El Factor N
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Hay un dicho en la familia Hofferson, Si no tienes novio a los 22 años podrías ser una solterona, propensa a vivir sola y con gatos El ADN de todas las mujeres Hofferson tiende a buscar el matrimonio. Aunque claro, siempre existe una excepción a esa regla. En este caso su nombre es Astrid Hofferson.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, aquí está la introducción de esta nueva historia, será un A/U**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

Astrid Hofferson con veinte años de edad no está interesada en la tradición de su familia ¿Cuál tradición? Encontrar a ese alguien que será el amor de tu vida. Cada generación (exceptuando unas tías) siempre han conocido a quien será el amor de su vida antes de los veintidós años. Para su familia el tiempo de la chica se acaba, así que deben interferir antes de que se convierta en la solterona que gusta de vivir con gatos.

— Lo vi. Aquí lo dice claramente — Grito la tía Helga

Astrid levanto la vista del libro que sostenía en sus manos .

— Aquí está claro, lo conocerás pronto.

— ¿A quien?

— A tu novio, futuro esposo. Las hojas del té lo predicen, el llegará por tu espalda.

Suspiró y con toda calma, sonrió tratando de parecer interesada , aquello sería interesante, cada semana su tía veía algo diferente en las hojas del té y siempre era sobre su futuro novio.

— Llegaré detrás de ti, como un príncipe vestido de blanco

— Vale ¿Porque no puede llegar de frente como una persona normal? ¿Acaso pasa algo raro con el? Porque sinceramente un chico que te llega por detrás da mucho miedo. ¿Porque vestido de blanco? En esta temporada vestir de blanco no es lo más sensato.

Astrid siente un ligero golpe en su hombro.

— Presta atención niña. Es por eso que no tienes novio aún.

Y con esas palabras comenzó la tortura de la joven en busca del tan anhelado Factor N.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bueno aquí el priner capítulo de esta nueva historia. A ver qué tal queda, espero les guste. Se aceptan crucios, avadas, comentarios.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Astrid siempre se sintió orgullosa de ir contra la corriente, jamás se dejó guiar por aquellas supersticiones que rodeaban a su familia. Así que cuando su madre le recomendó que fuera asistente de vuelo, porque según ella son chicas lindas y demuestran ese tipo de clase, que fácilmente podrían conseguir novio y futuro esposo. Astrid decidió estudiar literatura para sorpresa de todos.

— ¿No piensas levantarte? — La tía Helga cayó sobre ella en la cama. — Llegarás tarde.

Astrid tuvo que reprimir una maldición.

— Aún son las seis de la madrugada. — Se quejó volviendo a envolverse bajo sus sábanas.

— ¿De qué hablas niña? Tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Ir a correr, ir de compras, porque hoy es el día en el que oficialmente comenzarás a buscar al amor de tu vida.

— Pero el me llegarás por detrás como un pervertido ¿Para que buscarlo?

— Ya levantate y deja de decir tonterías.

Astrid no tuvo más opción que levantarse de la cama, aunque de muy buena gana les hubiera dicho que ella ya tenía novio cuyo nombre era Björn, un chico alto y atlético quizás no tan guapo, pero aveces podía ser divertido.

— Y para que no te sientas sola, tu amiga Heather irá contigo.

Astrid no podía creerlo, habían metido a Heather en toda esa locura de la búsqueda del novio. La pobre chica parecía más dormida que despierta, estaba en pijama y parecía querer matarla con la mirada. Para desgracia de Heather, era su vecina y sus padres vivían en otra ciudad, así que casi vivía con ellos y solo iba a su casa a dormir.

— As...trid — Heather emanaba un aura asesina. — Vamos a correr Astrid ¡A correr! De madrugada. — Sin duda Heather quería matarla con la mirada.

— Venga niñas, Astrid, tu papá preparo el desayuno.

El papá de Astrid había sido un vendedor hasta que se desató el movimiento femenino y como es muy considerado había decidido que lo suyo era ser el amo de casa ¿Sé podía decir así? Bueno era quien hacia los deberes de la casa.

A tropezones fue hasta la cocina

— Ahí está la nena de la casa.— Murmuró Finn Hofferson. — Preparé un batido de frutos rojos, también para ti Heather.

— Gracias señor Hofferson. — dijo Heather aún con pijama, la pobre todavía tenía baba en la cara, tomó el batido de un golpe. — Bien, si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo ya.

Aveces Astrid se sorprendía por los cambios de humor de su amiga, podía pasar de asesina a entusiasta de la causa Hofferson.

— Me pondré ropa deportiva y vuelvo; espero estés lista.

Astrid suspiro, aquello había parecido más una amenaza que alguna sugerencia. Terminó su batido y aún con algo de flojera y mucha molestia busco lo que parecía ropa deportiva, jamás se había fijado en ello, casi siempre considero que hacía ejercicio corriendo para tomar el bus todas las mañanas. Se dirigió al baño, y ella se quedó así, perpleja ¿Por que seguía el tonto plan de su familia? ¿Porque no decía que tenía novio? Se lavo la cara para poder pensar mejor.

Ahora sabía porque no decía nada sobre su novio, sin duda su familia lo espantaria con preguntas sobre sus antecedentes familiares, porque eso habían hecho con dos primas. Aunque bueno; ambas se habían casado ese año. Y no es que ella anduviera en búsqueda de marido, apenas y lograba tener un novio. Salió de la casa. Heather la esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces... — Sonrió la adorable vecina de los Hofferson. — ¿Oficialmente estás en el factor N?

Astrid negó, porque jamás aceptaría seguir el juego de las mujeres de su familia, a ella no le hacía falta un novio, mucho menos un novio prospecto para esposo.

— Eso jamás pasará.

— Vamos, Astrid quizás ese chico está justo ahora en algún lugar, y no, no hablo del bruto de Björn. Pero ya lo sabrás cuando te diga: _te lo dije_ cuando termines con él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le regala a su novia una camisa que dice "Carretera 37: Curvas peligrosas"?

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

El día de Astrid había comenzado algo accidentado, desde correr tres kilómetros, hasta correr a la parada de autobús.

— Hola conejita — Björn la abrazo por atrás.

Astrid se removió porque había recordado las palabras de la tía Helga sobre la llegada del chico indicado.

— No me digas así. — Se quejó Astrid.

Al autobús no tardó en llegar, Astrid subió y pago su ticket.

— ¿Pagas por mi? Olvidé mi tarjeta en la casa.

Astrid suspiro porque con Björn ella siempre pagaba, cada día había una excusa nueva, aunque claramente a ella eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, para su desgracia creía mucho en la equidad de género y bueno, su padre se quedaba en casa cocinando para todas las mujeres de su familia, quizás no tenía los mejores ejemplos. El autobús iba lleno por lo que al frenar chocó con alguien.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpo. El chico era algo delgado y de cabello castaño cobrizo. Ella lo conocía ¿Era Hiccup Haddock?

— Está bien, estaba distraído, Astrid. — El sonrió hacia ella.

Si, si era Hiccup Haddock, el chico por el que sufrió el primer flechazo en el instituto de Berk. El seguía exactamente igual, solo que era más alto de lo que recordaba.

— Conejita. — Björn sujeto su brazo.

Astrid quería matar a su novio por seguir usando ese apodo tan estúpido con ella.

Hiccup alzó una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa. Giro para volver a acomodarse y continuar leyendo.

— Astrid — Susurro Björn — Está tarde quiero llevarte a un lugar para almorzar juntos.

Bueno, quizás Heather exageraba al decir que Björn era un bueno para nada.

.-.-.-.

* * *

Cuándo llego la tarde Astrid estaba más que emocionada y no tenía nada que ver con su novio, bueno solo un poco, era la primera vez que él la invitaba a un restaurante.

— Este lugar es perfecto. — Murmuró Astrid con una gran sonrisa

— Y tiene la mejor carne del mundo — Björn corto un pedazo de carne y la ofreció a la chica. Pero cuando Astrid trato de atrapar aquel pedazo de carne su novio movió su mano, así que ella volvió a tratar de tomar la comida y su novio volvió a mover la mano. Finalmente tuvo que sujetar la mano del chico.

— ¡Pero que idiota!. — Björn golpeó la mesa. — Eso era una falta.

Astrid volteo solo para darse cuenta que estaban frente a una gran televisión, al parecer era un restaurante Bar donde muchas personas asistían a ver los partidos.

— ¿Veniste a ver el partido? — pregunto resignada, su novio era un idiota.

— Claro que no.

— ¿Quien juega?

— Los dragones de Berk. Es el partido para la semifinal.

Astrid estaba por decir algo cuando una turba de fanáticos entraron vitoriando por el partido.

Ahí estaba Astrid frente la fantasía sexual de muchas chicas, ella rodeaba de varios chicos atractivos; el único problema era que ninguno la estaba viendo a ella. Aun así se mantuvo positiva

— ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? — Trato de entablar una plática con el chico.

— ¿Cual trabajo? Nena ¿Me tomas una foto con mis amigos?

— ¿Ya son amigos? — Astrid tomó el celular, en verdad aún no sabía cómo podían ser amigos si acababan de conocerse apenas unos minutos, los hombres era tan extraños.

— Mesero, me da más...

— Tu no debes pedir nada. — Björn levantó la mano — Oye, chico mesero, aquí necesitamos algo.

Astrid se sintió incómoda, frente a ella había al menos diez personas gritando con cada jugada.

— ¿Que se le ofrece? — La voz del mesero la hizo voltear sorprendida ¿Acaso su día no sería peor? ¿Porqué de todos los lugares para trabajar estaba ahí Hiccup?

— Agua. — Murmuró

— En un momento. — Hiccup le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo sentir más tonta de lo que ya se sentía. Cuando Hiccup se fue, se levantó de la mesa.

— Astrid ¿No vas a pagar?

— No, no voy a pagar. — Respondió más que molesta, estaba segura que su apariencia era la de una lunática. Camino hasta el parque cerca de la universidad donde se sentó. Dio un pequeño grito de frustración.

— ¡Idiota, idiota! — Soltó un bufido.

— Señora, está loca — Dijo un niño a su lado.

— No soy señora ¿Qué haces aqui? — Pregunto molesta porque le había dicho "Señora" ella no era una señora.

— Yo estaba aquí primero, señora — Le niño le mostro la lengua antes de salir corriendo.

— Eso fue... — Vio a Hiccup sentarse a su lado. — Divertido.

— ¿Tú porque estás aquí?

— Traje tu agua. — El chico le dio un botellin de agua. — Han pasado algunos años, preguntaría cómo estás, pero en este momento pareces estar mal. Pero oye, solo soy el chico mesero — Bromeó tratando de hacerla sonreír

Astrid no sabía que era peor en ese momento, que Hiccup hubiera visto su patetica apariencia o que él se viera tan bien después de dos años.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía**. **Yo escribo y actualizo desde mi celular**

 **Espero sus comentarios, buenos malos, se aceptan de todos, mientras ayuden a mejorar**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 ** _Razones de que Astrid Hofferson está en problemas_**.

\- Su familia ha decidido que es hora de que busque un novio formal.

\- Su prima menor Camicazi ha conseguido novio y es un año menor que ella.

\- Heather le dijo el tan esperado: _Te lo dije_.

\- Volvió a ver a Hiccup Haddock

\- Aunque a ella obviamente ya no le gusta.

\- Ha estado evitando hablar de ese tema con todos.

\- Heather a cedido a llevarla de compras junto a su amiga Tilda.

¿Y la razón número uno para que la vida de Astrid esté acabada?

Parece que Hiccup no deja de aparecer donde sea que vaya.

* * *

— No puede ser tan malo. — Murmuró Heather. — Es decir, tu casa es divertida, siempre está llena de personas, más bien todo el edificio está lleno de tu familia, todos los días son llenos de diversión.

— Claro, pero es porque tú no tienes que escuchar las conversaciones de Camicazi. Sus conversaciones en el teléfono son así: "De ninguna manera... Entonces, ¿Qué dijo él?... Entonces, ¿qué dijo ella?... De ninguna manera... Eso es totalmente falso... No. Yo no... ¿Quién dijo eso?... Bueno, no es cierto... No, no lo hago... No me gusta... Bueno, bueno, tal vez sí. Oh, me tengo que ir, llamada en espera." — Astrid trato de imitar la voz de su prima lo más que pudo. — Es como si todo fuera fácil en la vida.

— Eres toda una chica sufrida por soportar esa tortura

— No son solo las pláticas al teléfono Ella es una animadora. ¿De acuerdo? Una animadora. Como si no fuera los suficientemente malo pasársela todo el tiempo agitando pompones a un montón de Neandertales que se mueven arriba y abajo en un campo de fútbol. No, tiene que hacerlo prácticamente todas las noches. Y como mamá y papá son fanáticos de eso de que la hora de la comida-es-una cosa-de familia, Adivina que estamos haciendo en vez de comer.

— Oye, yo también he estado ahí, no olvides que cuando no estoy en al escuela o en mi casa, prácticamente vivo en tu casa.

Astrid suspiro al ver lo que Heather estaba escogiendo, se asustó las cuando Tilda le dio un par de faldas

— ¿Que es eso? Eso no es ropa te lo aseguro, eso es un trapo y... — Sujeto lo que parecía una blusa con lentejuelas..— Con eso te aseguro que más que un chico decente, consigo un cliente en la primera esquina.

— Bueno ¿Qué tal esto? — Heather sonrió al ver la cara de susto de su amiga.

— ¿Que es eso?

— Son unos calzones que hacen que resalte tu trasero, en caso de que no tengas y bueno, si tienes lo hace más firme.

— Uhhh. —Tilda lo sostuvo en lo alto, casi como diciendo: Hey, aquí hay alguien si trasero. — Son populares

Astrid no sabía que pensar sobre esas cosas ¿Había gente que se los ponía? ¿Porqué? ¿Pero acaso Heather le había dicho plana? Observó su trasero un poco. Ella no era plana.

— Entonces ¿Porque más odias a tu prima? — Pregunto Heather como quien no quiere la cosa

— No la odio, simplemente creo que podría hacer mi vida mejor si no cumpliera con la tradición familiar. Ella tiene un novio. Y no cualquier novio, tampoco, sino un novio no- deportista, algo totalmente insólito en la jerarquía social de la escuela: una animadora con un novio no deportista. Y ni siquiera es que él sólo no es un deportista.

¡Oh!, no, Izvik también pasa a ser un rebelde urbano como yo, sólo que en realidad hace todo lo posible, tú saben, en su abrigo negro del ejército excedente. Además lleva un pendiente que cuelga. Pero a pesar de que no es un "libro inteligente," Izvik es muy talentoso y creativo artísticamente. Por ejemplo, él siempre está consiguiendo que sus pinturas de los jóvenes privados de derechos civiles de Berk sean colgadas en la cafetería. Y nadie siquiera hace graffitis sobre ellas, de la forma en que lo harían si fueran mías. Las pinturas de él, quiero decir. Como si eso no es lo suficientemente genial, mi abuela, mi tía y claro mamá y papá lo aman por completo. Es totalmente injusto que Camicazi no sólo deba tener un novio genial, sino que un novio que mi familia adore, prácticamente. Aunque en realidad en este momento cualquier tipo de novio que no sea como Björn sería aceptable para mí, pero no busco novio y no usaré relleno para mí trasero.

Heather soltó una carcajada después de escuchar eso.

— Tu si estás acabada. ¿Porque no solo sigues la corriente? Tu familia está llena de mujeres, tarde o temprano comenzarán a presionarte mas, a menos que...

— ¿A menos que? — pregunto Astrid

— Te mudes de casa.

— Eso no puedo hacerlo, no tengo trabajo formal, porque ayudar en una librería no deja mucho dinero.

— Entonces solo busca un chico lindo que te quiera aún sin relleno. — Tilda le mostró un par de sujetadores con relleno poniéndolos frente a ella.

— ¡Basta! Yo no necesito un nuevo novio en mi vida, no en este momento.

— Pero no te haces más joven — Mencionó Tilda, quien siempre tenía un comentario mordaz sobre ella.— dijiste que un niño te dijo señora. Tu reloj biológico solo avanza.

— Gracias por recordármelo. ¿Eres agente de mi madre? ¿Cuánto te paga por decir todas esas cosas?

— No lo suficiente, pero Astrid, es como es. En mi familia solo se mueren los hombres por idiotas, en la tuya las mujeres quieren casarse, en la de Heather ¿Que hacen en tu familia?

— También se vuelven locos, solo los hombres, hay algo mal con los hombres de esta ciudad.

— Así es. — Afirmó Tilda aún sosteniendo un sujetador con relleno frente Astrid.

— Ya basta, yo no me pondré eso para que un chico me vea los pechos.

Se escucho un ruido de algo cayendo al suelo. Astrid se preguntaba si había sido una mala persona en su vida pasada ¿Porque le pasaban las cosas más ridículas frente a él? Más bien ¿Porque desde que Hiccup Haddock había aparecido de nuevo le pasaban cosas ridículas? Observó a Hiccup, tenía las cejas levantadas en signo claro de estar sorprendido.

— Pero si es... Hi...

Astrid solo quería morir ahí mismo.

— No, no es. — Astrid vio que el chico solo trataba de no reírse y eso sin duda la había molestado sobremanera. Observó cómo el chico parecía algo incomodo antes de caminar rápido lejos de ellas.

— Ese es…

— No lo digas. — Pidió Astrid a Tilda. — No digas su nombre, algo malo pasará si lo dices.

— ¿Algo peor que saber que usas relleno? — Pregunto Tilda.

— Aveces eres Brutilda — Murmuró Astrid entre dientes. — ¡Y NO USO RELLENO! — Grito sin pensarlo mucho.

— De acuerdo. — Hiccup se quedó sin habla, él solo se había acercado porque estaban en su camino, pero aquello lo asustó. Más porque ella gritó justo cuando pasó a su lado— Se nota, es decir… No creo que los uses. — Tartamudeo un poco, porque era una situacion inusual. ¿Le había dicho eso a él? Aunque debía admitir que eso era una de esas situaciones que jamás se repetirían.

— ¿Porque sigues aquí? — Pregunto Astrid. — Es decir… aquí, ahí… escuchando lo que no debes escuchar.

— Bueno, básicamente tu gritaste, así que no escuché nada. — Se defendió el chico. — Pero si me preguntas a mi. El naranja no es tu color. —susurro en su oído logrando que Astrid se sonrojara. Ella aún sostenía el maldito sujetador con relleno.

Sin duda su día estaba jodido desde que despertó esa mañana. O quizás desde que su familia había decidido ayudarla a no ser una solterona con gatos ¡Gatos! A sus veinte años, como si algo de eso fuera posible.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Espero les guste y dejen su comentario. Recuerden que este es un A/U algo juvenil, o eso pienso. xD así que las personalidades son diferentes a las establecidas en el canon.**

 **Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Astrid ha descubierto una nueva faceta sobre su abuela, y eso es que tiene: _cero-tolerancia-para-cualquiera-que-pueda-de hecho-tener-una-diferente-opinión-que-la suya propia_ (o, en realidad, ninguna opinión en absoluto) sobre el tema de las mujeres de su familia. Eso la hacía cuestionarse si el Gen de su familia realmente comenzaría a hacer efecto en ella. Quizás era lo que llaman efecto retardado. Ella siempre se consideró la excepción a esa necesidad patológica de buscar novio. De hecho estaba segura que era esa excepción, para nuestra estaba su prima, quien con diecinueve años había anunciado que se casaría y si eso no fuera poco había mostrado su gran anillo de diamantes frente toda la familia, que no era nada pequeña. Heather tenía razón en decir que el clan Hofferson era demasiado grande. Al parecer Camicazi tiene todo el ADN bueno, al igual que los genes del ansiado matrimonio joven (para tener hijos a una buena edad) y el cabello rojo. Ese maldito cabello rojo

— ¿Tan rápido? — Pregunto Astrid. — ¿No está embarazada?

— No, no — Negó la matriarca Hofferson. — Le hicimos ocho pruebas seguidas.

— ¿Al mismo tiempo? — Eso sin duda era un nuevo nivel de violación a la privacidad.

— No teníamos tiempo que perder, si estuviera embarazada la mato y luego la caso — menciono la tía Helga

Astrid comienza a tomar conciencia de todas esas historias que han pasado de generación en generación sobre sus finales felices. Y es que no a habido divorcios o separaciones en su familia, como si no fuera poco lidiar con la presión de su familia, debe asistir a la universidad y buscar un trabajo donde le paguen un poco más, porque sus padres han decidido que debe tomar "conciencia laboral" y aprender que cada centavo cuenta. Eso no estaría mal si la verdadera razón es que tratan de que salga más y conozca personas. Ha tenido suficiente de conocer personas. Pensando en conocer gente y más cosas habian algunos que ya conocía y se empeñan en verla en las peores situaciones, pero mejor no mencionar nada de eso por ahora.

— Prima, tu sin duda tienes que ser una de mis madrinas, Izvik tiene muchos amigos así que puede que finalmente dejes de ser tan seria, es malo para la salud.

Otra razón por la que Astrid comienza a odiar a su prima, odiar es muy fuerte, solo no la tolera (aunque en realidad si la odia un poco) Es que Camicazi quien también requirió conseguir un trabajo con el fin de aprender la ética laboral —Mas bien seguir comprando su ropa cara —Encontro empleo en una tienda de lencería cómoda en el centro comercial que le da un descuento del treinta por ciento y le paga muy bien por hora por sentarse detrás de un escritorio y leer revistas hasta que un cliente se digne a hacerle una pregunta acerca de las bragas sin entrepierna.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que empieza a odiar sus veinte. Es que el complot de su familia parece incrementar.

 _ **\- A menos que algo drástico cambie, no parece que las cosas vayan a mejorar en ningún momento próximo**_

Cuando vio que sus amigas llegaron agradeció mentalmente, porque sin duda cometería asesinato y dejaría al pobre Izvik viudo antes de la boda.

— Woo, eso sí es un Diamante — Tilda admiro el anillo. — Mira esa roca, si que lo hiciste bien ¿Estas embarazada?

Astrid suprimió una risa burlona, para efectos prácticos ella también había querido preguntarle lo mismo, solo por ver la cara de su Tía, pero como buena prima lo había hecho de una forma discreta. Pero Tilda no tenía filtros cuando hablaba.

— Claro que no, nadie de esta familia se ha casado bajo esas condiciones. — Por alguna razón todas las miradas se concentraron en Astrid.

— Bueno, no es como si nos molestara que eso pasará. No es una regla.

— Ahh, ya ves, ojalá en mi familia me dieran permiso de tener sexo como conejo. — Heather mencionó divertida solo porque su amiga ya estaba roja de pena.

— ¿Solo vinieron a eso? ¿No traen un arma? ¿Una pala para enterrarme viva? ¿Sé dicen mis amigas?

— Niña, no ves que están preocupadas. Aunque niñas ustedes tampoco se hacen jóvenes. — Las señaló la abuela Hofferson.

— Lo sabemos. — Murmuró Tilda. — En mi caso es difícil, aunque ganas de novio no me faltan, pero hay algo que lo impide.

— ¿Que no es tu hermano? — pregunto Camicazi

— Exactamente, Tacio es ese algo. Los chicos no entienden que somos el paquete completo, es algo de gemelos.

La abuela asintió como si entendiera ese caso.

— Te Entiendo, lo mismo pasó con mis primas.

Astrid rodó los ojos, ya iba la historia de las tías que no se habían casado (las únicas en su familia) porque eran demasiado cercanas y aunque la idea de dos hermanas puede resultar tentadora para cualquier hombre la cosa no era así, más bien obtendría una esposa y una molesta cuñada. Por eso los gemelos eran casos extremos. Había que buscar... Bueno otros gemelos.

— Bueno, nosotras nos robamos a Astrid, aún tenemos mucha ropa que comprar, el otro día no pudimos debido a eventos inesperados

— Hija, cómprate algo bonito, arregla tu cabello. — Astrid jamás entendería a las personas mayores, los tiempos cambiaban, las chicas no se casaban a los quince años o eran robadas o lo que sea que pasará en la época de su abuela.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

Astrid podría explicar por qué finalmente tiene las agallas para hacerlo. Un cambio. Y uno muy grande, también. Para mejor.

¿A quién le importa si su prima Camicazi no está necesariamente de acuerdo?En realidad, no dijo que no le guste. A Astrid no le hubiera importado si es que no le gustaba. No lo hacía por agradarle a su prima. Lo hacía por ella. ¿Que es lo le respondió su prima? Es decir decir. Lo que ella dijo cuando se entero, fue: "Tu Mamá va a matarte".

— No lo hago por mi mamá. — Respondió — Lo hago por mí. Nadie más.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo en casa. Camicazi. ¿No debería estar en la práctica de porristas? ¿O un juego? ¿O yendo de compras en el centro comercial con sus amigos, que es cómo pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo, cuando no está trabajando en el centro comercial, lo que equivale a casi lo mismo, ya que todos sus amigos pasan un rato en el cosas esenciales. (la tienda de lencería en la que le pagan por no hacer nada), mientras está ahí, ayudando a su modo hablando sobre lo último en chismes de Atali en el semanario? ¿Porque estaba en su casa ese día?

— Mi apariencia no es tu asunto

— Sí, pero tú no tienes que mirarte a ti misma — dijo Camicazi sentada en su cama

Astrid se dio cuenta de que estaba enviando mensajes a su novio, (prometido, el ciego y más cosas) Izvik. Camicazi tenía que mensajearle cada mañana antes de las clases, y luego antes de irse a la cama, y algunas veces, como en ese momento, en medio de ambas, o él se enojaría. Izvik está en la universidad del otro lado de Berk, en la escuela de diseño y ha demostrado, desde que se fue, cada vez más su inseguridad acerca del afecto que su prima siente por él.(quizás por eso el compromiso apresurado) Él necesita tener constantemente garantías de que todavía se preocupa por él y no está saliendo con un típo que conoció en Gafas & Mas, o en donde sea. Que es un poco sorprendente, ya que antes de irse a esa universidad Izvik jamás demostró ser del tipo necesitado. Al parecer la universidad y la distancia puede cambiar a la gente.

Astrid pensó que eso era triste y aterrador. Aunque esta empezando a preguntarse si en realidad Izvik tiene amigos, de la universidad, porque parece que tiene demasiado tiempo libre para estar al pendiente del celular.

—Odio mirarme en el espejo todo el tiempo— fue lo que le dijo a su prima después de su comentario sobre que ella no tenía que verse

Astrid camino para volver por el pasillo, y alejarse de su "Perfecta prima" seguramente todos tenían una prima con la que siempre había que comparar. Y no es que fuera culpa de Camicazi ser el modelo perfecto para su familia, más bien su familia no tenía mejores cosas que hacer... Así es como nacen las peleas familiares entre primos, pero es que su abuela no lo entiende. Astrid trato de escabullirse de su prima.

—Bien — llamo Camicazi en pos de ella, cuando trataba de escapar de nuevo. — Pero para que lo sepas, no te pareces a ella.

Al escuchar eso claro que Astrid tenía que regresar hasta donde estaba su prima observándola

— ¿Cómo quién? — Pregunto Astrid. Porque sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. A pesar de lo que podrías pensar en ese momento, hubiera pensado mejor antes de preguntar. Después de todo, era su prima con la que estaba hablando.

—Tú sabes—, dijo, después de tomar un sorbo de su Coca-Cola de dieta —Tu héroe. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Mala?. Ella tiene el pelo corto, ¿cierto?. ¿Cual es su color de cabello? porque sinceramente no es alguien que me interese.

¡Por dios! Astrid No podía creer que Camicazi estaba tratando de decirle- a ella fan número uno de Mala el color de pelo que tiene.

— Soy consciente de eso—, Respondio, y empezo a salir de nuevo.

Pero la siguiente observación de su prima la trajo de vuelta a su puerta.

— Ahora te pareces a la otra chica. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Atali? — Preguntó Astrid, niquiera se pregunto por qué penso que Camicazi podría estar a punto de decir algo agradable, como, que se veía bien. Pero parece que había inhalado demasiado hidróxido de amonio de los tintes para el cabello, de la estética donde la habían llevado sus amigas, o algo así. Porque su prima jamás diría algo bueno, y tampoco era como que hubiera hecho algo radical, solo se había hecho un nuevo peinado. No sé había cortado el cabello. Lo último que quería era que dijeran que estaba tratando de copiar a su prima, esa idea la repugnaba por completo que podía sentir los nachos que se había comido de regreso de la escuela trepar por su garganta. No podía realmente pensar en nada peor en ese preciso momento. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, fue una suerte para Camicazi que no hubiera nada puntiagudo alrededor de ella, o bien podría haberla apuñalado ahí mismo.

Decidida a ignorarla salió de su casa ¿Que no tenían otra casa? Claro que sí, pero toda su familia siempre iba a la suya. Ya iba tarde para su trabajo en la librería. Suspiró fuerte, ya no sabía si estaba triste, frustrada o simplemente tenía flojera ese día. Algo bueno era que Hiccup no había aparecido, pero mejor no pensar en él, podía invocarlo ¿Como estaba en todos lados? Bueno no es como si él no supiera a donde ir, hasta hacía dos años habían estado juntos en la misma escuela. Hasta donde sabía se había ido a estudiar a otra ciudad. Quizás había vuelto a Berk. — Muy bien Astrid, estás pensando en él, bravo— Murmuró entre dientes. Pero tenia que pensar en positivo, esa noche tenía una salida, aunque más bien era una cita a ciegas con Tacio y sus amigos. Heather había dicho muy animada que debía divertirse y olvidarse de su familia por un rato. Y si, también le había dicho que era muy seria.

Su prima, su hermosa y querida prima ha tenido razón (ya la odiaba más) su madre se sorprendió por su peinado, pero igual era su vida y al cuerno lo que pensaran su madre, su tía y quizás su abuela, mejor no trataba de averiguar qué pensaba su abuela.

— Eres linda — Murmuró su padre.

Astrid aveces se preguntaba si su padre estaba bien con ser quien cuidara la casa.

—¿ No extrañas trabajar?

— Claro, pero hay otras formas de cuidar a tu familia, además antes no estaba en casa, y tú madre gana más dinero que yo. Alguien tenía que cuidarte cuando crecias, estoy orgulloso de haber participado en eso.

Astrid sonrió por esas palabras, abrazo fuertemente a su padre, sin duda era un encanto, su madre por otra parte era la sería de ellos.

 **.-.-.-.**

* * *

Astrid podía jurar que aquella salida con sus amigas no era de su agrado. Sobre todo por los amigos de Tacio

— Hola Astrid. — Saludo Patán— ¿Porqué tan seria? — Le guiño el ojo.

— Estás linda — Patapez Murmuró de forma tímida, le agradaba Patapez, era un chico muy amable y calmado.

Subió a la camioneta aunque iban apretados, además que estaba incómoda por la ropa que la habían obligado a usar. Si, ella traía un calzón con relleno debajo de su vestido.

— Woo, Astrid te ves hermosa — Murmuró Tacio. — Aunque noto algo extraño que aún no logro descifrar.

Astrid odiaba que el hermano de su amiga fuera tan observador.

La velada fue sin mucha novedad, algo que Astrid agradecía, aunque después de las diez de la noche, después de huir de Patán Jorgenson y sus intentos de ligue ya había arrasado con media botella de tequila.

— Astrid, no creo que debas tomar así, eres mala bebiendo alcohol — Heather aparto el chupito de tequila de su manos

— ¿Uhh? — La chica la observó sonriendo — Estoy bien..— Murmuró yendo hacia la barra. ¿Mala bebiendo? Sin duda Heather estaba mal. — Estoy ebria. — Parpadeo un par de veces.— Ya veo a Hiccup en todas partes.

Como si no fuera poco estar despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y usando un calzón de relleno con un vestido rojo. Ahora veía a Hiccup hasta en sus alucinaciones alcohólicas.

— Me vas a sacar un ojo. — Murmuró el chico cuando ella comenzó a tocar su rostro. Aun así era divertido ver como parecía creer que era una alucinación causada por la intoxicación etílica.

— Uhhh. Incluso hablas, sigues siendo lindo, igual que en la escuela. — Apretó las mejillas del chico frente a ella. — Mira eso, tienes unos lindos labios.

— ¿En verdad? — Hiccup seguía observándola, más que nada porque ella no estaba bien sentada y si seguía inclinándose terminaría en el suelo. Aunque antes de que pudiera preocuparse por eso un chico golpeó contra ella haciendo que callera sobre él.

¿Que había pasado? Astrid estaba seguro que se podían ver sus calzones con rellano y estaba sobre un nada imaginario Hiccup Haddock quien la veía fijamente. ¡Ay no! Ahora sentía la culpa post emborrachamiento. Esas ganas de vomitar.

— No, Astrid, no por favor.

Era tarde, vomito sobre el chico. Astrid medito un poco, mejor se hubiera quedado en casa ese día, después de eso; su noche era un completo borrón.


	5. Capitulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

 **Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Me entusiasman sus comentarios**

 **Vyreco: También me cae bien Camí. La pobre es víctima de las circunstancias**

 **SakuraLii-Talsho: gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **(*) El cabello de Astrid es rubio**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Astrid abrió los ojos gracias al ruido que se escuchaba en la sala...Camicazi estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Que susto! ¿Porque estás aquí?

— Prima — Camicazi sonrió ampliamente. — Tú si que lo tenías escondido.

¿Ahora de que rayos hablaba su prima?

— No escondí nada. ¿De qué hablas? — Astrid se levantó de la cama, estiró sus brazos y termino de alborotar su cabello rubio.

— Prima... Prima...

Escucho a Camicazi llamándola, pero ella solo quería agua y volver a dormir. ¿Porque seguían haciendo ruido en la sala? Camino entre sus familiares arremolinados en torno a un sillón, cosa que no le interesó de momento.

— Astrid. — Escucho la voz de su prima mientras sostenía una sábana.

— Hola Astrid. — Saludo Hiccup con una radiante sonrisa.

Fue cuando vio los rostros de sus tíos observándola y no hubiera estado tan mal si no trajera un camisón de su abuela. Ahora entendía porque su prima susurraba y le mostraba la gran sabana. Cosa que la hizo correr hasta ella. El universo puede ser grande y jugar muchas bromas sin nada de gracia. Como el hecho de tener en su casa al chico que la pone nerviosa y probablemente algo loca. Quizás es su imaginación, pero Astrid puede jurar que cosas malas le pasan cada vez que Hiccup Haddock merodea cerca de ella. Y no es por parecer demasiado alarmista, solo que ha notado un patrón nada agradable entre las veces que sufre de algun percance y la cercanía del chico con ella.

— ¿Porque está aquí? — Pregunto rápido

— Porque ayer te trajo a casa. Al parecer tu salida fue tan salvaje que terminaste tan ebria que tuvo que traerte. Por cierto prima. ¿Es mi idea, o es más alto? Ahora abre. — Camicazi le metió una pastilla de menta en la boca.

— ¿Porque tengo esto puesto? — Astrid mastico la pastilla, se asomó por la esquina mientras las personas de su familia se cernían sobre Hiccup, quien sonreía y parecía muy tranquilo con toda esa atención. Cubierta con la sábana se acercó

— ¿Que pasó? — pregunto de forma casual al chico. — Es decir... ¿Porque estás aquí tan temprano?

Observó el rostro de su abuela, parecía querer decirle algo como: Se educada. Pero no le importó mucho.

— Quería saber cómo te encuentras, anoche no parecías sentirte bien. — Mencionó Hiccup.

— Si, quizás me pase un poco, gracias por traerme a casa.

— Astrid no seas tan cortante. Hace tiempo que Hiccup no venía, deberías ser amable.

Astrid observó a Hiccup, realmente parecía muy cómodo con esa atención.

— Bueno, yo solo quería saber cómo estabas. Creo que es hora que me vaya, tengo que trabajar

— ¿Trabajas? — pregunto la tía Helga. — Pero que joven más responsable ¿Lo sabías Astrid? Estudia y trabaja.

— Como yo. — Mencionó Astrid.

— Bueno, en verdad me tengo que Ir. — Aunque Hiccup encontraba divertida toda aquella extraña situacion estaba comenzando a hacerse tarde y realmente debía trabajar. — Señor Hofferson, luego jugaré con usted mazas y garras

Hiccup se escapó del agarre de las tías de Astrid.

— Nos vemos Astrid. — Se inclinó para susurrar a su oído. — En verdad me da gusto verte. — Dicho eso camino a la puerta.

— ¡Espera! — Astrid lo detuvo. ¿Pero que hacía? Quizás aún estaba algo tomada, quien sabe que tanto había ingerido la noche anterior. — Gracias, por todo. ¿Puedo pagarte de alguna manera?

— Una comida — Respondió rápido Hiccup. — Casera, hace tiempo no tengo una comida casera.

— Hijo, aquí tienes tu casa. — La madre de Astrid se colocó detrás de su hija. — Es más, Astrid hará la comida para ti. Así que ven mañana para almorzar.

Hiccup se sorprendió, no sabía que Astrid cocinará, más bien sabía que Astrid no cocinaba nada, pero era divertido ver las expresiones de todos los presentes en esa sala.

— De acuerdo, entonces vendré mañana

Astrid lo acompañó hasta la puerta, aún envuelta con la sábana que su prima le había dado. — En verdad lamento lo de anoche.

— Oye, tranquila, estaba sorprendido por verte de esa manera, así que quitando el incidente de... Bueno no importa, realmente fue algo bueno que pudiéramos hablar. Bueno tú hablabas y yo corría detrás de ti quien insistias en correr detrás de un chico que se parecía a mí, aunque estaba frente de ti.

— ¿Hice eso? — Astrid se había detenido en la puerta

— Muchas cosas pasaron. — Hiccup se cruzó de brazos ¿Cómo le decía con tacto lo del calzón con relleno? Sin duda ella lo sabría en algún momento, porque existía el YouTube y ya estaba su video circulando por toda la red. — Es solo que... Astrid, quizás no debas volver a usar... — El chico tomo aire, decir aquello era difícil. — Relleno, te dije que no lo necesitas.

Aquellas palabras fueron más incómodas de lo que él pensó que serían. Las mejillas de Astrid se pusieron rojas.

— No fue tan malo — Trato de suavizar aquella situacion incómoda. — Yo tengo que irme. — Antes de que Astrid pudiera decir algo se apresuró a salir de ahí, sinceramente Hiccup no quería estar en la situacion de Astrid cuando se enterará de aquel video.

— Adios Hiccup. — Murmuró Heather al pasar a su lado aún con pijama y laptop en mano. — Astrid. — Murmuró metiendo a la chica a su casa. — ¿Porqué traes eso? — La chica señaló a su amiga.

Camicazi jalo a ambas chicas para que fueran a la habitación

— Heather ¿Ya lo viste? — Pregunto Camicazi.

— A eso vine. — Ambas chicas vieron de reojo a Astrid

Cuando leyó el título del vídeo Astrid sintió una mezcla de emociones.

 _ **"Chica salvaje interrumpe entrevista"**_

— Esa soy yo. Y ese es el estúpido... — Suspiro fuerte, ahora entendía porque le había dicho lo del relleno ¿Porque de todos los días, ese día le había hecho caso a sus amigas?

— No solo interumpiste la entrevista de Eret y su novia, también fuiste muy confiada a sentarse sobre sus piernas y después caíste como tres veces y se levantó tu vestido y bueno, lo demás es historia.

— ¿Él que está detrás de mí es Hiccup?

— Él pobre te siguió todo la noche, además que vomitaste sobre él. — Mencionó Heather.

Astrid se volvió a esconder bajo las sábanas, quizás si dormía despertaría de aquella estúpida pesadilla ¿Porque había tomado? Esas cosas solo confirmaban su teoría sobre que su desgracia iba de la mano con la presencia de Hiccup.

— Vamos Astrid, no es tan malo, hay que ver el lado positivo.

— Que todos me hayan visto hacer el ridículo, que uso relleno, el cual no necesito ¿Cuál es el lado positivo? — Pregunto casi al borde la las lágrimas. — No eres tú quien está sentada en las piernas del jugador de fútbol mas famoso de la ciudad.

Heather pensó en alguna palabra de ánimo. — Bueno, Hiccup parece más alto. — Aquello fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

Astrid escucho ese nombre como si golpearan su rostro. Suficiente de autocompasión, se levantó de la cama con una nueva mentalidad, enfrentaría las consecuencias de haber tomado, claro que quizás se burlarian de ella en la universidad, porque dejaría de ser un sitio terrible si no se burlaran de alguna desgracia ajena. Entro al baño, lo primero era quitarse esa peste a taberna del siglo XIX.

— ¿Porque traigo un camisón de la abuela? — Pregunto Astrid notando nuevamente su apariencia. Comenzó a buscar ropa limpia mientras se quitaba aquel feo camisón.

— Eso prima es porque no querías vestirte y algo había que ponerte. Y era lo más cercano que encontramos

Astrid noto que su prima veía la pantalla de su celular.

— Tienes un serio problema con ese aparato.

— No es mi culpa. Izvik quiere saber cómo estoy.

— Pues yo no tendría tiempo para eso. — Entro al baño dispuesta a que el agua se llevará toda su mala suerte y preocupaciones, ya tendría tiempo para estresarse cuando su abuela decidiera volver a arremeter con la loca idea de que sería una solterona con gatos. Eso la hacía preguntarse a que edad se casaban antes, se dio un baño rápido enjabonando con más fervor las partes más esenciales de su anatomía, después de media hora salió del baño con una nueva mentalidad, fresca y renovada.

Ambas chicas observaron a Astrid.

— Bueno, pareces mucho mejor. — Heather sonrió — ¿Que es lo que haras con respecto a esto? — Señalo el vídeo

— Nada, yo no caigo en las trampas de las redes sociales ¿Sabes porque se llaman redes sociales? — Pregunto a Astrid a ambas chicas. — Es porque te atrapan como un pescado y no te sueltan. Bien, Primero aprenderé a cocinar.

— Pero tú no cocinas, a ti se te quema el café y eso es muy difícil de lograr.

Astrid era consciente que no sabía cocinar, pero esas pequeñeces no la detendrían. Había prometido una comida casera. Ahora solo debía aprender a cocinar en un día

— Sería más fácil si tu papá hace la comida, y tú puedes aprender la receta — Mencionó Camicazi.

Astrid realmente no odiaban tanto a su prima quizás era que había tomado caminos diferentes en la vida. Ella era sería y su prima era del tipo que atrae multitudes.

— Lo haré, después de la escuela. Ya voy tarde. — Mencionó mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

— Una comida en casa de los Hofferson. Hiccup no tiene idea de lo que eso significa. — Murmuró Heather. — Debo ver eso; es decir, ver cómo lo acorralan como si fuera un conejito listo para ser servido.

— Prima ¿No sabes que no debes traer a un chico hasta no haberlo preparado mentalmente para enfrentar a esta familia?

— Las odio ¿Lo saben? Hiccup solo es un amigo.

— Dile eso a la abuela. Te lo aseguro, ella quiere bisnietos antes de morir

— Bien, pues de mí no los tendrá. Por lo que solo restas tú.

Antes de irse a la universidad su madre le recordó sobre su "clase de cocina" después del trabajo. Y no estaba mal que su madre tuviera esas ideas de casarla y tener nietos, incluso ella podría considerar casarse algún día, pero un día muy lejano. Quizás cuando tuviera treinta años y fuera una mujer independiente, realmente ella no necesitaba un esposo para sentirse realizada. No juzgaba a su familia por esos pensamientos tan arcaicos. Tilda ya lo había dicho, era lo que era y probablemente no cambiarían tan fácil décadas y décadas de tradiciones algo obsoletas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Al parecer ese día había una gran cantidad de afiches en la universidad contra el sexo sin protección y el alcohol en las fiestas. Bueno esa propaganda debieron colocarla antes.

Hasta donde Astrid sabía, nadie ha conseguido enojarse con la gente que dice que "no, gracias" a una cerveza o a lo que sea. Excepto tal vez el novio de una chica, cuando no quiere, hacerlo con él. Aunque Astrid, sin embargo, notó que cada vez que se supo que una chica había, recorrido todo el camino con su novio, Jhos algo, en particular, sus amigos de hecho, eran siempre los primeros en llamar a la chica una puta a la cara. Como en ese momento, al parecer la pobre había creído todas las promesas del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Sintió mucha pena al ver como corria llorando. Aunque también noto algo. Hiccup estaba sentado al lado del tal Jhos algo. Aún así debido a la Manera Correcta de ser, Hiccup no puede soportar ese tipo de comentarios. Así que se levanta de su asiento.

Astrid tenía historia del arte en la primera clase, una clase completamente opcional.

Maldijo bajo cuando Hiccup entro. Su prima le había informado que el chico se había matrículado a la universidad hacia poco. ¿Como lo sabía? Bueno al parecer Hiccup tuvo una amena conversación con su familia mientras ella roncaba en su habitación.

Él solo había hecho un leve asentimiento con la cabeza como señal de saludo, tomó asiento en silencio a su lado y así permaneció durante los treinta minutos más aburridos de todos, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo tratando de disimular un bostezo, jugando con una pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, mirarse las uñas con aburrimiento e incluso observarla. Se hizo la tonta las dos veces que sus miradas se encontraron, cambió de posición en el asiento hasta ponerse tan derecha como una tabla, escuchó una risita a su lado y tuvo ganas de golpearlo con el libro, pero hacerlo sería un gran escándalo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban.

Trató de disimular el nerviosismo al sentir su mirada evaluando su perfil, una parte de su cabeza deseaba preguntar qué diablos miraba.

La espalda empezaba a dolerle por permanecer en esa posición, bufó por lo bajo y se acomodó lo mejor posible, al diablo el porte y al diablo el estúpido Hiccup que sonreía con suficiencia. Al parecer se entretenía mirándola y ella solo deseaba golpearlo en su tonta y bonita cara.

Maldita sea, el alcohol de la noche anterior empezaba a pasarle factura. Él se movió un poco hacia su dirección y fue capaz de percibir su aroma, ¿por qué tenía que oler tan bien? Olía demasiado bien, su aroma invadió sus sentidos y fue incapaz de seguir escuchando ni una palabra más del aburrido discurso que el profesor daba. Se sintió tentada a preguntar que perfume utilizaba, quizás podía conseguirlo y lavar con ello su almohada, así podría abrazarla todas las noches envuelta en ese aroma tan varonil.

Adormilada por el olor de aquel perfume se fue apoyando con descuido sobre la mesa donde sus apuntes habían quedado en el olvido, sus ojos empezaban a pesar, quizás si cerraba los ojos un momento nadie se daría cuenta. El primer cabeceo pasó desapercibido, el segundo fue un desastre. No abrió los ojos hasta que sintió unas manos sujetándola y justo después la enorme carpeta llena de hojas y apuntes cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que resonó por toda el aula. Hiccup la soltó de golpe antes de que alguien volteara a verlos, se apresuró a recoger la carpeta y habló por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

— Lo siento ha sido mi culpa. — Hiccup se disculpo con el profesor.

Después de aquello todo volvió a la normalidad, el profesor continuo dando la clase, todos los demás parecían absortos ante sus palabras y ella no podía estar más sofocada por la vergüenza. No podía ni siquiera mirarlo para agradecer no dejarla en evidencia. Se movió incómoda en su asiento y se reprochó estar comportándose tan torpe aquel día, escribió rápidamente un «Gracias» y lo dejó en su lado de la mesa, clavó la mirada al frente y sintió calor emanando por todo su rostro. Alcanzó a verlo escribir algo y regresarlo a su lado, en ese momento un alumno levantó la mano para formular una pregunta y aprovechó para mirar la nota, escrito con una letra tan perfecta que parecía una broma había escrito «¿Crees que un simple gracias es suficiente?». Se sintió ofendida ante eso y le lanzó la mirada con la que había espantado tanta gente, pero se sintió decepcionada de verlo ser inmune ante ella. Hiccup tomó de nuevo la nota y le dio la vuelta, «Invítame a comer» decía. Astrid se sorprendió por aquello. Realmente el tenía algún problema con la comida.

— Señorita Hofferson ¿Esta de acuerdo con lo que su compañero ha mencionado? — El profesor la señaló.

Por primera vez en todos sus años no había prestado atención y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba la clase, todo era culpa del estúpido de Hiccup con su cabello castaño, su rostro tallado por los ángeles y su aroma. Se reprochó esos pensamientos, mordió su labio y decidió dejarlo a la suerte, quizás no era algo importante, después de todo esa clase no eran tan importante. O eso se decía en ese momento para no sentirse tan tonta

«Si» el aliento que acarició su oreja le hizo dar un respingo, giró a verlo, pero había regresado a su posición y simulaba estar muy entretenido prestando atención a la clase

— Si. — Respondió Astrid rápido.

El profesor dio por concluida la clase. los alumnos corrieron hacia la salida. Astrid guardó su libro y hojas en su mochila, se puso de pie rápidamente, deseaba huir de ahí y averiguar que rayos habían dicho y de que iba toda aquella clase. Al llegar a la puerta empujó la puerta para salir, pero antes de lograr hacerlo la voz de Hiccup la hizo detenerse.

—No has cambiado nada, Astrid —giró para rebatir aquella frase y se encontró con que el chico estaba detrás de ella, al ver que sostenía la puerta salió mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Que caballerosa, ¿vamos por esa comida? — Sonrió ampliamente — Se que en tu familia reina el matriarcado. — Hiccup espero por ella. — No sabía que también les gustaba ser caballerosas y galantes en una relación.

Astrid lo Observó ¿En que momento había pasado de ser odioso y petulante a ser simplemente fastidioso con una hermosa sonrisa? Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y lo siguió con la idea de dejarle muy en claro que no pensaba ir a ningún lado.

— Antes de que me rechaces, Astrid. Déjame dejarte muy en claro mi intención: _quiero salir contigo._ Siempre me has gustado, y creo que yo también te gustó, si no, no estarías tan loca como para querer envenenarme con algo que tú prepares ¿Recuerdas que nos conocemos desde hace años? Yo sé que no sabes cocinar. Pero mañana fingire con tu familia que creo que la comida que tu papá prepare para mí, la hiciste tú.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Haddock? ¿Intentas burlarte de mí? —Al fin pudo hablar y aunque sentía ganas de golpearlo necesitaba escuchar su explicación, no podía encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que él estaba diciendo

— Me gustas — Repitió Hiccup,— y creo que también te gustó

— ¿Sabes que mi familia no acepta cualquier noviazgo a mi edad a la ligera?

— Lo sé, la maldición Hofferson. — Susurro divertido

— ¿Y así dices que te gusto y quieres salir conmigo? ¿Eres tonto?

Hiccup sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros

—Lo sé, puedo ser algo extraño. Correr detrás de ti por todo un bar para que no terminarás en algún hotel de mala muerte sin un riñón ¿Quien hace algo así? Sin duda soy algo extraño

—¿Algo? —le interrumpió con un marcado sarcasmo.

—Muy extraño, de hecho. Pero es cierto: _me gustas_. Quizás nunca supe como expresarme, fui criado por un padre muy estricto, antes no era el tipo de chico que hablara con una persona de forma directa. Yo más bien era de escribir notas. — Comenzó a caminar esperando que ella lo siguiera. — ¿Recuerdas esos animales que solía hacer con hojas de papel para ti en la clase de arte? Bueno eso era lo más cercano a una plática que podía tener contigo sin sentir que era tonto. Pero ahora quizás puedas sorprenderte, solo dame una oportunidad. Además Astrid, parece que últimamente estás en todos los lugares a los que voy, es algo muy extraño. — Sonrió ampliamente y extendió una mano.

Astrid debía reconocer que era verdad, en el instituto el casi no hablaba con nadie. Podía parecer solitario, pero cuando tenía confianza con alguna persona; era el chico más radiante que alguien podría conocer

—Una comida. — Dijo Astrid

— Bien, por cierto no me gustan los partidos de fútbol mientras tengo una cita y pago mi propio transporte, también creo que no necesitas relleno, tampoco te pondré apodos tontos.

— Te estás pasando Haddock. ¿Cuando te volviste tan hablador? — las palabras de Hiccup le recordaron a esas propagandas de "Adopta un perrito" solo le había faltado decir que era muy limpio y no rompía nada.

— Hace dos meses, cuando te volví a ver en la parada esperando el autobús, no pensé que fueras tú.. es decir ¿Conejita? —Hiccup Soltó una carcajada. — Esa no podía ser Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid se puso roja de la pena. Hiccup había dicho dos meses. Pero ella solo lo había notado hacia una semana. Pero sobre todo, recordó las palabras de Tilda, eso de buscarse un chico que la quisiera sin relleno en su trasero y pechos.

— Hiccup, sabes bien sobre lo que pasa en mi familia con las mujeres de mi edad, tú lo sabes ¿Porque quieres hacer todo eso? Al final si no resulta esto le romperas el corazón a mi familia en el Proceso.

— Vamos, eso no es una regla, además no creo que seas del tipo de chica que busca un novio solo para casarse.

— Claro que no. Pero mañana por favor no menciones tus intenciones en mi casa.

— Creo que exageras, jamás he creído que tu familia realmente tenga esas tradiciones.

— No tienes idea. — Astrid negó, por un lado no estaba aceptando salir con él, solo sería una comida. Eso era todo.

— Bien, pero tú pagas la comida de hoy — Murmuró Astrid caminando a su lado. Hiccup Haddock sin duda había cambiado en los dos últimos años. Solo esperaba que realmente no fuera a decir nada de sus intensiones frente a su familia, si lo decía; oficialmente entraba en el Factor N de su familia y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que nació después de una típica conversación en familia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos de todo.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, si no les gustan los A/U que no son canon, pues es mejor que no lean la historia, yo escribo para ustedes que me leen (siempre y cuando mi musa deje la huelga permantente)**

AVISO: Esta historia va a ser de cocción lenta, asi que no esperen accion trepidante o que todo pase deprisa. Va a ver bastante extraña con toques de comedia. Voy a experiementar con otros tipos de narracion. Los comentarios y recomendaciones seran siempre bienvenidas.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Astrid sabe que está en problemas.

 _\- Hiccup ha declarado sus intenciones con ella después de una clase._

 _\- Su madre parece haberse rendido en la búsqueda de novio (eso la asusta más)_

 _\- Tiene que fingir que hizo la comida._

 _\- Aunque ella sabe que no fue así, y que Hiccup lo sabe._

 _ **Pero la razón por la que Astrid sabe que está en problemas es porque Hiccup irá ese día a su casa**_ _._

Astrid no sabia si reir o llorar. En un dia malo, solo tenía que tomar una taza de café y leer un buen libro para sentirse mejor. En un dia realmente malo, se incluia una visita al doctor para que le recetará alguna pastilla para la migraña y se rezaba para que no fuera extremadamente malo. En un dia pesimo de cojones, cosa que pasa tarde o temprano. Porque nadie está excepto de esos días. Esos dias, los pesimos, incluian tambien una buena tarde de sueño si era posible..Astrid no estaba segura que clase de día sería ese.

Como si realmente no tuviera serios problemas en la vida real dejando de lado los problemas imaginarios de su familia. Las cosas en la librería donde trabaja no están muy bien, así que ahora debe buscar un nuevo lugar para trabajar aunque sus únicas opciones no son muy alentadoras. Había mandado solicitud de trabajo a varias empresas especializadas en su carrera pero de ninguna había recibido respuesta, salvo de un lugar donde por pura casualidad dejó una solicitud de trabajo.

Al parecer aún existen los llamados videoclubs.

— Hija, acomoda los platos. — Murmuró su madre acariciando su mejilla. — No te preocupes algo encontrarás, eres una chica muy lista. — Su madre sonrió tratando de animarla. —¿Notaste que Hiccup es más alto? — Su madre terminó de acomodar la mesa.

Entonces Astrid se dio cuenta que realmente no lo había notado, aunque todos lo mencionaban. No solo era más alto, también había cambiado. Quizás el hecho de haberse ido de Berk había provocado eso cambio tan radical. Porque si lo analizaba bien, el Hiccup Haddock que ella conocía jamás hubiera sido tan directo.

Astrid se dio cuenta que toda su familia estaría sentada ahí. Todo el día. Despacio succionando su alma con sus comentarios bien intencionados pero a la larga mordaces, ya podía imaginarlos... _«Realmente deberías considerar tu carrera, Astrid. Harías mucho más dinero que siendo una mera ayudante. ¿Qué? ¿Especialista certificada en literatura?. Bien, es cierto que hiciste maravillosos ensayos. Pero esa es apenas una carrera para personas educadas en universidades. Quiero decir, ¿no es una carrera_ _difícil_ _? ¿No te preocupa que estés perdiendo el dinero que tus padres invirtieron en tu educación?»_

¡No! ¡Porque su educación fue gratis! ¡Porque su mamá trabaja en la universidad a la que asiste, y una de las ventajas de su trabajo es la matrícula gratis!

Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué se llevan tan bien todo el tiempo , y sin embargo, no tienen nada que decirse en reuniones?

Astrid sospecha que es porque en las reuniones, la familia siempre piensa que los comentarios son de ayuda cuando no lo son, y seguro ese día no será la excepción. Y no porque tuvieran malas intenciones, sería lo contrario.

Está claro que ella es la oveja negra de la familia, y tratan de ayudarla.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Astrid vio la hora, dudaba que Hiccup llegará tan pronto, seguro era Heather, y así era, no solo era Heather, también Tilda y "La cosa" llamada "Brutacio". Si, sin duda aquello sería interesante. ¿Donde rayos se sentarian todos? Peor aún, todos habían ido a ver como si fuera un espectáculo, que dicho sea de paso si era un espectáculo. Suspiro resignada a que así sería. Camicazi llegó con toda la elegancia que la caracteriza (como si fuera a una reunión de sociedad) Astrid vio su atuendo. "normal" ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pensaba su prima? Aunque poco tiempo le dio para pensar en cualquier cosa, su tía Helga llegó, seguida de sus tres tías favoritas y su tío. Aquel tío que siempre trataba de ser divertido, pero obviamente jamás lo era. Seguramente sí decía que quería un novio los dioses la castigaban, pero después de aquella Declaracion su corazón se había acelerado, después de todo seguía siendo una chica, aunque fuera sería y nada romántica. Aquello estaba mal, tanto hablar de ser una solterona afectaba su mente.

— Entonces ¿Como sera esto? — Pregunto Tilda con marcada emoción. — Es decir, ¿es una prueba de resistencia? ¿Un interrogatorio? ¿Solo verán si tiene material de novio?

— Vamos hermana, sabemos que será una carnicería, recuerdas a ¿Como se llama el ciego de tu novio? — Tacio observó a Camicazi. — El de la universidad del otro lado. Bueno él tartamudeaba como tonto — El chico soltó una carcajada al recordar esa escena. — Si, era tan divertido verlo.

— ¿Recuérdame porque estás aquí? — Camicazi cruzó sus brazos.

— Porque debemos venir a estas cosas. ¿Porqué Preguntas? — Tacio negó, era como si los comentarios de Camicazi se resbalaran. — ¿Porqué estás aquí? No vives aquí, vives en la casa de enfrente

Touche, aquella pregunta terminó de zanjar aquella pelea, porque siempre peleaban esos dos. Era como si tuviera más familiares. Porque sus amigos se habían acostumbrado a estar con el clan Hofferson tanto que ya sabían todo de todo, y cuando decía eso se refería a los chismes.

Para esas alturas Astrid agradecía que no hubiera más familia en su casa, está no era muy grande ¿Que pensaban queriendo entrar en el comedor todos ellos?

Hiccup llegó puntual con un ramo de flores, aunque rápido aclaro que eran para la madre de Astrid.

— Solo es un detalle por cumplir mi petición. Sé que quizás interrumpí su almuerzo en familia.

— Para nada — La madre de Astrid sonrió al chico. — Por favor siéntete en casa, Astrid se esforzó mucho preparando la comida para ti, es en muerta de gratitud por traerla a casa. Sé que te dio un poco de molestias

— Si, Astrid preparo la comida para agradecerte — Intervino el señor Hofferson.

Astrid solo quería enterrar su cara en la tierra. Hiccup sabía bien que ella no había preparado nada, aún así había hecho lo que había dicho, pretendió que creía aquella mentira

— ¿En verdad? — Tacio alzo una ceja — ¿Lo crees? — pregunto sorprendido ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de su hermana.

— Claro que sí, Astrid lo hizo ¿Verdad? — Hiccup la vio, casi podía ver en sus ojos que le decía _«Solo di que sí»_

— Claro ¿Porque no? Yo he aprendido a cocinar. — Astrid rodó los ojos. — Bueno mejor comemos antes que esto pase de ser un almuerzo a una cena.

Tal como Astrid había esperado, su familia había comenzado siendo demasiado amable para luego pasar a las preguntas incómodas.

— Prueba la lasaña, Astrid la preparo especialmente para ti.

— ¿En verdad? — pregunto Hiccup después de probar la comida — ¿Cuál es la receta?

Astrid observó a todos lados, no sabía la receta eso era más que obvio, le dio una buena patada al chico debajo de la mesa, sin duda estaba divirtiéndose a sus costillas.

— Tiene queso, queso y...

— Carne — Murmuró el señor Hofferson. — Es una receta secreta, no podemos revelar su contenido

— Claro — Hiccup asintió como si creyera eso. — Supongo que Astrid la sabe, entonces solo esperaré que me invite de nuevo.

— Él lo sabe — Murmuró Tacio. — Se nota. Que sabe que no es cierto

Si Hiccup habia recibido una patada; sin duda Tacio había sentido lo que era enojar a Astrid.

— ¡Dioses! Me van a romper una pierna. — Tacio se quejó. El era como su hermana, sin filtro y tacto para hablar.

— Mi hermano es sensible, ya saben, suele saber cuándo alguien miente.

―Cierto ―dijo, Astrid desesperada. Por aquella humillación.

— ¿Qué tal ha sido tu día Hiccup? — Pregunto Camicazi cambiando el tema.

— Cansado, tengo muchos trabajos de medio tiempo, porque necesito pagar los préstamos de la universidad. Quiero aprender las cosas desde abajo.

— ¿Que hay de ti Astrid? — Hiccup nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto cínica

Astrid esta desesperada porque tiene muchas ganas de salir de esa habitación―. Yo, um, sólo acabo de regresar de la tienda. Compré un poco de queso. Para la comida, es decir fui a la tienda e hizo todo esto, porque soy tan dedicada.

Astrid realmente le dedicó una mirada que parecía decir «Te voy a matar, te estas pasando de listo»

¡Oh, Thor! Ni siquiera sabe como actuar como una anfitriona. Lo cual supone es entendible, ya que ni siquiera es su comida

Aun así. No tienen que restregárselo tanto. El teléfono sono sorprendiéndola en sus reflexiones malhumoradas. No es su celular... es el teléfono de la casa, el que está bajo el nombre de su madre. Sólo una persona había llamado desde hacía varios días. Los mensajes que nunca menciona a sus amigas. O a su madre.

―Um, probablemente es para mi―Astrid Se levantó rápido. ―Me pregunto quién puede ser ―pregunta, aunque ella está segura de saber quién es. Se levantándo y fue hasta el teléfono. La verdad, si era quien creía. No hay nada más irritante que un ex novio que quiere programar almuerzos con alguien que no quiere verlo ni en pintura.

―¿Hola? ―dice Astrid, después de levantar el receptor.

Astrid Supo instantáneamente que es el "Tipo que prefiere ver el partido."

— Si, ahora no puedo hablar. — Dicho eso colgó el teléfono. Era lo bueno de la tecnología, ya nadie usaba los teléfonos de casa, incluso sus padres.

Ahora se preguntaba cómo Björn había conseguido el teléfono de su casa. Peor aún, como es que nadie había respondido esas llamadas, no es que su padre no estuviera en casa ¿Y si había respondido y no había dicho nada? Pensando en eso regreso a la mesa.

Hiccup siguió comiendo y respondiendo aquellas preguntas incómodas, como: si tenía novia, que opinaba del matrimonio, cosas completamente normales para cualquier persona que conociera a su familia.

— Astrid, Hiccup está soltero ¿No es una lástima? Con lo lindo que es.

— Ajá. — Respondió la chica sin prestar verdadera atención a nada de eso, ella no quería un novio, los dioses la castigarán si comenzaba a delirar con quedarse soltera. Sólo tiene veinte años, está en su mejor momento. Así pues, todo iba perfectamente de acuerdo al plan de su familia. Los invitados estaban contentos, aunque más que invitados eran colados a su casa.

Tacio parloteaba sobre mentiras y chicos que jamás se acercarán a su hermana.

— No, nadie entiende esa conexión. Es por eso que jamás se acercaran a mi hermana

Astrid realmente creía que aveces su amigo parecía un poco drogado, pero no era así, solo era su forma extraña de hablar.

La comida terminó sin mucho percance. Si quitaba el interrogatorio y las miradas felices de su familia, como si hubieran encontrado oro. Había sido una tarde completamente normal

— Esto fue... Divertido. — Mencionó Hiccup sonriendo, Astrid comenzaba sospechar que su sonrisa era algo linda; aunque fuera cínico, porque a leguas se veía que solo estaba tratando de ser amable con sus tías.

Su tía Helga, sin embargo, parece completamente entusiasmada con el chico…fascinada con él, en realidad. Se la pasó acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella en la cocina cuando fingía estar sudando por lavar los patos y susurrando cosas como:

—Entonces… ¿ese chico? ¿Es realmente un heredero?

Astrid lamento el día que le menciono toda esta cosa de la familia de Hiccup a su tía. En serio, no sabia en qué estaba pensando. Decirle algo confidencial a su tia es como decírselo a un loro. Sólo un tonto esperaría que no lo repitiera.

—Um, sí —le dijo terminando de acomodar todo—. Pero recuerda, que yo dije que no parece estar interesado en eso… o lo que sea. Y, ya sabes. Hay como mil chicos así. O supongo que cuentan los que verdaderamente son.

La tia Helga como de costumbre, ignora completamente sus respuesta.

—Así que Hiccup es como un príncipe de blanco —Está observando a Hiccup paseándose alrededor, mientras recoge una bandeja de aperitivos (cóctel de camarones y verduras) de la mesa de café delante del sofá donde su padre y Tacio están teniendo una animada conversación sobre juegos de mesa

—Astrid, anotaste en el departamento de novios.

Ahora Astrid esta realmente molesta. No sólo porque son casi las cinco y le pidió a Heather y Tilda que no dejarán que su familia hiciera de eso una especie de cita a ciegas. Pero no hay señales de que vayan a hacerlo. Lo que no es tan inusual, ya que ellas suelen ayudarla con esas cosas

Aun así, no le gusta que Hiccup no se muestre incómodo

A pesar de que su tía Helga está averiguando todo sobre él, Inconscientemente parece creer que está ayudando mucho.

—No es por eso que está aqui—susurro hacia su tía —. Sabes eso.

— Lo que digas, es como lo vi en las hojas de té, todos lo vimos en las hojas de té. Sólo confía en nosotros.

— Claro, sería bueno si las hojas del té dijeran algo sobre trabajos.

— No pidas imposibles. — Su tía negó. — Solo puedes ser una chica que cuida la casa como tu padre

—Oh, bueno, eso explica mucho.— Observó a su tía . Sólo estaba ahí por ser su familia. No necesitaba ser insultada en su propia casa. O la casa de sus padres. «Tranquila» recitó en su mente, su tía solo era así, en ese momento sentía lástima por Camicazi. Podía entender de dónde venía tantas tonterías por parte de su prima.

— Tía, yo estoy estudiando. — Le recordo Astrid. — Las mujeres de esta familia saben trabajar, claro quitando algunas excepciones. — Ahí estaba la respuesta a cada comentario de su tía. — Ya sabes, hay algunas mujeres Hofferson que prefieren solo ser amas de casa y eso está muy bien.

La tía Helga la observó. Algo en su expresión debió decirle a Astrid que no siguiera. — Ese carácter tuyo es muy malo, debes mejorarlo.

Astrid necesitaba alejarse de su tía antes de asesinarla.

Así que mejor fue a la sala, sonrío con toda la cortesía posible esperando que Hiccup realmente no diga nada sobre sus intenciones con ella.

Después de unos minutos de ver a todos y ver a Heather no puede evitar hablarle, porque parecía que algo no estaba bien. Llevo a Heather al corredor. — Se supone que evitarían esto.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso ahora mismo —Respondio su amiga, Heather sabía que ella estaba sufriendo todo aquello, que le incomodaba que su familia estuviera sobre Hiccup.—. Sólo disfruta de tu familia. Hablaremos mañana sobre todo esto y reiremos .

—Uh, no. No lo haremos —dijo Astrid—. Vamos a hablarlo ahora mismo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy bien —respondio Heather—. Estoy disfrutando de esta reunión .

—¿Que rayos te pasa? ¿Qué estás pensando? tú eres mi mano derecha, sé que tú y tu novio pelearon, pero no puedes dejarme sola con todos ellos así. Camicazi está usando un TRAJE ENTERO de gamuza. Con un pasador que va desde su garganta hasta su entrepierna. No puedes hacerme esto.

Heather comenzo a reír, ¡se está riendo!

—Lo siento, Astrid —respondio—. Pero vas a tener que defenderte tú misma. No voy a intervenir en ese interrogatorio, yo solo vine a ver lo que pasaba justamente.

—¡Vamos! —Astrid Estaba suplicando, pero no le importaba—. Ustedes pelean todo el tiempo. Y siempre lo arreglas. Que estés enojada con tu novio secreto no impide que me ayudes

—No es una pelea con mi novio —respondio Heather—. Escucha Astrid ahora mismo aquí estamos en medio de una charla sin sentido. Realmente lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar mañana de todo esto?

—Heather no tiene que ser así. ¿Qué hizo esta vez? Te puedo decir que tu novio se siente horrible sobre eso. Sólo…

—Astrid—La voz de Heather suena diferente. No triste. Ni feliz. Solo diferente—. Escucha, no voy a hacerlo. No voy a interrumpir a tu familia. No te lo quería decir porque no quería que enloquecieras… quiero que disfrutes tu reunion. Pero Hans y yo no solo hemos tenido una pelea, ¿de acuerdo? Hemos terminado, además mis padres de están divorciando, y tú estás quejándote de la atención que tu familia tiene contigo, yo quisiera esa atención ¿Sabes? Quizás tú familia no es como quisieras y es excéntrica, hablan de sexo durante el desayuno y tu padre siempre está buscando cupones para ir a comprar. Pero tienes una familia que está aquí. Se preocupa por tu futuro, que seas una solterona con gatos, quizás eso jamás pase, pero se preocupan.

Aquello fue como un punzón el el corazón de la rubia. Ella se preocupaba por algunas tonterías como la atención de su familia, pero habían cosas más importantes, después de todo tenía una familia. Heather estaba lejos de la suya, su hermano se había casado y podía verlo muy pocas veces y sus padres habían emigrado en busca de poder pagar su educación.

— Yo lo siento.

— No digas nada Astrid, no quería decirte nada, porque es tu momento. Es algo que tu familia espera, aunque probablemente no pase nada, pero mira.— Heather señaló la sala donde todos reían, incluyendo los gemelos.— Estás cosas son las que debes valorar. Aunque no te importen, solo sigue la corriente.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus problemas no eran tan malos, eran solo lo que ella quería verlos así, al final del día ella sólo debía ignorar los consejos de su familia.

Hiccup se levantó

— Bueno, debo irme — Mencionó para desilusión de todos. — Todos han sido muy amables conmigo.

— Astrid acompaña a tu amigo hasta la salida.

Realmente no tenía objeción sobre eso.

— Astrid. — Hiccup finalmente hablo con ella al estar fuera de la casa. — Tu familia es divertida. Siempre me gustó lo unidos que son, seguro jamás es aburrido estar así

— Bueno, aveces no es divertido.

— Ya. — Hiccup chasqueo la lengua. — Mi familia jamás fue así. No deberías hacer eso, dar a tu familia por sentada, un día algo puede pasar y extrañaras todo esto. Mírate, pareces estresada. Ellos solo se preocupan por ti, aún no se qué les preocupa, eres Astrid, tú puedes con todo. Pero es reconfortante que al final del día alguien te pregunté cómo te ha ido, aunque no tengas nada que decir

— Hiccup ¿Qué pasó contigo? Has cambiado.

— La vida es corta para desperdiciarla, un día puede terminar y la verdad no quiero arrepentirme de no hacer las cosas que pude hacer. Las cosas que pude decirle a alguien, ya sabes, hacer todo sin arrepentirme.

— Entiendo, pero no responde mi pregunta

— Mi padre murió. — Hiccup hablo rápido — Eso paso, supongo que esas cosas hacen que uno piense en las cosas de otra manera, las cosas que debes disfrutar. Solo ver la vida como algo nuevo y disfrutar las pequeñas cosas que te da. Como una comida casera.

Por alguna razón saber todas esas cosas la hicieron sentir tonta, sus problemas no eran tan complicados, solo se complicaba mucho, nuevamente sintio esa opresión y ahora no dejaba de sentirse tonta por pensar que sus problemas era tan malos.

— Yo no.

— No digas nada. — Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

Ahí estaba, el pálpito de su corazón. No podía ser, estaba sintiendo muchas emociones, sin duda había algo nuevo moviendose en su corazón. El gen estaba activandose. ¡No, eso no pasaba! Hiccup se acercó lentamente hasta ella, casi podian darse un beso, tantas emociones encontradas en un solo día. De pronto vieron una pantunfla voladora que golpeó la cabeza de Hiccup.

— Esto...— Voltearon a todos lados. — No es de tu abuela.

— ¿Que? No claro que no, eso es... Seguramente cayó de algún lugar, que no es mi casa.

— Bueno, piensa en lo que te dije, la vida es corta Hofferson, no te la pases todo el tiempo de mal humor. Hace daño tanto estrés. — Hiccup se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar giro para verla — Astrid ¿Tienes Facebook?

La chica asintió, aunque realmente no lo tenía. Nuevamente se despidió de su amigo. (Por ahora) tomó la pantunfla que obviamente venía de su casa.

Al llegar con su familia estaba más que confundida por haber esquivado una pantunfla volando por su cabeza

— Bien ¿Porque me avientan cosas?

— Astrid, Astrid ¿no sabes que primero hay que mostrar, pero sin dar la mercancía?. Eso no se hace — Su abuela la vio sería. — Que no piense que eres una chica fácil

— Aghh, en verdad no los soporto, no entiendo lo que quieren. — Astrid fue a su habitación jalando a sus amigas.

— Alguna de ustedes puede ayudarme a hacer una cuenta de Facebook.

Sus amigas la vieron sorprendidos, _Astrid-odio las redes sociales- no soy un pez._ Quería estar en una red social ¿Pues que había pasado en esos poco minutos?

Astrid suspiro, realmente estaba en problemas y quizás eran por voluntad propia, ese gen no tenía nada que ver, tampoco la maldición imaginaria de su familia, solo estaba tratando de ampliar sus horizontes.

Así que esta vez, Astrid tenia un dia que no es que fuera malo. Ni realmente malo. Ni siquiera era pesimo.

Astrid estaba descubriendo que se puede redefinir el horror mas abyecto al descubrir que tienes una autentica pesadilla entre manos.

Ella tenia uno de esos dias que solo se tienen una o dos veces en la vida. Uno que solo podia definirse como "ojala no me hubiera levantado hoy". Asi de extraño había sido. solo pudo reir. Mas que nada por no llorar. Reir como una posesa.

¿Porque había sido un mal día?

Porque se había dado cuenta que realmente su día era bueno y sus problemas no eran nada en comparación con los problemas de las personas a su alrededor.

— ¿Entonces Facebook? — Pregunto Tilda. — Déjamelo a mí.

Bien quizás su día no sé sentiría tan mal. Aunque lo dudaba, sin duda crecer no era tan divertido como había creído. Hacerse adulto es una mierda.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les guste, Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta fumadez que salió de mi cabeza xD De verdad, me suben el ánimo sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Astrid no sabía cómo describir lo que ocurría ese día en su casa, porque como nadie más tenía casa, todos los problemas se resolvían en la suya. Y cuando decía todos, realmente se refería a TODOS, incluidos los de los gemelos, que iban a resolver sus discusiones a su casa, pero ese día había algo más importante ocurriendo en la sala de su casa.

Izvik había ido de visita, pero no cualquier visita, era "LA VISITA" sus padres estaban ahí. Astrid quien no tenía nada que ver con aquello no pudo resistir quedarse para ver aquella graciosa escena.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunto la abuela Hofferson observando fijamente al chicos, que como Brutacio habia dicho (cuando decía cosas acertadas) Izvik, sudaba cual cerdo en el matadero. La tradición dictaba que la mano de la novia se pedía a la persona mayor de la casa o familia, en pocas palabras, los padres no tenían voz ni voto si había una abuela, y claro que la había.

— Queremos pedir la mano de su hija.

La tía Helga no podía estar más feliz. Heather se recargo contra Astrid.

— Esto se va a descontrolar. — Susurro divertida.

Astrid observó a su prima, su gusto para la ropa la asustaba..¿Que tenía puesto? Un vestido blanco con olanes. De esos vestidos que uno se espera de alguien recatado. Pero Camicazi era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Cómo piensas mantener a mi nieta? — La voz de la abuela Hofferson interrumpió cualquier charla amena.

— Mi hijo está estudiando, pronto comenzará a trabajar

— Si, si. — La abuela los observo fijamente. — ¿Cómo va a trabajar y mantener a nuestra Camicazi?

La conversación se ponía más tensa

— ¿No estará insinuando que su nieta no trabajara?

Astrid solo se preparó, ya podía ver a su abuela y la madre de Izvik en una batalla interna, casi se podía ver las chispas volar entra ambas

— Mi nieta está bien educada, todas las mujeres Hofferson somos trabajadoras, aún en el hogar.

Astrid negó divertida, porque técnicamente ella había dicho lo mismo de una forma grosera.

— ¿Acaso Izvik no sabe que no se casa con Camicazi? — Pregunto Heather sonriendo. — Esto es una boda con toda la familia. TODA — Recalcó sus palabras.

— Bueno, ahora lo sabe. — Murmuró Astrid, la madre de Izvik parecía horrorizada con aquellas palabras.

— Yo amo a Camicazi, la cuidaré bien. Tengo... Tengo un trabajo. — Sin duda estaba dudando mientras tomaba un poco de té, al parecer trataba en vano de amortiguar la tensión del lugar. — Señora Hofferson

— Ahí lo tienes — Intervino la tia Helga. — No me llama Mamá, me dice señora. ¿Que clase de modales son esos?

— Su hija no me llama mamá. — Recordó la madre del chico.

Claro que para la familia Hofferson no era lo mismo, pero seguramente ninguna persona lo entendería.

Astrid señaló el pasillo, aún necesitaba hablar con su amiga, no le gustaba verla preocupada

Heather sabía bien lo que su amiga quería; así que antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar comenzó a hablar.

— Nunca voy a volver con Hans, Astrid —dijo, sacando una Coca-Cola de su bolso.

—Nunca se sabe —Respondio Astrid—. Quiero decir, un poco de tiempo separados puede hacer que lo extrañes.

—Entonces simplemente lo llamaré —dice Heather—. Aún quiero que seamos amigos. Es un chico increíble y divertido. Pero ya no quiero ser su novia

—¿Fue por todas esas tonterías? —pregunto Astrid—. Ya sabes, ¿que él no tenga un trabajo y que no tenga nada que hacer en todo el día excepto leer, hornear, limpiar y esas cosas?

Aquello que realmente sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad para Astrid, quizás porque eso hacia su padre. Además Con todo el trabajo con el que esta siendo sobrecarga en su nuevo trabajo como encargada de un vídeo club: Un hombrecillo con acento (aun no sabe que acento es) se la pasa diciéndole que debe practicar su atención al cliente, como si no tuviera un doctorado en ser educada desde octavo grado, además porque necesitaba sonreír a un hombre que alquilaba una película de adultos, todo ese trabajo apenas y le dejaba tiempo de pasar la aspiradora de vez en cuando para ayudar en su casa, mucho menos hornear algo.

Por otro lado, esta aprendiendo un montón. Más que nada acerca de los desafíos de los padres de adolescentes en el nuevo milenio. Pero también he aprendido cómo llevar una empresa pequeña, que renta de películas porno en Berk

—Claro que no —Interrumpe Heather—, aunque hablando de trabajos, debería conseguir pronto uno, justamente en una hora tengo una entrevista de trabajo, ojalá tenga suerte como tú prima.

—Sólo cinco minutos más —le ruega Astrid—. Estoy realmente preocupada por ti. Quiero decir, sé que puedes cuidarte y todo eso, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentir que todo esto es mi culpa. Si tan solo te hubiera prestado más atención y me hubiera dado cuenta que no estabas bien, quizás pude hacer algo.

—Oh, por favor —Respondio Heather sonriendo—. Que Hans y yo terminemos no tiene nada que ver contigo, Astrid

—Te defraude. Y por eso, lo siento tanto, muchísimo. Pero creo que puedo compensarte por eso.

—Oh, esto debe ser bueno —dijo Heather acerca de la oferta de su amiga.

—De verdad —dijo Astrid—. Aún no sé cómo pero lo haré...

— Bien, bien.

Ambas chicas fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de la sala, al parecer Camicazi había decidido que era divertido poner maní en las galletas que le dio a su prometido sabiendo que es alérgico, así que mientras esperan a la ambulancia, aprovechan para tomar selfies y subirlas al Facebook. Claro porque no hay nada más importante que registrar el momento exacto en el que tú prometido está hinchado como pez globo siendo llevado en una ambulancia, mientras sonríes mostrando tu anillo de compromiso.

— Astrid ven. — La jalo su prima. — Sonríe.

— Prioridades — Mencionó Astrid mostrando lo que parecía una sonrisa.

* * *

Astrid esta segura que últimamente ha aprendido cosas de ella misma, quizás es la edad o que por primera vez está prestando atención realmente a su familia y preocupaciones de la vida. Aunque sus divagaciones sobre el camino de la madurez no llegaron más profundo cuando su celular sonó leyó el nombre y sabía que no sería nada bueno, después de su mala racha consiguiendo empleo se había quedado trabajando en el único lugar que le daba una paga decente. Asi que recibir un mensaje de su compañera en: Vicio club, el vídeo club donde trabajaba (más bien tienda de vídeos porno) solo le enviaba mensajes cuando el dueño había decidido que queria despedirla.

 **La chica de la tienda**

 **15:35**

 **Asunto: Estás metida en un lío Astrid**

 _«¿Dónde estás? He visto al estúpido dueño merodeando en la tienda, Me parece que te espera otro mensajito sobre tu aspecto laboral. ¿Cuántos llevas? ¿Cincuenta?_

 _Esta vez más te vale tener una buena excusa porque el dueño ha dicho hace un rato con respecto a las chicas irresponsables que las hay a montones y que podía hacer venir a cualquier otra persona en un santiamén para ocupar tu puesto si le daba la gana. Me parece que lo decía en broma. Es difícil de saber porque la máquina de refrescos está estropeada y todavía no se ha tomado su Pepsi cola de la mañana. Por cierto, ¿pasó algo en es_ _a comida que tuviste el otro día,_ _entre el chico y tú?»_

Astrid suspiro, hablando de Hiccup, este también le había mandado un mensaje, el cual era obvio no había leído gracias a la preocupación por Heather y la conmoción por la intoxicación de Izvik ¿Porque ese chico querría unirse a su familia? ¿Porque cualquier chico querría hacer eso? Astrid sospechaba que había cierto tipo de hombres que eran atraídos a las mujeres Hofferson, no había otra forma de explicarlos, en estos tiempos ¿Quién deja todo en manos de las familias?

Leyó el mensaje de Hiccup lentamente

 **Hiccup Haddock**

 **11:47**

 **Asunto: Pantunfla volando**

 _«Astrid, no es por ser desconsiderado, pero he estado pensando si tú familia ha intentado asesinarme, porque estoy seguro que alguien me aventó una pantunfla por acercarme, esto me hace preguntarme si planean aventarme una sartén la próxima vez, aún así sigo manteniendo mis palabras sobre mis intenciones contigo_

 _Pd: Aún no me dices tú Facebook»_

Astrid suspiro leyendo ese mensaje, realmente no sabía si su familia planeaba aventarle todo lo que se encontrarán solo para evitar que diera la "Mercancía" tan fácilmente.

Ese día parecía que estaba muy solicitada porque los mensajes no dejaban de llegar

 **Hombrecillo de la tienda**

 **15:36**

 **Asunto: ¿Dónde demonios estás?**

 _«¿Dónde demonios estás? Pareces tener la impresión equivocada de que los días libres no se acuerdan de antemano con el jefe. Esto me hace albergar ciertas dudas de que seas una buena empleada. Te veo más bien de desempleada»_

Astrid tuvo el impulso de aventar el celular, parecía que mientras más inteligentes los celulares más tontas se volvían las personas. Contó hasta diez y después le siguió hasta el cien, su padre siempre le dijo que debía hacer eso cuando estaba preocupada o ansiosa. Al llegar al veinticinco su mente estaba calmada nuevamente.

Aún habían unos seis mensajes sin leer, lentamente y sin prisa comenzó a leer los mensajes que faltaban.

 **El Idiota**

 **11:53**

 **Asunto: Te extraño.**

 _«Esto no es propio de ti, Astrid. Por el amor de Dios, No estoy saliendo con la chica sexy de la tienda, ella y yo solo nos besamos, pero es porque te fuiste ese día, si lo piensas bien es tu culpa... ¿No lo entiendes?_

 _No significó nada para mí, Astrid, te lo juro. Dios mío, no tenía que habér tratado de ser un caballero invitandote a un restaurante. Pensaba que eras más madura. Pero mira que montar el numerito de desaparecer y no responder mis llamadas y_ _mensajes_ _._

 _Bueno, nunca me lo habría esperado de una mujer como tú, es todo lo que tengo que decir._

 _Björn»_

¿Su culpa? Vaya que el chico era más idiota de lo que ella pensó ¿Como pudo perder tres meses de su vida con un completo imbecil? Seguro estaba con su periodo cuando lo vio atractivo.

Volviendo a su celular, realmente jamás pensó que sería tan popular como para tener varios mensajes.

 **La Chica de la tienda**

 **15: 40**

 **Asunto: Responde tu maldito teléfono**

 _«Chica, ¿dónde estás? Me estoy empezando a preocupar. ¿Por qué no me has llamado, por lo menos? Espero que no te haya atropellado un autobús o algo así. Pero supongo que si te hubiera pasado alguna desgracia nos habrían avisado. Eso suponiendo que lleves tú identificación encima._

 _Bueno, no me preocupa realmente que estés muerta. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que te despidan y tener que volver a almorzar con algún nuevo idiota que venga a trabajar en tu lugar. Dado que estás Desaparecida o algo así, una vez un empleado trato de comer un pescado crudo, si el maldito sushi ¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto? SIN ALIÑAR. no quiero un nuevo compañero de trabajo loco o pervertido. Por cierto, creo que deberías saber que un chico llamado Björn va por ahí diciendo que haces esto por lo que sea que sucediera entre ustedes. Si lo que te acabo de decir no te hace aparecer por aquí, y rápido, no sé qué te hará venir.»_

Bien eso sí era alarmante, muy alarmante. Björn tenía mucho tiempo libre, lo único bueno de aquel chico era que era tan tonto como para estar en la misma carrera, de hecho Astrid no recordaba que carrera estudiaba Björn. Astrid finamente decidió responder un mensaje

 **Re: Hombrecillo** **de la tienda**

 **15:50**

 **Asunto: Mi impuntualidad,** **Astrid Hofferson**

 _«Estimado señor Adams:_

 _¿Qué puedo decir? Me ha atrapado, Supongo que mi:_

 _alcoholismo_

 _drogadicción_

 _Cleptomanía_

 _Mitomanía_

 _maltratos en la pareja_

 _trastornos del sueño_

 _Depresión clínica y unos cuantos problemas más me han hecho tocar fondo. ¡Por favor, inscribame en un Programa de Ayuda al Personal de inmediato! Porque los trabajadores tenemos derecho a esas atenciones por parte de su establecimiento, porque es la ley laboral. Si puede ser, asigneme a un loquero que se parezca a Eret y que lleve a cabo las sesiones de terapia sin camisa, sería todo un detalle. Porque el principal trastorno que sufro es ser una mujer de veinte años que vive en Berk y no es capaz de encontrar a un hombre que valga la pena. Un hombre que no me engañe, que no viva con su madre y que lo primero que haga el domingo por la mañana no sea ver el partido de fútbol. No sé si me explico. ¿Es mucho pedir?_

 _A ver si el Programa de Ayuda al Personal me arregla todo eso._

 _Astrid Hofferson_

 _La chica detrás del mostrador que alquila películas porno»_

Mandar ese mensaje se sintió tan bien, como si hubiera recibido una recarga de energía, había sido hasta cierto punto catártico.

— Estaré desempleada — Murmuró después de varios minutos.

Tampoco había querido faltar al trabajo en su día libre, porque bueno ¿Quién va a trabajar en su día libre? Ese hombrecillo estaba algo loco, seguro atentaba contra los derechos laborales, ¡Ja! Bien podía demandarlo, pero sinceramente no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Aún tenía una larga lista de mensajes, los que más miedo le daban eran los de su abuela, generalmente no entendía bien como funcionaba la mensajería instantánea y terminaba mandándole algún mensaje confuso, como el de ese día. Leyó lentamente el mensaje.

 _«Hija, no olvides meter los calzones, parece que va a lamer, lumer, llover. No entiendo esto, solo mete la ropa, dile a Astrid que no de su tesoro tan rápido»_

Sin duda el mensaje era para su madre, pero que podía hacer. Solo sonrió pensando en el significado de entregar su tesoro a cualquier persona.

Salió de su casa, por primera vez estaba vacía, porque todos estaban en el hospital esperando que el novio de Camicazi no muriera, solo por si acaso habían llevado a un juez de paz, porque uno jamás es demasiado precavido. ¿Como lo sabía? Porque los adolescentes del nuevo milenio tienden a poner toda su vida en Facebook. Pensando en Facebook, no había mandado solicitud de amistad a Hiccup, porque según Heather y su conocimiento en esas cosas; una chica no debe ser la primera en mandar la solicitud, de hacerlo pareces desesperada. Había demasiadas reglas cuando se trataba de la vida cibernética. Esto solo hacia que sus teorías se confirmaban los celulares eran adictivos. Casi era relajante tener algo que hacer. Tener una misión, aunque fuera rentar películas para adultos. No ser Astrid Hofferson, solo ser la chica detrás del mostrador  
 _  
_El hombrecito dueño del vídeo club no tardó en mandarle un mensaje, solo decía:

«Mañana la espero en el trabajo»

Su día mejoraba, solo tenía que ir con la señora Newman la dueña del edificio para decirle sobre las luces del corredor.  
— Señora Newman — Astrid noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Lentamente ingreso solo para encontrarse con la imagen de su casera en un charco de sangre. Al parecer había sido un robo.  
Sin duda alguna ese día no era malo, ni fatal, solo era un desastre.

Astrid no podía decir mucho de su vecina, salvo que era una viejecilla agradable. Era tan lamentable que hubieran personas tan malas. En fin, estaba en el hospital, porque al parecer no tenía ningún familiar o aún no los habían encontrado, y la policía necesitaba hablar con ella.

Tilda la alcanzó después de que llamara a Astrid y está le dijera lo que había pasado con su casera  
— Entonces tienes que quedarte aquí porque no tiene familia.  
— Tiene, pero no la han encontrado. — corrigió Astrid.  
— Bueno, tienes mala suerte.  
— Björn ha estado buscándome. En verdad no sé que pensé cuando le hice caso, lo único que tiene a su favor son sus músculos y que besa bien.  
—Mira, el chico te ha hecho un favor. Sé sincera, Astrid. ¿Realmente te imaginabas que tenían futuro como pareja? Me refiero a que fuma en PIPA, por el amor de Thor. ¿Y qué es eso de tanta música punk? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Un cantante profesional?No. Es un jugador de reserva. El chico es un fantasma y lo sabes, Astrid. Por eso, a pesar de llevar tres meses saliendo con él nunca se acostaron. ¿Recuerdas?

Astrid se puso de muchos colores ¿Cómo le decía a Tilda que jamás se había acostado con un chico?

— No me he acostado con él por culpa de su vello facial.— Mintio— ¿Cómo iba a acostarme con alguien que parece Robin Hood? No me quería lo suficiente como para afeitárse ¿Qué tengo de malo, Tilda? ¿Ni siquiera valgo como para que se afeiten por mí?  
— Por eso te dije del relleno, debes hacerle caso a un chico que te quiera como eres. ¿No hay nadie así cerca de ti?

Bien, si había alguien, pero por alguna razón no quería involucrarlo. Porque si lo hacía era cómo decirle que saldría con toda su familia e Hiccup le gustaba mucho como para hacerlo pasar por esa vergüenza. _  
_


	8. Capitulo 7

**[Los personajes no me pertenecen] no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.  
**

 **Pd: La historia tendra algunos OC's**

 **Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Astrid probablemente está pasando por un dilema existencial, de esos que son totalmente imaginarios, por una parte está envuelta en lo que parece un vestido color lavanda mientras una mujer malhumorada le dice que deje de moverse, por otro lado de alguna manera ha quedado envuelta en cuidar a su casera porque aún no han podido contactar con algún familiar.

Así que ahora después de ir a la escuela, hacer tareas, rentar películas y claro escuchar a su familia. Va a visitar a la viejita al hospital, sin mencionar que se hace cargo de la mascota. «Felicidades Astrid, felicidades» se dijo mentalmente.

Tilda no puede evitar observar aquellas caras raras que su amiga parecía hacer. — Eso te sacará arrugas joven. — La señaló — ¿Aún sigues cuidando al perro? Eso es ser buena vecina, yo no lo haría. Bueno quizas solo para molestar a mi hermano, el es tan tonto aveces.

Astrid asintió en su mente estaba la lista de tareas que tenía para ese mes.

 **Lista de Tareas** :

 _1\. ¡Lavar la ropa!_

 _2\. Terminar la tarea_

 _3\. Retirar las películas que ya no se rentan – Eso no incluye las películas para adultos, esas se rentan sin importar la recesión económica_

 _4\. Comprar un nuevo libro_

 _5\. Cuidar al perro de la casera_

 _6\. Evitar tener un novio. (Evitar los cortejos de Hiccup)_

 _7\. Conseguirme un empleo mejor._

 _8\. Tener novio (ya_ _esta_ _loca, lo sabe)_

 _9\. Tener una carrera exitosa._

 _10\. Tener hijos (su madre se mete en su mente)_

 _11\. Morir durmiendo a los 100 años._

 _12\. ¡Retirar la ropa de la lavandería. Mierda, muévete!_

— ¿Que ha pasado con Hiccup? — Pregunto su amiga Heather, quien peleaba con aquel estúpido vestido, a todo eso ¿Porque también tenía que ser dama de Camicazi?

— ¡ME HA PEDIDO QUE SALGAMOS! — Grito Astrid. — Bueno, más o menos. Es sólo para ir al cine, pero eso ya cuenta, ¿no? Toma, lee el mensaje de su invitación y dime si no suena demasiado impaciente. — Astrid le acercó su celular a su amiga.

— Bueno. — Dijo Heather después de pasarle el celular a Tilda. — No es como si fuera algo grave.

— Wooo, ¿Cuántos años han sido? ¿Dos? ¿Que pasa con Hiccup?

Astrid no quería sonar peyorativa, pero el tono de Tilda parecía implicar que ella no podía entender por qué alguien estaría interesado románticamente en ella.

— Aunque sinceramente no es mi tipo, es más bien de tu tipo. — Tilda le devolvió su celular.

Vaya revelación, Astrid jamás hubiera pensado que su amiga pudiera decirle eso, porque no parecía estar interesada en las relaciones y no quería pensar que su amiga era "Rara" bueno si lo pensaba pero no todo el tiempo.

—¿Tienes un tipo? —pregunto con una ceja levantada—. Porque parece que cubres una gama bastante amplia…

—Principalmente —interrumpió Heather—, A Tilda gusta la gente que puede mantener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando.

— A diferencia de Heather — Contra atacó la chica.

—Bueno, entonces, no es de extrañar que tú y Hans rompieran —Menciono Astrid, estaba preguntándose a qué hora terminarían de arreglar aquel vestido horrendo, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño. Finalmente después de las peores dos horas de su vida la tortura terminó.

— ¿Piensas responder ese mensaje? — Heather acomodo su ropa después de conseguir salir del vestido.

—Como si tuvieras que preguntarme —Astrid vio a su amiga como si estuviera loca. — ¿Y que mi familia lo torture?

—Eso debería hacerlo, está bien. ¿Si no es ahora, Como sabrás que es el indicado? No puedes ir teniendo novios secretos, solo serán perdedores.

Ambas chicas la vieron de forma sería.

— No te vas a casar, solo es tener una cita, una invitación al cine. Asi no les avientan pantunflas, sartenes y alguna otra cosa para que no entregues tus labios, y eso que no saben de Björn. Ya te hubieran expulsado de tu familia si lo supieran.

Y eso fue todo, sus amiga tenían razón. Bueno, excepto la parte donde pantunflas pasan volando cerca de ella, porque sigue volviéndo a reproducir aquella escena una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— Pero en verdad Hiccup no es la clase de chico varonil, es más bien... Bueno, Hiccup — Mencionó Tilda.

¿De que hablaba su loca amiga ¿Que el no era varonil? Quizás tenía un punto; pero debía admitir que la adolescencia le había pegado con todo y lo había favorecido, esa sonrisa que tenia derretidas por dentro a las chicas aproximadamente desde el segundo año de instituto, cuando todas comenzaron a notar los dientes blancos de Hiccup y sus labios sumamente besables

— ¿No vas tarde para tu trabajo o la escuela? — Pregunto Tilda.

Astrid negó porque envidiaba la vida despreocupada que tenía su amiga. No tenía necesidad de trabajar porque gracias a sus padres tenían una vida holgada. Tacio estaba esperándolas con cara de sueño o mejor dicho estaba roncando dentro del auto. — ¿Quieres que te demos un aventon?

— No gracias, la escuela es camino al centro, en la dirección contraria. Relájate, —le dijo Astrid a su amiga. —Voy a tomar el Metro.

Tilda pareció sorprendida. — Pero no puedes. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió la última vez?

Que Amable de su parte por recordárselo. La última vez que había intentado tomar el Metro, se metió de bruces en una reunión familiar, literalmente todas esas personas llevaban camisas de color verde brillante que decían Precaución: Vacaciones de la Familia Mikelson en Progreso, quienes la confundieron con la sobrina de alguien, la verdad Astrid no había entendido nada, entonces se abalanzaron sobre ella preguntando si ella era la chica que había dejado plantado al novio en el altar, y exigiéndole explicaciones. Causado tal conmoción- La familia Mikelson era muy extensa, tanto como la suya- que prácticamente la policía de tránsito tuvo que venir y quitárselos de encima. Luego, amablemente le pidieron que no viajase más en el metro.

— Bueno, sí, creo que aceptaré tu oferta.

— Los veo después, hoy tengo otra entrevista. — Heather se despidió de ellas.

— Esa chica está tan perdida como mi hermano en una biblioteca.

Astrid no entendía la relación de los gemelos, aún así los ronquidos de Tacio se escuchaban fuerte. Tanto que parecía que se ahogaria en cualquier momento. Seguramente se arrepentiría un día de ir con los gemelos a cualquier lugar, pero ese no sería el día.

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-**

No hay nada como la playa, las chicas en bikini y disfrutar de la compañía de una bella chica. Al menos esa impresión daba la foto en el departamento de Hiccup de Honolulu, al parecer era uno de esos sueños frustrados. Pasaba del medio día y el chico seguía dormido en lo que parecía una pila de basura. Si el día no fuera tan brillante, a lo mejor no se habría levantado del lugar donde dormía… O posiblemente lo hubiera hecho, pero inmediatamente habría regresado a su dulce y encantador sueño, abrazándose a la almohadilla como si fuera un oso de peluche y con su cabello castaño revuelto.

—No hoy… No hoy…— musitó con desagrado, para después tomar la decisión de levantarse, ir al baño y regresar al sofa.

Había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera había ido a su departamento en varios días ¿Tenía un compañero? Era eso o un vagabundo había entrado. Pero al parecer el universo tenía otros planes para él. De regreso a su sofá el celular de su compañero de piso no dejaba de sonar.

— Oye. — Hiccup estaba seguro que tenía otro compañero, aunque en los últimos dos meses había tenido al menos tres compañeros de piso, al parecer el era un poco ¿Insoportable? — Hiccup movió con el pie al chico, no recordaba su nombre. — ¡Oye! Tienes una llamada.

El chico solo se removió en el suelo moviendo su mano. Hiccup no sabía si tenía resaca o estaba cansado, no era lo más correcto pero respondió la llamada.

— Hola.

— Hola señor Newman, hemos intentado comunicarnos con usted, lamentamos informarle que su tía... — Hiccup escucho toda la explicación del asalto y sobre ser el único familiar, después de un cortes «Muchas gracias, yo me haré cargo» colgó el teléfono; era obvio que no pensaba hacerse cargo, mucho menos contactar con la persona que estaba cuidando a la tía Newman. Volvió hasta la sala donde su compañero ¿Cuál era su nombre? Hiccup pensó un poco antes de darle una patada en la pierna para despertarlo.

— ¡Oye! — Volvió a hablarle. Esperaba que no hubiera muerto, eso sería muy irónico, porque la tía del chico estaba en coma, pero viva.

Escucho la respiración del chico seguida de una maldición.

— ¿Que quieres tan temprano?

La ironía era que pasaba del medio día, había perdido dos clases, probablemente llegaría tarde al trabajo y el tipo le preguntaba con un descaro que era lo que quería.

— Tu teléfono sono, tu tía está en el hospital.

— ¿Que tía? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Porque respondes mi teléfono?

Hiccup solía ser paciente, un buen chico, pero no soportaba a los idiotas, y no es que el no se comportara así algunas veces, un poco idiota, pero ese chico estaba comenzando a colmar su paciencia

— Yo no sé...— Aún adormilado se dejó caer en el sofá aventando el celular de su compañero (el cual aún no recordaba el nombre, salvo que se apellidaba Newman). Y como si fuera poco (el universo lo odiaba ese día) su casero tuvo el descaro de deslizar un aviso de desalojo por falta de pago. Había estado trabajando en muchos lugares, pero la realidad era que la matrícula escolar, pagar los préstamos estudiantiles estaba consumiendo su dinero, por eso había decidido compartir la renta, pero ni eso lo había ayudado, suspiro cansado. Ahora sería un vagabundo si no conseguía dinero para la renta. El era inteligente. ¿Por que diablos no habia pensado en eso? Si, el era inteligente. No lo estaba demostrando mucho ultimamente. Quizas el estrés post traumatico de perder asu padre tuviera algo que ver. Pero la parte racional de su cerebro solo podia contemplar horrorizado como su boca tomaba el control y actuaba por su cuenta sin contar con la conducta. Dijo algunas maldiciones, al diablo ser amable con aquel inútil de compañero, ahora entendía porque no podía recordar su nombre. La parte racional de su cerebro le dio un buen golpe a la parte irracional de su cerebro. Claro que ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Como no pagaste la renta? — Soltó Hiccup visiblemente molesto.— ¿Es que eres idiota? te dije, lo dije varias veces, ¡hay que pagar la renta!

— Haddock, Haddock. — Musitó el joven cubriendo sus oídos. — Te preocupas demasiado, no es bueno para la salud, quizás lo olvidé, quizás no tenemos dinero, pero estamos jóvenes y saludables, podemos hacer dinero en una semana para pagar la renta. No seas dramático.

— ¡Ahh! — Hiccup fingió entenderlo. — Tenemos una orden de desalojo. — Por si fuera poco la luz había sido cortada en ese momento. — Sin luz, no tenemos dinero para comer, pero yo soy dramático, perdona si me preocupa vivir en la calle.— Bien, ya había sacado todo (casi todo) su enojo. — Si, si es mi error, merezco morir por eso. Por qué hace una semana se debía pagar la renta, y confíe en ti, ahora entiendo. — Finalmente dijo en tono dramático Hiccup acostándose en el suelo.

— No, no, calma…

— ¡Esta bien! — soltó de pronto. — Tú, como sea que te llames, irás a casa de tu tía, yo no sé a donde vayas y nos quedaremos ahí. Porque ni creas que te vas a ir sin pagar mi gratitud dejándome aquí.

El chico se quedó aturdido, Hiccup Haddock, el chico amable estaba obligándolo a ir a casa de su tía moribunda solo para no vivir en la calle. Bien tenía un punto, el tampoco quería buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Además quizás no había aportado lo suficiente para la renta y ahora estaban por ser desalojados.

Aquello ya era irónico para Hiccup, quien necesitaba con urgencia agua, en la mesa había un gran frasco con agua, así que lo tomo. Casi se atraganta ¿Acaso era un pez? ¡Un maldito pez dorado! Ni siquiera preguntaría de dónde había salido aquel pez dorado, ni porque vivía con lo que parecía un hippie. El pez dorado no tenía la culpa de que casi muriera por tragarselo.

— ¿Alguna otra mascota ilegal que necesite saber?

— Eres tan serio, en verdad Haddock. — El chico Newman señaló una jaula de hámster, el cual obviamente no estaba en su lugar. Más bien caminaba por la mesa. Hiccup pensó en las miles de formas de tortura que existían en el mundo.

— ¡Un conejillo de Indias!  
— penso, horrorizado al verlo: «¡Una conejilla jodidamente preñada!»

Mientras su compañero contemplaba radiante la mascota con una sonrisa… — Es lindo, lo conseguí ayer

Hiccup fue hasta al chico y lo cogió por los hombros

— Ese animal está a punto de tener crías —le dijo

— No, Haddock, sólo está un poco gordo —trato de calmarlo

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

— De una protectora de animales —contestó con insolencia.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has comprado en una tienda de animales? Es decir, si vas a traer animales de manera ilegal, al menos fíjate que no nos den rabia. ¿Porque discuto contigo?.. Eso es el menor de los males..— Trataba de decir su nombre.

— Svens. — Termino el chico. — ¿Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre?

Aquel pequeño detalle lo molesto un poco, el no era malo con los nombres solo no estaba en su mejor momento, tampoco quería pedir dinero a su madre. Sería como aceptar que no podía vivir sin depender de la fortuna de su familia.

— De acuerdo, no lo recuerdo, no estoy casi aquí, solo vengo a dormir o dormía, porque ya no tenemos casa y tú te preocupas por tu nombre.

— Oye, tranquilo. ¿No dijiste algo de una tía? — pregunto Svens, ahora realmente pensaba en las posibilidades de ser un vagabundo. No tenía ni un centavo para conseguir otro lugar, mucho menos con los precios de renta.

Y antes de qué pudiera decir algo. Hiccup se dio cuenta que realmente no quería pasar por todo el proceso de buscar casa, y si, por primera vez quería algo fácil. Asi que ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas. (la vergüenza se había ido lejos) antes de que los echara del lugar y fueron a casa de la tía moribunda en coma.

Bueno, con eso Hiccup confirmo que el universo era tan irónico y las ciudades tan pequeñas, el departamento quedaba justo en el edificio de Astrid y no cualquier lugar, estaba en la parte más alejada de su casa, bueno si se movía bien podía evitar toparse con Astrid, porque no quería ser el chico que parece acosarla (sospechaba que ella ya pensaba eso). Para esas horas ya había perdido un día de clases, un día de trabajo, y si, ya había perdido la vergüenza. Ya era jodidamente de noche y ahora estaba ahí, frente la puerta de la casa de una viejita en coma, con cara de sorpresa, sin duda ese día había sido muy brillante desde el inicio.

 **.-.-.-.**

* * *

Astrid llegó por los pelos a su primer clase. Debía agradecer a Tilda y su hermano. Quizas estaba un poco desilusionada por no ver a Hiccup molestándola desde su lugar. Asi que se dedicó a prestar atención. Por primera vez sentía que tenía el control de su vida nuevamente, aún así le daba miedo cumplir veintiún años, eso solo supondría un año más de tortura por parte de su familia antes de conseguir gatos, aquello seguía siendo lo mas estúpido que podía pasarle a los veintiún años, como si no fuera poco había estado atendiendo a la mascota de su casera a falta de algún familiar. Lo que solo había intensificado la paranoia de su abuela. Entre la escuela, la tarea y el trabajo apenas y había tenido tiempo para pensar en el romance o en su caso responder el mensaje de Hiccup sobre su invitación al cine.

Esa noche después de llegar a casa noto que estaba más vacía de lo normal, su tía Helga se había ido a un crucero relajante por las islas del sur. Supuestamente era algo que necesitaba, después de todo una suegra representa a su hija, realmente Astrid esperaba que eso no fuera Verdad, porque el pobre Izvik sufriría. De todos modos, su prima tampoco está; ella e Izvik se an ido. Se fueron en la tarde del domingo, después de muchos besos y charlas de toda la diversión que van a tener conociendo a la familia del novio. Por supuesto, la presionaron a ir, pero se dio cuenta que no lo decían en serio. Bueno, Camicazi sí, por supuesto. Y tal vez su padre quien quería que saliera un poco y se alejara de su abuela.  
¿Pero la madre de Izvik? ¿No tanto? La sonrisa que le dio cuando dijo―: "Oh, vamos, Astrid, será divertido" —No fue todo el camino hasta sus ojos. No se arrugaron a los lados como sí lo hacían normalmente cuando sonríe. Más bien fue una invitación que decía «De ninguna manera» Y Astrid lo entendía, esas cosas eran para los novios, la cortesía de conocer a la familia y hacer migas. Asi que todo eso la hizo pensar si tendria que pasar por toda esa tortura cuando decidiera tener una pareja estable, mejor solo se escapaba como habia visto en una de esas películas que rentaba en el vídeo club. Reviso su Facebook, debía aprender a usarlo algún día, Hiccup le había mandado una solicitud. Al parecer era cierto eso de esperar que el chico lo hiciera primero, a ella le daba igual, pero evitaba dramas innecesarios sobre la vida virtual. Astrid pensaba que tenía suficientes problemas en su vida real como para preocuparse por lo que pasaba en las redes sociales.

— ¡Rayos! — Astrid vio el reloj, se le hacia tarde para sacar al perro de su casera, ella no tenia ninguna obligacion de hacerlo, aun asi sentia una responsabilidad por ser ella quien habia encontrado a la viejita en ese estado y a falta de familia no queria que el perro terminará en alguna perrera, quizas la señora despertaria en algún momento.  
Asi que con toda la buena disposición fue hasta la casa, la policía le había proporcionado una llave, puesto que ella había dicho que cuidaria de la mascota. Como todas las noches salió de la casa, dio una vuelta por el parque y volvió después de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Perspectiva, solo necesita un poco de perspectiva. No es un terremoto ni un loco con un rifle ni una fuga radiactiva, ¿no? En la escala de desastres, no es de primera magnitud. Repite, no es un desastre de primera magnitud... Supone que algún día recordara ese preciso momento, se reira y pensara: «Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué tonta fui por angustiarme de esa manera...! Déjalo, Astrid. No te esfuerces». Aunque No le hace ninguna gracia y, de hecho, hasta se esta mareando. Ahi esta, sosteniendo la correa del perro de su casera, con el corazón desbocado, registrándo a Hiccup frente a ella de arriba abajo y buscando inútilmente emitir alguna palabra, en algún lugar de su cerebro sabe que puede hablar, pero él está ahí, frente a ella, en los lugares donde sabe que es imposible que esté. (Lo ve hasta en sus sueños húmedos) Porque Hiccup simplemente no puede estar de pie sujetando lo que parece una rata mientras sostiene una llave para ingresar a la casa de su casera en coma, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real ¿Que clase de cliché estúpido era ese? Aún así ahí estaban ambos viéndose fijamente esperando que alguno dijera algo. Fue el minuto más largo de la vida.  
Un minuto en el dentista ya es largo. Un minuto de música y comerciales tradicionales en televisión es  
todavía más largo. Incluso el minuto que un puto test de embarazo tarda en hacerse es largo….aquel silencio era absurdamente incómodo.

— ¡Mierda!— Exclamó Astrid, no fue su mejor momento. Se sintió abochornada por haber dicho eso. De tantas palabras que pudo expresar como "Hola" había dicho "Mierda" sin duda ir al ginecólogo y abrir sus piernas en un aparato para que un extraño urgara en su vagina y le dijera si su útero está bien no podía compararse con aquel sentimiento de completa vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Quizás sus problemas existenciales no era imaginarios, quizás realmente tenía ese estúpido Gen que la insitaba a buscar a Hiccup. De ser así estaba jodida.

— ¡Oh! — Responde Hiccup, aunque se maldice rápidamente «¿Oh?» De tantas palabras que pudo decir solo había dicho eso, así que con toda la calma que pudo reunir se mantuvo viéndola sostener la correa de un perro, ni siquiera sabía que Astrid tenía un perro. — ¿Coca-Cola de dieta? — Finamente logra decir otra palabra. Y es que estaba hecho un caos ese día.

— ¿Qué? — Astrid lo observa entre confundida y asustada.

— ¡O entran de una jodida vez o se quedan afuera! — La voz del compañero de casa de Hiccup Interrumpió (para suerte de ambos aquel momento)

Astrid finamente entendió que probablemente aquel chico que gritaba era el familiar de la señora Newman, un gran alivio se instalo en su rostro, ya no tendría que preocuparse por pasear al perro, aún así aún le quedaba la duda de lo que Hiccup hacía en ese lugar sosteniendo lo que parecía una bolsa de compras. Y claro, nada era más extraño que escuchar que te ofrecen una soda después de decir "Mierda" ¿Que clase de invitación era esa? Astrid negó internamente antes de responder a la petición de la voz dentro de la casa. Se asomó lentamente hasta ingresar a la casa.

— Debes ser el familiar de la señora Newman. Yo soy Astrid y bueno este es Milo, el perro de la señora Newman. — Astrid examinó al chico, bueno sin duda ya tenía miedo por el pobre Milo. Pero eso no contestaba su pregunta ¿Que hacía Hiccup ahí? Aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me han animado mucho a continuar con las historias de esta pareja.**

 **Paola: gracias por tu comentario.**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: el pobre chico es masoquista**

 **Dlydragon: el comentario en inglés me sorprendió y alegro, pero tienes razón, Hiccup ya parece haber pasado la prueba de la familia.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Astrid aún recordaba la cara de Hiccup y su amigo el día anterior. Tenían con ellos el olor a frío, buena salud… y algo más.

—Lo siento —dijo Hiccup arrugando la nariz—. Soy yo, es que corrí por todo el camino.

Aunque no tenía que disculparse por oler mal o estar en casa de la señora Newman. Para efectos prácticos no tenía que disculparse por nada.

— Ese olor, es a viejo , pero te acostumbras rápido— Dijo Svens sin el menor tacto. — ¿Eres la chica que cuidaba a mi tía?

Astrid asintió aunque observaba a Hiccup sobre el hombro. Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se había instalado entre ellos.

— ¿Trajiste a Poppy? — Dijo el chico Newman interponiendose entre ambos.

Astrid vio como tomaba aquella rata, aunque luego se dio cuenta que era un conejillo de indias y no uno cualquiera; esa cosa estaba preñada ¿Pensaba inundar el edificio con ratas?

— Bueno, Entonces aquí está el perro. — Extendió la correa de Milo hacia el chico. El cual la vio como si estuviera loca.

Hiccup se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato mientras ella decía los cuidados del perro, la hora de comida y su hora de salir.

— Astrid. — Finalmente le hablo cuando la chica salía de la casa. — Sobre la invitación. — En ese momento Hiccup estaba rogando que lo rechazara porque no tenía dinero para invitarle ni un chicle.

— Claro que me gustaría ir al cine contigo.

Aquello no había salido como se lo esperaba, de hecho Hiccup pensó en alguna manera cortes de retirar su invitación, pero ver la cara de Astrid lo hizo pensar en buscar otro trabajo para poder llevarla. — En fin de semana ¿Estás libre?

— Claro, este fin de semana. — La chica sonrió estrechando su mano con él de manera cortes. Aunque claro tuvo su momento de inquietud en el estómago. — Quizás este considerando tu ... Bueno propuesta

Hiccup sonrió nervioso, eso era ¿Genial? ¿Una tragedia? No se había arrepentido de decirle que le gustaba, solo se arrepentía de no tener dinero. Trataría de pensar positivo.

 **Lista de cosas buenas**

 _\- Tiene una casa donde vivir ( de momento)_

 _\- Astrid ya acepto una cita_

 _\- Sabe que la familia de Astrid ya lo quiere._

 _Si se lo proponía las cosas solo mejorarían._

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-**

Hay muchas frases que la familia Hofferson utiliza para referirse a guardar un secreto. Pero hay uno en especial que Astrid tiene en mente casi siempre.

 _"Si le revelas tus secretos al viento, no debes culpar al viento por revelárselos a los árboles_ " En todo caso no sería culpa del viento.

No han pasado ni tres días desde el encuentro con Hiccup y sinceramente no lo ha visto, salvo en clases y algunas veces en la biblioteca, aún así a decidido tener esa cita con él. Cómo habían dicho sus amigas, no se estaba casando, solo era una cita con un amigo, bueno un chico que no quería ser solo su amigo. Aún así, en algún momento ella va a querer tener una pareja, quizás no ahora pero tendrá que pasar por todo aquel circo y entrevista por parte de su familia.

— Entonces ¿Cómo va el trabajo? — Pregunto Finn Hofferson apartando el periódico de su rostro.

— Bien. — Astrid se encoje de hombros, para esas alturas comenzó a mandar solicitudes de trabajo a todos lados, pero es tan difícil que contraten a alguien de medio tiempo en alguna empresa. Ni siquiera está certificada o tiene un título. Además está rezando internamente:Oh, Dios. Por favor no dejes que me despidan… por favor…

— Es bueno, también es bueno que finalmente hayan encontrado a un familiar de la señora Newman.

Astrid asiente aunque aún tiene la duda sobre el hippie que ahora vive en el edificio. Sobre todo porque lo ha visto con pijama después del medio día

— Será difícil, el edificio está casi vacío, bueno quitando a la familia no hay muchos inquilinos, espero que ese chico tenga nuevas ideas.

—Bueno, parece confiable — Mintió, pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en aquello, sobre todo porque aún no sabía cómo podía estar Hiccup relacionado con el nuevo "casero" había estado observando los movimientos de la casa Newman, pero no había logrado descubrir algo fuera de lugar. No es que le interesará el hippie, era que sentía que algo ocurría en esa casa.

— ¿Saldrás este fin de semana? — La última pregunta fue como un susurro, Finn Hofferson sabía que no debía hablar de esos temas en voz alta, porque era invocar a las mujeres de la casa y Astrid agradecía eso

— Sí, solo un rato. Lo que me recuerda que es el último día para la prueba de vestido, — dijo eso y salió rápido de su casa finalmente feliz porque eso acabaría.

En tiempos antiguos, las bodas eran un poco más informales de lo que son hoy día. Tribus rivales, con el fin de aumentar su población, con frecuencia se atacaban unos contra otros, con el único propósito de adquirir novias. Así es, se robaban a las chicas más populares los unos a los otros. El grupo de ataque era una especie de lo que se considera hoy en día su novio y sus padrinos de boda. Sólo que no estarían usando trajes de etiqueta. Sino más bien taparrabos.

A veces las señoritas en cuestión se enteraban del grupo de ataque de antemano y no necesariamente ponían mucha atención en la pelea.

Pero esto no significaba que no habría rencor por parte de sus familiares y amigos.

Astrid pensó que las cosas eran mejores en aquellos tiempos. Solo robarse a la novia.

— Pareces. — Tilda negó al ver a Astrid enfundada en el vestido. — algo que un unicornio vómito.

— Bueno, eso dice que también pareces un vomito — Contra atacó Astrid.

Tilda parecía que acababa de darse cuenta que ella también usaba un vestido color lavanda.

Camicazi salió con una gran sonrisa mientras daba vueltas luciendo su vestido de novia.

— Aún tiene diecinueve años. — Murmuró Astrid, aunque noto como sus amigas suspiraba y cambiaban su cara de hastío a una de emoción.

Quizás usar un vestido de bodas tenía un tipo de poder especial que hacia que dejaras de ser odiosa a una especie de diosa bajada del mismísimo cielo.

— Astrid — Su madre tocó su hombro. — No se trata de la edad, bueno ella si es muy joven, tampoco creas que tú abuela dice las cosas porque no crea en ti, es porque eres muy independiente, es por eso que tiene miedo que un día te arrepientas de no haber visto a alguna persona especial, si solo ves personas buenas a tu alrededor es triste, porque esas personas solo buscan hacer felices a otros ¿Quien se preocupa por ellos? Tú eres una de esas personas. ¿Quien se preocupara por ti?

Astrid no entendía aún esas palabras, pero sabía que su madre tenía razón, quizás ella se negaba a ver a las personas a su alrededor.

Quizás ese es su problema con el noviazgo y el matrimonio. Tal vez sólo está asustada de tomar el riesgo y admitir que puede haber un chico ahí con quién puede imaginarse pasar el resto de su vida. Obviamente, ese chico no ha aparecido. Pero quizás eso es sólo porque, a pesar de todo lo que he estado diciéndose a ella misma, realmente Hiccup la quiere para algo serio. Tal vez ni siquiera ha conocido a su alma gemela todavía. O quizás lo hizo y lo puede perder. O tal vez, como Heather siempre dice, uno hace su propia alma gemela.

Quizás la verdad es que contraer matrimonio no es el todo y la quinta esencia del universo. Hay muchas personas perfectamente felices que no están casadas. Ellos no se sientan alrededor llorando por eso. De hecho, probablemente incluso se reirían de la idea de contraer matrimonio.

«No hay nada de malo en ser soltera…» … lo cual seguira diciendo a su madre y su abuela. Porque, por supuesto sabe que sus ojos llorosos son por el efecto de ver a su prima tan hermosa en ese vestido. Astrid Cree que va a vomitar y así es. Antes de darse cuenta salió corriendo al baño. Todo aquello la estaba estresando y ella no era la novia, aquello era patético.

— Astrid. — Heather toca la puerta del cubículo. — ¿Estás bien?

Astrid trato de no seguir llorando, no está segura de lo que pasa con ella ¿Porque se siente tan triste en ese momento?

— Estoy bien, solo es la emoción de ver un vestido de novia...

Heather sonríe alto para que ella la escuché aunque esta segura que aquello es una mentira.

— Bueno, es verdad eso que dicen de los vestidos de novia, en una chica enamorada causan un efecto extraño. ¿Segura estás bien? No tiene nada que ver con no poder estar de acuerdo con este matrimonio, bueno con ningún matrimonio.

Astrid salió finalmente del cubículo del baño, realmente no sabe cómo responder a esa afirmación, ella era un poco cínica en esos asuntos pero no había podido responder a una simple pregunta de su amiga ¿En qué pensaba? Claro que quizás algún día se casaría. Pero no sería pronto.

— Los vestidos de novias pueden ser mágicos — Finalmente Astrid logro articular algunas palabras.

— Claro que lo son. Y no por eso estás volviéndote una loca de las bodas. — Heather abrazo a Astrid. — Solo es algo normal

-.-.-.-

* * *

Hiccup Haddock se sentía un criminal, y no tenía nada que ocultar. Pero por alguna razón había comenzado un juego de cazar al ratón, Astrid había estado viendo lo que pasaba en la casa de la viejita en coma. Y aunque Hiccup no pensaba que Astrid pudiera estar interesada en Svens. Seguro sospechaba que cosas raras pasaban en la casa. Lo cual no era mentira, cosas raras estaban pasando, como el hecho de estar ayudando a un conejillo de indias con sus crías

— ¡Maldición! Te dije que estaba preñada.

— Woo, es verdad. — Murmuró Tacio sonriendo como idiota... Hiccup aún no sabía cómo había terminado ahí con ellos dos. Es decir, apenas el día anterior se había presentado en la casa diciendo que viviría con ellos Porqué debía independizarse de su hermana y quizás había dicho algo de un chico llamado Trock, Drock. Realmente a Hiccup no le importaba nada de eso lo que le importaba era saber ¿Como sabía Tacio, alias Brutacio donde vivía? ¿Todos lo sabían? Es que el era muy malo guardando secretos. Pero de ser así Astrid también lo sabría. Se sintió tranquilo al saber que la chica no sabía nada.

— Haddock. ¿Estás bien? — Svens, quien a esas alturas había confirmado que si era un hippie, lo observó fijamente.

—¡fantástico! ¡supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso! — Musitó Hiccup, sin saber de dónde venía esa frase. Pero como siempre, se mantuvo calmado durante lo que se había convertido en ver nacer crías de lo que él llamaba "La rata" ¿Qué porque eso era importante? Porque sus amigos, si podía llamarles así a ese par; estaban más que embobados pensando en como llamarían a esos animales, y no es que tuviera nada en contra de los animales, el era _Pro vida, Green Peace, has el amor no la guerra_ , aunque jamás hubiera hecho el amor, mucho menos ir a una guerra, como sea, estaba molesto porque sus amigos Hippies no entienden que esos animales comen y no solo eso, se reproducen como si no hubiera mañana y dónde antes había uno, ahora hay cinco y cuando se descuidara habría una infestación.

— ¿No es tu cita con la rubia del tercer piso?

— ¿Astrid? — Tacio le dedicó una mirada de completa desaprobación. — Hiccup, Hiccup, no sabes que a las chicas no debes darle toda la atención. Aunque en tu caso. ¿Astrid? ¿Sabes que ya está en los veinte? Ya entro en esa edad. — Lo último lo susurro bajito para que solo él pudiera escucharlo — La maldición Hofferson.

Era verdad que había escuchado sobre la Maldición e incluso habían bromeado sobre eso, pero él simplemente no podía creer que una persona como Astrid pudiera cambiar solo por cumplir veinte años. Mucho menos que buscará un esposo a esa edad.

Hiccup tenía un pensamiento para Astrid y su familia. Aquello era el caos, pero de un modo perfecto. ¿O era perfección de un modo caótico? En cualquier caso, ¡era monumental! Y quería ser parte de ese caos.

Asi que con dinero en el bolsillo una gran sonrisa y muchas ganas de ver a Astrid fue por ella hasta su casa

Cuando Astrid abrió la puerta se sorprendió por la Calma que reinaba en su casa, ella hubiera esperado un escándalo, pero solo recibió un abrazo por parte de su madre.  
—Esa es mi chica —dijo su madre.  
Es mientras la está abrazando que Astrid se da cuenta de la extraña mancha en el interior de su codo derecho. Luce como una picadura de mosquito, sólo que es plana, no elevada. Y, además, es invierno en Berk. ¿Cómo podría haber sido picada por un mosquito? No piensa en nada de eso. Para entonces. Más tarde se da cuenta de lo que realmente es esa cita: sólo el principio de la ruina del resto de su vida. Eso es todo. Bueno quizás eso fue dramático, pero si fue el comienzo de una serie de eventos confusos para todos.

Björn Masca Chicle; está sentado en una mesa a la espera de entrar al cine. A pesar de que no lo ve de frente, Astrid sabe que es él.  
Reconocería ese chasquido, chirrido, y estallido en cualquier lugar.  
Lo que también le choca es que también la reconocio al instante, así que empujó a Hiccup para que la cubriera.  
—Oye. — Hiccup casi se cae al tratar de caminar rápido. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Alguien del Wecky Society de Berk reconoció a Hiccup. Ya que su familia es propietaria de una cadena de grandes almacenes (dicen que vale más de mil millones) Aunque muchos se rumorea que tiene una fortuna personal neta de más de trescientos millones , gracias a algunas ofertas inteligentes.  
Asi que no tardaron en estar escondidos, detrás de un abeto de plástico.  
— ¿Porque nos escondemos de tu ex novio?  
— No lo hacemos, nos escondemos de ese reportero.  
— ¡Ahh! — Hiccup Haddock sonríe de manera cínica. — ¿No será que quieres estar cerca de mi?  
— No, no quiero. Ni siquiera creo que estés seguro de lo que quieres tú. A parte de probarte a ti mismo que puedes hacer las cosas solo, sin el dinero de tu familia, no encuentro otra manera de explicar porque trabajas tanto  
— Al menos se lo que quiero y eres tú y no, no me refiero a ser tu novio de mano, me refiero a que yo sí puedo ver algo contigo ¿Que quieres tú Astrid?  
— ¿Tú qué? — Astrid pregunto casi sin poder creer aquello.  
— No ahora. — Aclaro Hiccup. — Pero si puedo vernos juntos, incluso desde que tenía dieciocho años podía verlo. ¿Acaso quieres un chico como ese ?— Señaló a Björn, quien seguía mascando un chicle del otro lado del lugar.—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un tipo que regrese corriendo a ti y te proponga matrimonio sólo porque tiene tanto miedo de estar solo, que prefiere estar con una chica que sabe que no es la adecuada para él, en lugar de estar por su cuenta? ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida?

Y con esa pregunta Astrid sé quedo sin palabras. Incluso Hiccup había pensado en su futuro, pero ella solo tenía una vaga idea algo idealista de lo que quería.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Esta será una historia un poco larga gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animan el día.**

 **Lamento si se me cuelan algunos errores de ortografía**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Astrid tenía un problema serio, últimamente recordaba muchas cosas que su madre decía y eso era algo extraño.

" _Dos como ustedes, con tal velocidad, no pueden ser separados o alejados el uno del otro una vez que han optado que la vida es sólo vida eterna juntos, ala con ala y remo con remo."_

Las palabras de Hiccup aún estaban tatuadas en su mente, aunque eso era demasiado. Aún en la sala de cine él parece tan tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera dicho aquellas palabras y eso la tiene pensativa. Podría darle una oportunidad, no como si pensara a futuro, porque aún le queda mucho. Pero si como alguien que vale la pena; además si ha estado enamorada de él desde el instituto. Todos aquellos pensamientos han hecho que tenga más hambre de lo usual, así que ha pedido un mega combo. Pero es mientras come una buena ración de palomitas que se da cuenta que no podía decir, si está feliz en ese momento. Es decir, él estaba sonriendo, pero eso no significaba nada. Hiccup es generalmente un hombre que parece feliz. No, en absoluto un mal humorado, como Izvik, el prometido de Camicazi, a pesar de que, a su manera, Hiccup es un artista tan talentoso como Izvik, si no más. Incluso si eso es sólo su propia opinión.

También es su opinión que Hiccup es mucho más guapo que Izvik, con sus ojos verdes -no, de verdad. Son de color verde. No verde avellana, tampoco, sino puro, como la hierba en en primavera- con un tipo de cabello despeinado, y castaño

No es que sea una competencia de que novio está más caliente, el de ella o el de su prima

Pero la verdad es que totalmente el suyo. Entonces se da cuenta que pensó en Hiccup como su novio, no solo eso, sin darse cuenta está sujetando su mano, y no tiene nada que ver con la escena melosa de la pantalla.

A pesar de que se conocen desde hace varios años, su corazón todavía hace algo gracioso, se estremece cada vez que lo ve... Heather dice que a eso se llama escalofrío. Astrid se da cuenta que no le importa cómo se llama, o sus causas. Todo lo que sabe es que realmente le encanta Hiccup. Él es tan... no sabe explicarlo. Cuando él entra en una habitación, no sólo pone un pie en ella... él la llena con su sola presencia, Aunque quizás eso solo es a causa de que es alto y de huesos grandes (bueno es delgado) y todo eso. Lo observa de reojo, observa la forma de sus labios...Es súper ardiente.

Pero no tan ardiente como esa forma que tiene de ver fijamente... como Ahora está viendo la panatalla (ojalá la viera a ella) además tiene un gran bono extra, Astrid esta segura que sus padres lo consideran un buen chico, pensando en sus padres aún están con la cosa de la "ética de trabajo" Astrid sabe están tratando de que vea lo que es tener una propia vida, sin depender de ellos.

Finalmente decide ver la gran pantalla del cine y no el perfil de Hiccup. ¡Error! casi se atraganta, había un hombre desnudo. ¡Desnudo! ¿Que estaban viendo?

Busco alrededor por una pistola convenientemente cargada. Solo por si estaba soñando Tristemente, parecía no haber una disponible. No es que no hubiera visto un hombre desnudo antes, habia visto documentales sobre algunas tribus en alguna parte alejada del mundo donde la ropa parecía no existir, pero aquello era una gran pantalla, lo que representaba un gran... Y justo entonces ocurrió. Fue justo entonces cuando se equivoco. Ese fue el momento decisivo, el instante en que todo pudo haber sido de otra manera. Si Astrid pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, ese es el momento en que no hubiera besado a Hiccup Haddock, no mientras frente la pantalla un guapo actor estaba desnudo. Pero es que aveces no te das cuenta, ¡qué va! El momento existe, está ahí, cometes tu error fatal y luego el momento pasa y ¡zas...! desaparece, y con él también se esfuma la posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto. Porque ya lo hiciste. Ese era uno de esos momentos.

Astrid recapitulo aquel momento en su mente. Bueno ya había fallado a la regla de no besos, porque debía parecer dispuesta pero no demasiado. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero ya es algo tarde; sus labios parecen tener vida propia, se amoldan a la perfección con los de Hiccup, lo único que los interrumpe es el sonido de la película, aquellos sonidos que indican que la pareja Finalmente ha consumado el acto. Asi que besarse mientras se escucha un par de gemidos bien actuados crearon un loco ambiente para su primer beso con Hiccup. Pero sus labios continúan moviéndose aunque su cerebro le pide a gritos que se detenga.

Lo malo del pánico es que se apodera de tu cuerpo por completo. Astrid sigue aún relativamente tranquila, sigue diciéndose: «Solo es un beso, solo es un; intentemos tener una relación, tu familia no tiene porqué saberlo» pero de pronto una vocecilla interior empieza a chillar: «¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar! ¡Nadie debería haberme hablado nunca de chicos; soy un caso perdido! ¡Grave error error! ¡Grave error error!».

Astrid tuvo que separarse de aquel delicioso beso cuando escucho a alguien decir "Consigan un cuarto" jamás había sentido ese nivel de vergüenza, ni siquiera cuando salía con Björn y este parecía un bueno para nada y ella pagaba las cosas. Pero ella se la había pasado diciendo que los milagros no existen y que todas las leyendas y tradiciones de su familia son solo supersticiones y que hasta decir «¡Oh, Dios mío!» (es señal de debilidad mental) ya comenzó a pensar que pueden ser verdad esas leyendas.

Entonces mientras se separa de Hiccup y trata de finguir que está viendo la película su celular vibra.

Asi que agradece mentalmente por aquel aparato y no haberlo apagado como las indicaciones de la pantalla habían dicho, todo eso de: _apague su celular_ era realmente algo que nadie hacía

Tomó su celular con manos temblorosas. Tiene tres mensajes, va desplazándose hacia abajo para leerlos, esperanzada.

 **Tilda**

 **17:54**

¿Ya lo has besado?

Lo siento, pero tu mamá me ha dicho que saldrían hoy. Espero no interrumpir nada

 **Heather**

 **17:55**

¡Hola, Astrid! Dios, qué horror Una pareja besándose en la película... Ahora que lo pienso, me pareció verte hoy esperando entrar a una sala... Ya no hay pudor en estos días.

Se quedo mirando el teléfono, atacada de los nervios. ¿A Heather le pareció verlos? ¿Dónde? Peor aún ¿Los está viendo en ese momento?

Hiccup tomó un poco de palomitas, como si aquel delicioso beso no hubiera pasado. Eso la desespero un poco, aún así era mejor que tener la conversación en medio de aquella película, que dicho sea de paso no recordaba el nombre.

«Que bello es Berk, Excepto por el clima. En primer lugar, tienes que conducir tan lejos para llegar a lugares de moda. Lo cual es genial si estás ebrio. Y por el otro, nadie te molesta» Astrid distrajo su mente pensando en su ciudad. Hiccup volteo a verla y aunque estaba oscuro ella podía ver a la perfección sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Astrid asintió porque parecía que Hiccup se refería a los mensaje que había recibido

— Si, no es nada importante. — Astrid volvio a tratar de ver si Heather estaba ahí quizás como espía de su madre. Pero no puede creer eso. Su celular vibra de nuevo.

 **Heather**

 **18:02**

Esa pareja parecía querer comerse, no se cómo decirlo, no era obsceno, más bien tierno, pero Astrid ¿Quien va al cine a besuquearse?

Pd: espero que tu cita esté yendo bien. XO

Bien, ese último mensaje solo dejaba más preguntas, aunque fuera Verdad que Heather los estaba viendo desde algún lugar no tenía que preocuparse. Ella siempre fue de ser segura y un beso obscenamente delicioso no la detendría, tomó la mano de Hiccup, y para su sorpresa el apretó suavemente su mano.

— Estás fría — Hiccup dejó un beso en su mano, lo cual la derritió y la hizo tener un orgasmo mental.

Cuando la película termino, estaba segura que si le preguntaban no sabría decir de qué trato o quiénes eran los actores, porque lo más relevante fue ver, bueno la parte importante del actor.

— Astrid. — Hiccup se detuvo al salir del cine — Ese beso.

— Si, es un si. — Aclaro. — Es la respuesta a tus declaraciones.

Y con esas palabras volvieron a unir sus labios.

* * *

.-.-.-

Cuando Astrid llegó a su casa estaba más que feliz ¿Porque había dudado tanto? Su familia podía decir muchas cosas pero solo importaba lo que ella pensaba.

Fue hasta su habitación ignorando las preguntas de su madre sobre su día.

— ¿Cómo fue? — Tilda la sorprendió, sus amigas realmente parecía que vivían en su casa.

— Me fue bien.

— ¿En verdad? — Tilda sonrió como si hubiera descubierto algun tesoro. — Porque yo sé que te fue más que bien. Mira. — Su amiga le mostró una foto donde claramente se veían dos personas besándose, eso corroboraba que Heather si estaba en el cine. Aunque la foto estaba algo borrosa ella sabía que era ella e Hiccup disfrutando de aquel beso. — Dime algo ¿Te gusta mucho?

Astrid bufo desesperada. Era obvio que le gustaba mucho, casi tenía tatuado en la frase: _Me encanta Hiccup Haddock._

El celular de su amiga sonó.

— Es Heather — Informo antes de ponerla en alta voz.

— Astrid, aunque estoy de acuerdo con tu relación con Hiccup, el besuquearse en el cine es demasiado. Pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte? — Heather sonrió a través del aparato

— Yo opino que deberías dar el siguiente paso, ya sabes probar si te gustará — Murmuró Tilda en su oído. — Él no tiene barba.

Astrid Carraspeo, aquella conversación estaba saliendo de contexto.

— Chicas, aunque aprecio que, como feministas, tenemos todo el derecho de adoptar cualquier tipo de lenguaje que elijamos, incluso palabras consideradas por generaciones anteriores como "poco femeninas" o "densas", en realidad no es de buen gusto o imaginativo utilizar vulgaridades en la conversación cotidiana. Claro, si realmente te gusta algo. Pero la palabra con F, Tilda, no deberías usarla cuándo hablas de hacer el amor, en verdad no deberías usar esa palabra. Creo que eres mejor que eso. De hecho, sé que lo eres. Además, ¿qué diría el príncipe Drock? ¿Trock? Olvidé su nombre

Tilda vio a Astrid con la misma expresión en blanco que suele poner cuando le dicen algo sobre su hermano.

—Él dice "follar", incluso más que yo —respondio, luego solo Suspiro.

—Vamos a dejarlo así —Astrid habla a la persona en la habitación, y al teléfono, en general—. Finjan que no saben nada y sobre todo no le digan nada de esto a mi mamá.

— Bien, no diré nada — Se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.—Te diré lo que debes hacer —comento Heather,— Debes tomar un sorbo de una Coca-Cola, eso siempre te calma, porque pareces muy nerviosa. Eso significa que ya quieres verlo de nuevo

— Solo no digan nada.

— Astrid, quieres volver a verlo, pronto. — Tilda sonrió ampliamente

— Opino lo mismo. — mencionó Heather. — Es obvio.

Astrid vio el celular fijamente

—Eso... eso es absurdo —tartamudeo—. Pasa que estoy profundamente, muy profundamente, enamorada de Hiccup Quiero decir... vamos, Tilda —Astrid se dirijio a ella en busca de ayuda—. Tú nos has visto a Hiccup y a mí juntos.

—Correcto —dice Tilda, pensativa tocando sus perfectamente alineados y coronados dientes delanteros—. Pero creo que Heather podría estar en algo, Astrid. Creo que quieres que te digamos que deberías ir a hablar con él. Quiero decir, ¿por qué más lo habrías mencionado?

—Así es. Parece que quieres que te digamos que deberías ir a hablar con Hiccup al respecto de tu familia. — Heather parece muy animada desde el otro lado del celular.

—Creo que te gustó tener sus labios contra los tuyos y tienes la esperanza de que vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo —añade Tilda. — Pero esta vez con el permiso de tu familia

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par hacia la única persona en la habitación.

—Límites —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con urgencia hacia Tilda, quien está ahora sonriendo.—. ¡Límites! ¡Señoritas! Y no digan nada de esto.

— No diré nada. — Tilda levantó la mano. Luego colgó el teléfono— Si preguntan ando buscando a mi hermano, se escapó de casa después de que Drock dijo que le gustó. Lo último que supe fue que lo vieron por aquí. ¿No lo has visto?

Astrid negó, además ¿Porque estaría en su barrio?

Quitando la foto y la extraña conversación sobre la palabra con "F" su día había salido bien, había comenzado a salir con Hiccup y él ya tenía un punto a favor, ya sabía lo que era pasar por el interrogatorio de su familia.

.-.-.-

* * *

Hiccup sentía un mar de emociones, tanto que no le importa el sonido de la televisión, ni siquiera aquel olor que seguramente indicaba que habían fumado marihuana o algún narcótico.

— Uhhh, mira — Señaló Svens — Tiene una cara de felicidad, seguro anotó con la chica del tercer piso.

— Está tan perdido. — Tacio sonrió mientras decía aquellas palabras.— Pronto comenzarán a cantarle la canción "Ponle el anillo"

Hiccup solo negó, sus amigos eran todo un caso, y tenía algunas cosas que pensar que no tenían nada que ver con Astrid y ese beso tan delicioso.

Había visto algo en el cine, no solo los labios de Astrid. Había visto algo un poco extraño. Pero era de esas cosas que no podía decirle a Astrid porque sin duda se alarmaria y trataría de arreglar las cosas.

— Tacio ¿Tu hermana va enserio con ese chico del centro comercial?

— No lo sé, solo sé que piensa que puede soportar tratar conmigo y ella. ¿Que problema tendrá? En verdad. Debe estar loco para decir esas cosas, es por eso que me vine para acá, así Tilda se da cuenta que no le conviene.

Hiccup podría decir que quizás tenía razón, pero no era algo que él debía mencionar, después de todo no estaba seguro de nada. Sobre todo después de ver a Heather en el cine, en lo que parecía una cita con el chico en cuestión.

— ¿Sacaste al perro? — Pregunto Hiccup, aunque seguramente la respuesta sería un rotundo NO

— Mira Bro, no tuve tiempo, entre trabajar y cuidar a mi tía, pero lo alimente.

— ¡Ajá! — Hiccup tomó la correa del perro, tenía un dilema, salir y arriesgarse a que Astrid lo viera o salir y arriesgarse a que Astrid lo viera.

Era la misma opción, así que realmente no importaba mucho. Salió de la casa rumbo al parque. Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Astrid, era el momento donde ella sabria que vivía en casa de la señora Newman, la cual aún no daba indicios de despertar pronto del coma.

— Hiccup. — Astrid lo Observó, estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí tan tarde.

— Tenía que sacar al perro. — Murmuró. — Svens no lo hizo

— De acuerdo ¿Porque sacas al perro?

— Bueno, es una historia muy larga, pero la versión corta es que vivo en la casa de la señora Newman de momento, hasta que encuentre un mejor lugar que sea barato.

— Ah, entiendo ¿Eres tú quien ha estado sacando la basura y acomodándola en pilas?

Hiccup asintió, fue entonces cuando pasó algo inesperado, algo que Astrid llamaría "El evento"

Aún estaba emocionada por finalmente aceptar los sentimientos del chico, aunque lo mantenía en secreto de su abuela, Aunque seguramente pronto lo sabría, porque su abuela parecía tener un séptimo sentido, no un sexto sentido, un séptimo sentido para ver quién ya tenía novio, fue en ese momento cuando escucho su propio alarido de estupor antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado. Sintio un dolor como si le hubiesen dislocado el hombro y tuviese arañazos en los dedos. Una figura en bicicleta pedalea a toda velocidad hacia el final de la calle. Asttid solo tuvo tiempo de ver una vieja sudadera gris y unos vaqueros negros antes de que la bici doblara la esquina.

Entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta que tiene la mano vacía. Pero ¿qué demonios...?

Se quedo pasmada mirándo la palma de la mano con incredulidad. No está. Ese tipo le ha robado el celular ¡Ese sujeto le ha robado el puto celular!

Su celular es importante. No puede hacer mucho sin él. Es un órgano vital hoy en día, y eso no quita que sienta un poco de aversión por esos aparatos. Es decir la gente los necesita para vivir el día a día. Y aunque odie los celulares, ella también los necesita para vivir su día a día.

—¿Estás bien ? —Hiccup observa la escena impotente—. ¿Te ha hecho daño ese hombre?

—Me... me ha robado —acierta a decir, tartamudeando—. Sa apaño el celular.

— ¿Pero tú estás bien?

Astrid no esta escuchándolo, sino que esta echándose a temblar. Nunca había sentido tanta angustia ni tanto pánico. ¿Y ahora qué hacia sin su teléfono? ¿Cómo funcionaria? Sus manos no dejan de irse directo al bolsillo donde suele guardar el celular, en un reflejo automático. Su instinto quiere que le mande un mensaje de texto alguien: «¡Dioses: he perdido el puto celular!» Astrid comenzo a pensar en porque necesitaba el celular en ese momento «¿cómo puedo averiguar si me han contratado en algún otro lugar sin un puto teléfono?»

Su celular es una herramienta importante. Es el número de sus amigos. Es saber que pasa con su familia. Es su trabajo. Aunque le duela admitirlo, Es parte de su mundo. Lo sabe es absolutamente necesario. Se siente como si alguien le hubiese desconectado de todas las máquinas de soporte vital.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —Hiccup la mira con inquietud.

Astrid esta demasiado conmocionada para contestarle. Le asalta una súbita preocupación, aún más terrible: Sus entrevistas de trabajo. Le he dado su número de móvil a todo el mundo: al personal de recursos humanos, a las empleadas del servicio de contratación de aquella editorial, a todo el mundo. ¿Y si alguien lo encuentra? ¿Y si lo tiene alguien y está intentando llamarle ahora mismo y no hay respuesta porque el tipo de la sudadera ya ha tirado su tarjeta SIM al río o la basura?

¡Ay, Thor!... Necesita sentarse, no es tanto el celular, es haber sido víctima de un robo en su propio vecindario. Se da cuenta que tiene otra roncha en el brazo, lo que quita la teoría de que era una picadura de mosquito ¿Porque había salido esa noche a pensar en el beso con Hiccup? Ahora estaba sentada en un columpio con Hiccup preocupado por ella. Ya nada podía empeorar, sonrio ampliamente porque no quería llorar en ese momento.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía**. **Yo escribo y actualizo desde mi celular**

 **Espero sus comentarios, buenos malos, se aceptan de todos, mientras ayuden a mejorar**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Astrid suspira varias veces. Ahora que ya se ha calmado un poco, empiezan a asaltarle pensamientos homicidas. ¿Se da cuenta ese tipo de la sudadera de que le ha destrozado la vida? ¿Se da cuenta de lo vital que es un celular? Es lo peor que puede robarse. Lo peor. Y ni siquiera era un celular del otro mundo. Era una antigüedad. Así que le deseo buena suerte al tipo de la sudadera si quiere teclear la «B» en un mensaje de texto o navegar por Internet. Esperaba que lo intentara y que no lo consiguiera. Entonces se arrepentirá.

Hiccup estaba sin palabras, Astrid había sonreído después de que algún sujeto en bicicleta robara su celular, lo peor era que el no había podido hacer nada.

— Astrid. — murmuró sentándose a su lado. Milo los observaba fijamente. — Quizás debemos llamar a la policía.

— Es inútil, bueno no es que mi celular fuera caro; más bien es de esos que puedes comprar en la tienda de la esquina, es solo la impresión.

Hiccup realmente tiene una especie de tick nervioso en ese momento y no tiene nada que ver con que el perro lo haya orinado, al menos puede decir que esa noche ambos la están pasando mal.

— Puedo conseguir un nuevo celular si lo necesitas tanto. — Mentalmente se estaba odiando, porque no tenía mucho dinero como para ofrecer ese tipo de regalos y eso era otro problema que lo preocupaba y solo aumentaba su ansiedad.

Astrid suspiro al escucharlo, sin duda es el mejor novio del mundo ¿Porque tardó tanto? Claro su familia tenía que ver con ese miedo, pero dejando a su abuela y la opción por emparejarla con cada nieto de alguna amiga su familia era normal. Hiccup no solo es un gran novio por ser tan amable y considerado con ella y sus sentimientos. Es lindo, en un ámbito más físico, Astrid se maldice internamente por estar pensado en la palabra con "F" lo cual obviamente jamás había pensado hasta que Tilda lo menciono.

— Creo que debería entrar...— Astrid se levantó del columpio, al mal tiempo buena cara, después de todo las cosas materiales podían cambiarse, pero la salud no.

— Astrid. — Hiccup suspiro profundo, quizás también era el shock de verse impotente ante el robó, pero de sus labios salieron unas palabras que jamás pensó decir, por lo menos no tan pronto.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo este fin de semana a una cabaña... Debo cuidarla y bueno, podemos jugar parchís

Astrid se detuvo de golpe ante esa pregunta

— Mis padres NUNCA me dejarán ir contigo.— En serio. Eso fue lo que salió impulsivamente de su boca.

Astrid pensó sobre aquello.— no cree estar segura de estar lista, todavía, comienza a pensar sobre lo que Hiccup trato de insinuar. «¿Estará hablando de lo que creo que esta hablando, Hiccup? o ¿realmente quieres decir Parchís como en… Parchís?» Aún así ella acababa de decir que sus padres no la dejarían.

Lo cual era una especie de pensamiento reconfortante, en realidad. Sobre todo que era verdad, y todo eso.

— Claro que lo harán— dijo Hiccup, en su habitual forma tranquila. — Es Solo una salida . Estarás allí conmigo, y Por supuesto, que tus padres te dejarán venir. Además, ellos confían en ti. Di que vas a venir— susurro Hiccup

Astrid sabe que es muy difícil saber qué es lo correcto para decir cuando un chico tiene sosteniendo su mano, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento la había sujetado

— Iré. — susurró en respuesta.

¿Cómo se metió en esto? Es decir, en serio. ¿Como acepto salir un fin de semana completo con su novio?

De regreso a su casa Astrid pensó seriamente en la palabra con "F" y los lugares donde habitualmente las chicas solían hacerlo por primera vez.

 **Los diez primeros lugares donde la gente común pierde su virginidad:**

 _10\. Asiento trasero de su coche, esto probablemente no lo hiciera_

 _9\. El hotel después de la fiesta de graduación. Este es un cliché. Así que muchas chicas piensan que hay algo romántico acerca de perderla después de la fiesta de graduación, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que el baile es otra cosa que el grupo popular inventó para hacer que la gente en la multitud no popular se sientan mal por no ser invitados._

 _8\. La cama de los padres del chico mientras están fuera de fin de semana. Agh. Agh. Es la cama de los padres, el lugar en donde tú (posiblemente) fuiste concebido. Solo un BRUTO llevaría ahí a una chica_

 _7\. La cama de los padres de la chica padres mientras están fuera de fin de semana. Es lo mismo que para los chicos_

 _6\. En una tienda de Campaña en un Campo de verano. Hola. Es una tienda de campaña. TODOS PUEDEN OÍRLOS._

 _5\. En una playa. Arena. Se mete en todas partes._

 _4\. En cualquier lugar al aire libre después de todo. Una palabra: Bichos._

 _3\. La habitación del chico,bueno ¿alguna vez te ha ocurrido que atrapas una bocanada de olor de sus calcetines? Seguramente la habitación entera huele así._

 _2\. La habitación de la chica Oh, ¿realmente? ¿Van a Hacerlo delante de los peluches que seguramente aún tiene?_

 _Y el lugar número uno en que la gente normalmente pierde su virginidad:_

 _1\. Una cabaña con tu novio de un día. está bien, tal vez este no es el lugar donde la mayoría de las personas pierden su virginidad. Pero al parecer es el lugar donde podría perder la suya._

— Entonces te pasaré a buscar.

La cosa es, que Astrid tiene un as bajo la manga (lo que sea que eso signifique, pero es algo bueno, de todas formas) Y ese as son su Mamá y Papá.

Porque DE NINGUNA MANERA su Mamá y Papá van a dejarla ir, sobre todo su abuela. Así que no lo estaba rechazando, bueno su propuesta de "Ir a una cabaña" al llegar a casa tiene el corazón a mil, todo ha sido una combinar de buenas cosas, malas cosas. Ni siquiera puede sentirse mal por haber sido víctima de un atraco. ¿Y qué hay con esa mancha roja que de repente le pica en la parte interior del codo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué siguen apareciendo y luego desapareciendo, sólo para reaparecer en un lugar nuevo, y a veces más de una?

— ¿Es que... oh, Dios mío, es que es tengo una urticaria? No. No puede ser. No he tenido urticarias desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria, cuando fui puesta a cargo de la clase, y el director quería que le diera un reporte. Esto fue antes de que pudiera oponerme a una persona de autoridad como lo hago ahora. — Astrid recordó que después de eso; en un fin de semana. Había estallado en esa mala urticaria para la cual el el papá de los gemelos había tenido que darle una inyección de prednisona.

«Oh mi Dios. Hay otra en el interior de mi otro codo. ¡Oh, no, por favor! No me dejes salir de la misma manera a través de esa posibilidad de sexo con Hiccup, como cuando estaba en la secundaria» Astrid comenzó a tranquilizar su corazón y dejar de pensar en la palabra con "F" porque cada vez que lo hacía la urticaria amenazaba con volver a aparecer justo como en la secundaria.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucede esto? ¿Es por su abuela y su insistencia en que debe buscar marido? ser... Esa otra cosa. ¿Lo que Tilda dijo, acerca de Hiccup haciéndolo? No puede ser eso. Solo es el estrés.

— Tranquila Astrid, Tranquila, todo está bien.

Nada estaba bien, comenzaba a pensar en Hiccup como un buen "Novio, y posible ¿Esposo? ¡No! Ella no podía estar pensado eso. Debía alejarse de su abuela y sus consejos

Aún así solo para salir del compromiso con Hiccup debe asegurarse que sus padres dirán que no.

—Mamá, Papá, —dijo, interrumpiendo completamente sin arrepentimiento o preámbulo la plática de sus padres —¿Puedo ir a una cabaña todo el fin de semana ,con Hiccup?

–Por supuesto, cariño — respondió su Papá.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con 'Por supuesto, cariño,' Papá? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué pasa con la Abuela?— Astrid comienza a sentir pánico, siente que le pica el cuerpo

— La Abuela lo superara, ya la conoces, además no tiene que saberlo —dijo su Padre.

— Exactamente, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué puedo ir? El Fin de semana de Semana a una cabaña con Hiccup. DURANTE LA NOCHE.

— Yo no veo por qué no,— Finalmente hablo su mamá.

Aquello no había salido como lo había planeado.

 **.-.-.-.**

Hiccup rasco su nuca mientras terminaba de pasear al perro.

— Ya se, es especial — Murmuró al perro — ¿Quien te puso ese nombre? — preguntó, aún estaba algo molesto, pero al menos había conseguido otra cita con Astrid y sería muy conveniente, porque le pagarían por cuidar la cabaña. Solo esperaba que aquello no fuera considerado como ser tacaño.

— Haddock. — La voz de Tilda lo asustó, más que nada que salió de lo oscuro, cualquiera pensaría que estaba acechando a alguien, — Así que eres ese chico, jamás lo creería de ti. — La chica negó un par de veces

— En primera no tengo idea de lo que hablas y en segunda ¿Porque estás aquí?

— Hiccup, Hiccup, busco a mi hermano y creo que ambos sabemos de lo que hablo, algo huele mal aquí.— Tilda arrugó la nariz

Hiccup sabía que seguramente era el olor de la orina del perro sobre su pierna.

— Vale ¿Me dirás de qué hablas?

— ¿Realmente no te importa lo que tú presencia causa en ella, bueno en su familia? Escucha hay una razón por la que Astrid no ha pensado en novios a esta edad. Tú sabes y yo sé que se gustan desde los dieciocho años. Ahora. Justo ahora que su abuela cree que moriría pronto ¿Sabes cuál es el mayor sueño de su abuela?

Hiccup negó, porque sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que una viejita podría querer...

— Ver a su nieta feliz con un buen hombre, Astrid es tan... Buena persona, algo ruda para ser una chica ¿Entiendes? Ella no deja que nadie — Lo señalo — Casi nadie, entre en ese mundo. Y llegas tú y sacudes su mundo de esa manera, no es que ella no te quiera o sea indecisa, no quiere que te asustes del compromiso que es su familia. Así que si no vas a soportar la presión dilo ahora. Antes de que su abuela te ame, no rompas el corazón de una ancianita.

A esas alturas Hiccup Haddock no sabía si saldría con Astrid o con su familia, aunque ella había mencionado algo de romper el corazón de su familia, cosa que realmente no había tomado muy enserio, de hecho no tomaba enserio todo eso. Pero todos parecían decirle que era verdad. Que Astrid en algún momento se volvería una loca obsesionada con casarse. La pregunta de Tilda lo hizo pensar ¿Podía soportar la atención de la familia de Astrid? el ya tenía sus problemas familiares. Aún así, quizás el estaba más loco que ella, pero sentía que si podía hacerlo. Pero era algo tan ilógico que no lo tomaba enserio.

— También busco al idiota de mi hermano ¿No lo has visto? Estoy seguro que no anda lejos, puedo oler su apestoso aroma después de no bañarse en seis días

— Tilda... No puedes ... ¡Dioses! — No sabía que decir, la chica le había dado mucho en que pensar, además había invitado a Astrid a ir con él a una cabaña ¿Que podrían imaginar sus padres? Incluso el imaginaria cosas. Trago pesado mientras veía a la chica alejarse murmurando algunas maldiciones.

Hiccup entro a la casa, sus "compañeros de piso" (si podía llamarlos así) dormían plácidamente, como si no hubiera problemas en el mundo. Tacio murmuraba algo sobre las ratas bebés y Svens solo roncaba en algún lugar, por primera vez fue consciente de que en esa misma casa habían atacado a una viejita, y en ese barrio hacía menos de dos horas habían robado el celular de Astrid, eso lo preocupo, pensaba en tener a la mano insecticida casa vez que alguien tocará a la puerta, y es que realmente no está en condiciones como para que los roben, aunque Astrid tenía razón en algo, quería probar que podía vivir sin él dinero de su familia, pero era difícil, muy difícil. No quería rendirse aún.

Las palabras de Tilda solo había logrado que se sintiera un poco confundido pero no demasiado, Astrid no era así, al menos no la Astrid que conocía, ella no era una loca de las bodas, además cumplirían veintiún años. Seguía manteniendo ese pensamiento. Después de todo el siempre fue de pensar positivo. Además que había esperado dos años para poder finalmente decirle lo que sentía, bueno no realmente aún no lo decía claramente, pero sin duda lo haría.

 **.-.-.-.**

* * *

La puerta del dormitorio de Astrid se abrió casi de golpe.

— Así que ―la voz de Abue crepita en su oído―. ¿No te has acostado con él todavía?

Astrid Casi se ahoga en su propia saliva, esta tan sorprendida por la pregunta.

Siente la mirada acusadora de su abuela.

— ¿Que te dije de dar besos a los chicos? Ellos creen que todo lo tienen resultó, toman leche pero no compran la vaca. Ya vi la foto no quieras negar que te besaste con él, aún cuando te hemos dicho que no lo hagas.

¿Acaso su abuela la había comparado a una vaca? Bueno ese era el menor de sus problemas

―¿Cómo dices?

―Lo siento ―dice su Abue―. Este personaje, Hiccup. ¿Por qué no te lo has tirado?

―Porque ―dice, horrorizada―, sucede que ustedes no me dejan — respondió en automático, luego se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras

―¿Está preguntando por Hiccup? ―pregunta Camicazi desde la puerta de su habitación, realmente su familia tenía serios problemas de espacio personal―. Me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo ustedes dos van a ponerse muy ocupados? Ahora que están saliendo y tienen tiempo

―No es esa clase de tiempo ―le responde Astrid, irritada.

―Bueno, ¿qué tipo de tiempo es? ―quiere saber Camicazi―. Quiero decir, si no puedes folla… quiero decir, hacer el amor, ¿cuál es el punto de esto?

―Es sólo que... es que... ―Astrid busca ayuda en su abue pero se da cuenta que ella está viendo fijamente a la pantalla de la televisión.

―. Es para que podamos concentrarnos en nuestros objetivos profesionales en este momento, y no para...  
―Oh, Dios ―gime Abue.— No entiendo a esta niña.

―Oh ―dice Camicazi, animándose―. Como Izvik y yo. Bueno, como yo, quiero decir.

―Exactamente ―Responde Astrid―. Sólo que Hiccup y yo no hacemos eso.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que acaba de decir de manera indirecta que está saliendo con Hiccup, ni más ni menos que a su abuela, no solo eso, ella le ha preguntado sobre su vida sexual sin mencionar la palabra matrimonio ¿Que mundo paralelo era eso?

―: Abue, ¿puedes esperar un segundo? Hay alguien llamándo

―¿Qué más me queda hacer? ―pregunta Abue.

Así que contesto el teléfono que había en su habitación, al menos alguien aún sabía que los teléfonos de casa existían

―¿Hola?

―¿Astrid? ―Escucha la voz de Heather―. ¿Estás bien? Llamé tan pronto como me enteré.

Astrid parpadeo sorprendía. En la pantalla de la televisión, están dando un programa en blanco y negro, el cual parece muy interesante ya que su abuela sigue viéndolo fijamente

―Por supuesto que estoy bien ―le responde, claro que no piensa decirle sobre el robó del celular, mucho menos que su abuela acaba de preguntar porque no se ha acostado con Hiccup Haddock, de por sí su noche ya es extraña―. ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Estaba justo hablando con Tilda ―dice Heather―. Una llamada en espera sonó, y era Hiccup diciendome sobre el robó de tu celular y si sabía qué tipo de celular te gustaría, se supone es una sorpresa, pero realmente me preocupe cuando me dijo que te robaron, hace poco pasó lo de la señora Newman y ahora esto. — Explico Heather. — Por cierto ya viste tu Facebook. Hiccup cambio su estado de soltero a: _**En una relación**_

Astrid quería responder a lo último pero realmente no entiende cual es el problema con eso. O porque es importante un estado de Facebook

— Debes checar eso... Tu Facebook — Corrige rápido. — Björn ha dejado muchos mensajes en tu muro.

―¿Por que es importante lo que ponga en?... ¿Mi muro? ―Astrid responde con los dientes apretados

—Oh, mira esta parte —dice su abuela señalando la pantalla de la televisión

—¿Quién es esa? —pregunta Heather

— Mi abuela  
—Santa mierda —dice Heather—. ¿Y ella sabe que tienes novio?

—Gracias y si —Responde Astrid sarcásticamente. Antes de colgar

— Astrid — Su abuela la observa desde su lugar. — Este chico parece buena persona, debes ponerle el anillo. Además sabe cocinar y se ve que le gusta trabajar y es hogareño ¿Sabes que significa?

— No, no lo sé

Su abuela sonríe. — es algo que dicen las mujeres de esta familia, algo que ha pasado de generación en generación.

" _Cuando conozcas a alguien que puede cocinar y hacer quehaceres domésticos; no dudes ni un minuto: Cásate con él."_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Los primeros anillos de bodas fueron llevados solamente por las novias, los novios no. Eso es porque las novias primero fueron consideradas posesiones por parte de sus esposos y una vez "con anillo" (o capturadas), se consideraban propiedad de sus maridos. El anillo, aunque aún se usaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el dedo con la vena que conduce al corazón, era un símbolo de propiedad del marido. No fue sino hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de hecho, que se hizo popular para los hombres como para las mujeres llevar anillos de boda, y no fue hasta la Guerra de Corea que se convirtió en estándar.

¿Por qué pasó esto? ¡Porque de ese modo las mujeres podrían estar seguras que a sus hombres, cuando están fuera de casa, se les recordaba que no estaban disponibles!

El único motivo por el que Astrid esta pensando en este dato único e irrelevante es el hecho de ver la expresión de su prima mientras le muestra a todos los anillos de bodas, los cuales fueron mandados a hacer en una tienda exclusiva a las afueras de Berk. También tiene mucho que ver, haber conocido a la ex novia de Hiccup, y no es que pensará que el chico la iba a esperar toda la vida como si de una chica se tratara. Aún así conocerla le había dolido, Astrid pensó en el dolor que siente un chico al ser pateado en las bolas, sin duda si ella tuviera bolas le hubiera dolido de esa manera. Y no es que hubiera sido aproposito, más bien la conoció por conciencia, mientras almorzaba en el mismo restaurante donde Hiccup trabajaba, pero ese día había sido su día libre y recibía descuento, no es que creyera que Hiccup era un tacaño, más bien era muy ahorrativo. Y eso ella lo valoraba. Fue durante ese almuerzo cuando una chica con perfectos cabello negro y ojos azules se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Hiccup! — La chica se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

— Vanessa — Hiccup sonrió, algo que Astrid encontró de mal gusto. ¿Quien sonríe a una ex?

Si hubiera sido otra clase de chica, una quizás como Camicazi hubiera pedido explicaciones pero solo se limitó a continuar comiendo su ensalada, mientras apuñalada una rebanada de tomate imaginaba que la apuñalaba a la tal Vanessa. Aunque después de eso y aquella escena incómoda había descubierto que la chica se había embarazado de un joven algo mayor que trabajaba en ventas. En ese momento descubrió que era celosa, ella había sentido celos, aunque no los expresaba estaban ahí como una gelatina que no termina de cuajar.

— Niñas, dejen de perder el tiempo. Ahora concéntrese. — La abuela, las regaño con aquella peculiar manera de hacer su cara molesta.

Era el día donde se Camicazi e Izvik comprometían (de nuevo) en una cena donde sus amigos y familiares cercanos podían felicitarlos por adelantado, más bien los que si fueron invitados comían a expensas de los novios. ¿Porque la llamarían cena de práctica?

Ahora entendía el valor del dinero y sin duda usar tanto dinero para algo que no sabes si dudará toda la vida es por mucho algo que solo algunos cuántos locos harían, no es que pensará que sus padres o cualquier persona casada estuviera loca, solo que había maneras menos caras para contraer matrimonio.

 _Escaparse a mitad de la noche e irse a las Vegas._

 _Ir al registro público y pedir una licencia de matrimonio._

El padrino de Izvik se levantó

«¡Oh! Ahí viene, el brindis» Pensó Astrid incómoda. Si pudiera daría algunos consejos para los brindis. Algo así como.

 **Consejo Para Evitar Un Desastroso Día De Bodas.**

 _Por favor, mantén tus brindis cortos. Por favor, nada de hojas de ayuda. El punto de los brindis es desearles felicidad a la feliz pareja e invitar a todos los otros invitados a que se unan a ti, así que no avergüences a la pareja o muestres lo ingenioso que eres._

 _También deberías agradecer a los padres por organizar la boda y a la pareja por conceder el honor de permitirte ser su mejor lo-que-sea-que-seas. Levanta tu copa, pídele a los otros que lo hagan también, felicítalos, luego regresa tu culo a la silla._

Pero aquello jamás pasaba, el padrino paso veinte minutos, veinte malditos minutos hablando de como el novio tenía frenos de niño, sobre el sospechoso compromiso rápido y las sospechas de un embarazo.

Astrid sintió que nadie le devolvería aquellos minutos de su preciada vida, finalmente levantaron las copas, aqiella cena era una tortura innecesaria.

.-.-.-.

* * *

Astrid esta odiando realmente todo el asunto de las tradiciones de su familia, sobre todo la "Purificación" ahora está en un baño turco con todas las mujeres de su familia, y las agregadas de sus amigas para alejar los malos espíritus que podrían arruinar la boda.

— Pienso, en unos dos años podríamos venir por ti — Musitó Camicazi feliz. — Astrid solo trata de integrarte a la familia, siempre eres tan...

— Acertiva. — Menciono Heather mientras se remojaba y terminaba de quitar el jabón del cuerpo. — Es decir, viste aún actor desnudo antes de ver a tu novio. — Heather movió sus cejas de manera perspicaz. — Eso no debería ser así.

— Sí, quizás no soy tan apegada a la familia, pero no es porque no las quiera, solo es que... ¡Heather! — Astrid sintió sus mejillas arder; aquello había sido vergonzoso.

— La familia es abrumadora, lo sé porque con todo el asunto del vestido de novia, fue una pelea entre mi mamá y la mamá de Izvik.

Astrid suspiro, porque había sido toda una pelea y aún así seguía siendo una pelea sobre quién eligió que, y quien le hablo a quien..

— Prima — Astrid Suspiro, no quería decirlo, pero su boca se movía sola, como cuando beso los labios de Hiccup, tenían vida propia; aveces pasaba que no podía simplemente quedarse callada.— ¡No seas una Novia Obsesiva! Sí, todos van a tener una opinión sobre a quién debes contratar o qué debes elegir para tus flores, el pastel, tus fotos de boda. Toma el consejo que te guste, y educadamente ignora o ríete de los demás. ¡No te lo tomes todo tan a pecho! ¿Y qué si tu boda no es tan grandiosa/cara/hermosa/bohemia como la de la prima de alguien? ¡No es un concurso! Se trata de unir tu vida, para siempre, a la de alguien más. SU.PÉ. — Casi grito lo último logrando que todas las mujeres presentes la vieran fijamente.

Tilda aplaudió — Que discurso, lo usaremos en tu boda cuando te vuelvas una loca.

— Eso fue impresionante..

La voz de una mujer la ruborizó, aunque para Astrid hubiera sido mejor si nadie prestaba atención a su arrebato de consejos nupciales. Su mente comenzó con toda una odisea de pensamientos al darse cuenta quien había hablado.

 _«¿Qué está haciendo aquí mi ginecóloga? Quiero decir, es verdad que es la ginecóloga de mamá también. Y a lo mejor de Camicazi y la tía Helga también, por lo que sé. ¿Pero estaba invitada a la boda? Una pregunta aún más perturbadora ¿Era ginecóloga de Abue? ¿La Abue iba al ginecólogo? Eso es totalmente extraño. Nunca pensé en la vagina de_ _mi abuela_ _antes. Nadie quiere estar pensando en la vagina de su abuela. No aquí, en en baño. Antes de ir a una boda en una iglesia. ¿Porque ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en vaginas?»_

Quizás no debía pensar demasiado, últimamente estaba más estresada de lo normal, entre la escuela, pensar si va a jugar "Parchís" ese fin de semana con Hiccup en una cabaña y su grandioso trabajo como empleada en un video club, donde van los más pervertidos de Berk. Astrid siente que algo no está muy bien con su vida. Le da miedo pensar que la realidad es que eso es todo lo que tiene para contribuir con el universo.

Así que mientras termina de secarse y buscar su ropa no está al pendiente de las personas; porque si lo estuviera jamás hubiera salido de la habitación del baño hacia la salida del edificio, al menos hubiera esperado cinco minutos.

— Astrid Hofferson. — La voz de una chica, de la cual Astrid no recordaba su nombre la hizo voltear. — ¿Estas aquí con tu familia?

La chica desconocida sigue parloteando hacia ella. Astrid comienza a tratar de pensar donde pudo conocer a esa persona, muchos lugares vinieron a su mente, el centro comercial donde su prima vendía tangas, el video club, incluso alguna clase de la universidad, pero no logro recordar quién era y de dónde la conocía.

— Escuche que tu prima se casa, eso debe doler, después de todo es un año menor que tu, escuche que el novio es un artista. Algunas solo tienen suerte.

Astrid asintió, aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que sea que decían, salvo quizá la parte de la suerte.

— Bueno, imagino que ya estás casada. — Astrid entrecerró los ojos porque no recordaba quien rayos era ese chica. Mucho menos porque la hablaba como si la conociera de toda la vida. Quizás si estuviera atenta a su alrededor no hubiera hablado. — Quizás yo me casé también ¿Sabes? Tengo un novio, un novio muy sexy. Se llama Hiccup. Y es un amor, me invitó a un fin de semana y probablemente me lo proponga ahí.

Aquello había sido una mentira muy descarada; demasiado descarada, pero sobre todo lo había dicho porque una parte de ella comenzaba a sentir celos de su prima. Ese maldito vestido de novias y todo lo que le decían, y claro el maldito beso con Hiccup, sin contar que era malditamente sexy.

— Astrid... Yo.

«Mierda» Pensó Astrid al escuchar esa voz. Ignoro a la chica (como sea que se llamará y camino lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron) Jamás pensé que Hiccup estuviera ahí ¿Trabajaba en todos lados? ¿Incluso en los baños públicos?

Cruzó el umbral del recinto.

— Astrid...

Su corazón parece detenerse. Por un segundo, todos los sonidos de la muy transitada calle detrás de ella (las bocinas, las sirenas, el chirrido de los frenos) parecen desvanecerse. Todo lo que puede escuchar es su propia respiración. Y parece superficial e irregular.

—¿Tu… has escuchado? —Se las arreglo para respirar.

—Sobre la invitación a la boda, Sí —Respondio Hiccup—. Llamé a tu casa. Tu papá me dijo que que estarían aquí. — Hiccup le tendió una bolsa de regalo.— Quizás no es lo mejor, pero encontré este celular hace un día, no es nuevo, pero supongo que puedes usarlo. La verdad trate de encontrar al dueño pero no logré localizar a nadie y después de pensarlo mucho, realmente lo medite mucho. Pensé que quizás tú lo necesitas, después de todo te robaron tu celular. Así que vine hasta aquí para dártelo.

Y asi fue como el corazón de Astrid comienza a latir de nuevo. Y todos los sonidos de la ciudad vienen flotando lentamente de regreso.

—Oh —Solo eso puede decir Astrid, su cabeza está dando vueltas — El robó, si, eso aún me tiene desconcertada. No sé qué hacer

—Yo sí —dice Hiccup—. Vas a ir un fin de semana conmigo

Astrid esta tratando de no ser atropellada por toda la gente que está corriendo a lo largo de la acera. En su mayor parte, están caminando a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo dices? — pregunta aún tratando de procesar la información.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Astrid. Pero solo escucha por un minuto, creo que te haría bien salir un poco, pareces Demasiado estresada.

Astrid esta bastante segura de que esta teniendo una experiencia extra corporal. Es como si todas esas veces que ha tenido un encuentro incómodo con Hiccup pasarán al mismos tiempo, si hubiera una escala para ser una chica mala, sin duda ella estaría en un número dos de dicha escala por pensar que el era presagio de mala suerte.

—Eres increíble —dice Hiccup. Y no hay ni una pizca de sarcasmo en su tono

Astrid lo empujo suavemente para que pare de hablar y entrecerró los ojos mientras veía hacia él.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —pregunto sospechosamente.

—Absolutamente no —Respondió Hiccup, mirando hacia abajo, hacía ella, con una expresión perfectamente seria en su cara. —. Te lo digo ahora Astrid Hofferson, eres una estrella. Y estoy muy contento de que me permitieras enganchar mi vagón a tu estrella. Sólo dime lo que quieres que haga para ayudar, y lo haré.

¿Qué era eso del vagón? Sin duda él había escuchado todo lo que dijo sobre el fin de semana y la mentira sobre su propuesta. Y era su manera amable de no burlarse de ella.

— Hiccup… Eso..

El chico levantó la mano evitando que siguiera hablando.

— Tengo que ir al hospital, creo que la señora Newman no despertara y Svens debe decidir si... Ya sabes, le quitará el soporte vital.

Dicho eso Hiccup sonrió hacia ella antes de comenzar a alejarse rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Astrid.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Hiccup no sabía si debía correr o solo caminar rápido. Sin duda había escuchado que Astrid pensaba que el le propondría matrimonio ¿Como podía pensar eso? Él no había dicho nada al respecto, además solo tenían unos días de noviazgo, quizás ha estado enamorado de ella durante más de dos años. Pero eso no significaba que pensaba en el matrimonio. ¿O si?

Tomo un taxi, llegó en quince minutos al hospital. Es increíble cuán rápido un taxi puede recorrer setenta cuadras en plena hora pico. Hiccup tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar lo que había pasado hacía solo unos cuantos minutos atrás. Astrid había dicho que el era... Bueno ella pensaba que él era muy guapo, eso sin duda lo había hecho sonreír, pero después había dicho algo de matrimonio, lo cual lo descolocó. Llegó a la habitación donde se suponía estaría Svens.

— ¡Oh, Hiccup!. — Tacio parecía triste. — Fue tan rápido, se nos fue la tía antes de desconectarla.

Hiccup no estaba seguro si su amigo lloraba porque se había muerto la viejita que jamás conoció, o si lloraba porque no había podido ver cómo la desconectaban.

— ¿Donde esta Svens? — preguntó Hiccup aún confundido.

— Llenando unos papeles, que bueno que llegaste, debo trabajar, lo se, a mí me asusta. Ese sujeto que me contrato tiene algo mal en la cabeza. Pero ahora que estás aquí, puedo irme, por cierto, tienes una cara de susto. — Tacio se despidió aunque parecía que lo veía con como si tuviera algo en la cara.

Hiccup busco una silla, repaso su día antes de ese momento.

 ** _Había ido a trabajar, ese día le había tocado un catering en un hotel y todo el día había sido aburrido, sobre todo porque ese día hubo una conferencia, así que al terminar se sentó en una silla observando a su alrededor. Todo lo que veía eran...Ficus... periódicos... papelera... Papelera._**

 ** _— Espera. ¿Qué es eso?_**

 ** _Se paro en seco y se quedo viendo dentro de la papelera, preguntándose si no le estarán tomando el pelo o si estoy teniendo alucinaciones._**

 ** _Es un celular_**

 ** _Justo ahí, en la papelera. Un teléfono celular._**

Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona haría, metió su mano en la papelera y tomo el celular, claro tuvo esa sensación extraña de estar robando, pero alguien había dejado un celular en la basura. Bueno quizás se le había caído a alguien o lo habían tirado por no servir, así que lo encendió solo para verificar, luego lo llevaría a objetos perdidos. Así que como el buen chico que es, trato de buscar al dueño, como por cinco minutos, luego recordó que tenía una novia a la que le había robado su celular, así que después de comprar una nueva SIM había decidido llevarle ese celular, bien, no era lo mejor, era usado, pero era mejor que no tener nada. Así que fue hasta aquel extraño lugar de baños turcos para mujeres y la escucho hablando de matrimonio. Así que le mintió a su novia diciéndole que había encontrado el celular el día anterior y que había buscado al dueño. Ahora era mentiroso, tampoco había sido una gran mentira.

«Me… Falta… el aire»

Ahora tenía ansiedad, bueno estaba en un hospital, podían recetarle algo si comenzaba a hiperventilar. Aún así quizás Astrid solo había dicho esas cosas del matrimonio porque aquella Chica la estaba molestando.

De nuevo volvía a su mente las palabras de ella y las de sus amigos. "Cabaña, Fin de semana, declaración, sexo"

Ahora no sabía cuál era el orden de ninguna de esas cosas.

«Astrid no es una adicta de las bodas» se repitió un par de veces.

Iría a la boda y después ambos irían a ese fin de semana, quizás ambos hablarian sobre lo ocurrido para aclarar ese tema, comenzaba a odiar a Tacio y esa manera de susurrarle

"Van a querer ponerte el anillo"

Bueno, quizás el quería que Astrid lo Cazara, a diferencia de Astrid él era Pro-matrimonio. Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, no quería que comenzarán a presionarlo con esas cosas.

— Nada entrará en ningún lado. — Murmuró y con ese se refería al sexo también.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Lamentó la demora para actualizar... Ya saben la mayoría de los nombres no me pertenecen, lamento los errores de ortografia que se me cuelan**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

Hiccup sabe que su vida es más aburrida que la de una hormiga, aunque aveces tiene preguntas como: ¿Porque su amigo Tacio, del instituto llegó a vivir con él? ¿Porque terminó viviendo en la casa de una viejita que acaba de morir? ¿Porque está sosteniendo sus cenizas mientras Svens está en el trabajo? (Cuál sea que tenga) realmente jamás ha preguntado mucho sobre el trabajo de su compañero de vivienda. Sobre todo porque teme que al enterarse; se vuelva cómplice de algún delito.

Pero quitando los posibles delitos que ocurren a su alrededor, tiene más cosas en la cabeza. Hiccup tiene un aprecio por la familia de Astrid, incluso la encuentra acogedora, cuando iba al instituto de Berk siempre buscaba una excusa para ir a la casa de Astrid, lo cual era extraño ya que el no hablaba casi. Aún así la familia Hofferson era agradable, divertida y hasta cierto punto lo habían hecho sentir parte de ellos. Así que ahora en la universidad le era algo difícil no comprar a la abuela de Astrid con la suya. Después de todo si quitaba el hecho de que esperaba conocer a sus bisnietos, parecía que apoyaba a Astrid en lo que quisiera hacer con su vida.

A diferencia de su familia, bueno su abuela había sido muy clara sobre su desaprobación hacia la carrera que había elegido «Un título universitario en filosofía. Qué gracioso»

Aún recordaba esas palabras, quizás era porque esperaba que siguiera los pasos de su padre, extrañaba a su padre, quizás por eso tener la urna de la señora Newman no era tan extraño después de todo. Su madre dice que tiene una imaginación hiperactiva y una necesidad patológica de atraer el drama en su vida. Dice que el hecho de que se preocupe tanto por el asunto de las palabras de su abuela es un claro ejemplo. Ahora se pregunta si el hecho de encontrar divertida a la familia de Astrid tiene que ver con lo que su madre afirma.

Reviso su reloj, ha estado media hora esperando un taxi para poder regresar a la casa que habita, aún tiene cosas que hacer, tarea que hacer, trabajos a los que ir y claro algunas otras cosas de la vida diaria, reviso mentalmente la lista de su día.

COSAS QUE HACER

-Llevar la urna de la señora a su casa. No sabía dónde terminaría

-Comprar comida de perro (No debía, pero sentía pena por el animal)

-Rentar un esmoquin para la boda de Camicazi

-Ir a la boda

\- Limpiar el cuarto de baño de la casa después de la boda, con la resultante pérdida de horas de sueño y la consecuente reducción de su rendimiento físico y mental

Su vida no rebosaba de socializar mucho como seguramente lo hacían las hormigas, en parte porque estaba tan ocupado independizandose. Esas cosas no dejan mucho tiempo para andar conociendo personas, también tiene una novia, cosa que es difícil de olvidar.  
Tenía algunos dilemas por delante y más que nada todo se reducía a esa tonta superstición de la que todos hablaban. Después de una hora y media finalmente llegó a la casa donde Svens tenía un montón de cables.

Hiccup podía apostar a que estaba fabricando una bomba. Quizá tiene previsto volar el edificio o algún lugar..  
— Hey ¿Donde estabas? — Preguntó el Hippie con una sonrisa despreocupada. — ¿Qué es eso?  
Hiccup entorno los ojos.  
— Es tu tía, se supone que debías ir a la funeraria.  
— Cierto, cierto lo olvidé.  
— ¿Como pudiste olvidarlo? — Hiccup hizo un sonido que bien podía ser una maldición, últimamente lo hacía mucho y eso era algo nuevo, generalmente era calmado y hasta cierto punto serio. Dejó la urna de la difunta señora Newman. De la cual desconocía nombre sobre una repisa.  
— Amigo eso da miedo ¿Porque la trajiste aquí? ¿Y si aparece su fantasma?  
Hiccup fingió pensar unos segundos las palabras del chico.  
— No lo sé, quizás porque esta era su casa, porque eres su familiar, me volví loco y quiero un fantasma en la casa. No lo se; elige una. Tienes muchas opciones de porque traje las cenizas de tu difunta tía aquí.

Para Hiccup Es difícil mantener una conversación mientras se pregunta si está viendo una posible bomba en la mesita de café.  
— La rata sigue aquí. — Señalo la conejilla de indias. — ¿Donde esta Milo? — Preguntó inspeccionando el lugar.  
— Está paseando, tu amigo el divertido lo saco.

Bueno al menos su amigo "el divertido" hacia algo ¿que significaba eso? Hiccup sabía que no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta, pero no era aburrido. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Svens refutando su afirmación de matar el momento.  
Sin embargo, todo lo que dijo fue:  
—De verdad, no me molesta. Como sea. — Alzó las manos dispuesto a volver a salir.

— En verdad sabes matar el ambiente. — Menciono Svens volviendo a su labor con aquellos cables y relojes. Si, posiblemente aquello era una bomba para su causa Hippie. Hiccup no tenía duda de eso.  
El caso con Svens es que supuestamente asiste a clase para trabajar en su revista digital, _Loveheart_. Aunque Hiccup no lo había visto ir a clases demasiadas veces, quizás es un genio loco. Aveces pensaba que Tacio era un genio loco.  
Ahí estaba de nuevo perdiéndose en sus divagaciones... Tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

— ¡Joder! — Exclamó al ver llevar a Tacio con un... ¿Disfraz? Cara pintada. Era muy extraño y eso lo hacía ver más extraño. Bien podía retrasar un poco su partida — ¿Qué te pasó.  
Tacio lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Vi cosas, cosas que jamás olvidaré, cosas aterradoras. — Murmuró Brutacio. Había algo que compartía con Hiccup y eso era la independencia de la familia, más que nada de su hermana. Su mamá creía que jamás podría hacerlo, además su hermana tenía ese derecho de conseguir una vida donde él no fuera la tercera rueda.  
— ¿Ok? — Hiccup enarco una ceja — No tengo idea de lo que hablas, de hecho no sé si quiero saberlo.

Hiccup tapo sus oídos, realmente era mejor no saberlo, nuevamente no quería ser cómplice de posibles delitos.  
— Denle de comer a Milo — Menciono antes de irse.  
— Si, si solo vete.

Hiccus suspiro, los conocía y sabía que no lo harían así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente «Más vale que así sea, porque si no lo hacen, les pegaré una patada en el culo». Después de eso sí salió pitando del lugar, más que nada porque él jamás había dicho la palabra "Culo" seguramente era juntarse con ellos, o el ambiente, muchos factores podían estar afectando su manera de comunicarse.  
Primero, debía tomar sus clases (pérdida de tiempo según su abuela) de filosofía. Podría ver a Astrid, la última vez que salieron habían sido interrumpidos por Vanessa.  
Pensando en ella, cosa que no hacía desde hacía un año, porque simplemente aquello había sido una especie de pesadilla y experimento/experiencia. Por parte de él, si lo pensaba era muy cruel, pero no tenía habilidad social, así que no era tan cruel después de todo, recordó ese momento.

Su abuela le había presentado a la hija de Una de sus tantas amigas. Vanessa. Era una chica muy lista, con problemas de vista por los lentes que usaba. Su abuela le enseño la fotografía y no le pareció fea, por ese tiempo. Parecía una buena opción como compañera potencial  
Sus abuela había sonreido de forma agradable  
—alguien capaz de proporcionar estímulo intelectual, y es de buena familia.  
— De acuerdo — Respondió el.

 **Se citaron en un restaurante tailandés. Los restaurantes son campos de minas para los ineptos sociales como lo era él en ese tiempo; estaba nervioso, como solía ocurrirle en situaciones sociales. Pero tuvieron un inicio excelente: ambos llegaron justo a las 19.00 horas, según lo acordado. La mala sincronización acarrea enormes pérdidas de tiempo.  
Sobrevivieron a la comida sin que ella lo criticara por ningún error social. Hiccup pensaba en lo difícil que era mantener una conversación mientras te preguntas si estás mirando la zona corporal adecuada, pero siguiendo la** **recomendación de su madre se concentró en sus gafas, lo que derivó en cierta imprecisión en el proceso de ingesta de alimentos que ella no pareció advertir. Muy al contrario, mantuvieron una conversación muy productiva sobre filósofos y algunas cosas triviales. ¡Era una joven tan interesante! Él ya empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de una relación permanente con ella, después de todo debía olvidarse de Astrid de alguna manera, además jamás hablo con ella de alguna manera que pudiera expresar claramente lo que sentía. Todo parecía ir bien con Vanessa hasta ese momento.  
El camarero trajo la carta de postres y Vanessa declaró**:

— **No me gustan los postres asiáticos.  
Aquélla era con toda seguridad una generalización endeble basada en una experiencia limitada, y quizá tendría que haberla identificado como una señal de adver tencia, pero no lo hizo, eso le brindó la oportunidad de realizar una sugerencia creativa:**

— **Podríamos tomar un helado al otro lado de la calle.  
—Qué buena idea. Siempre y cuando tengan de albaricoque.  
El había Estimado que la cita progresaba adecuadamente y no penso que la preferencia por el albaricoque fuera a plantear problema alguno.  
Se equivocaba. Aunque la heladería disponía de una amplia oferta de sabores, se habían acabado las existencias de albaricoque. Hiccup pidio helado doble de chocolate y regaliz, y le sugirió a Vanessa que especificara su segunda preferencia de helado, para así continuar con su charla.  
—Si no tienen albaricoque, paso.**

 **No podía creérlo, debía ser una broma por parte de ella. Todos los helados sabian casi  
igual debido al enfriamiento de las papilas gustativas, sobre todo los de sabores frutales, lo había comprobado un par de veces. Aun decidido a continuar ¿Porque había hecho eso? No el estaba seguro. Le prosuso el mango.  
—No, gracias, estoy bien así.  
Trato de explicarle con cierto detalle la fisiología del enfriamiento de las papilas gustativas. Predijo que si adquiría un helado de mango y uno de melocotón sería incapaz de** **distinguirlos y, por extensión, lo mismo se aplicaba al albaricoque.**

 **—Son sabores muy diferentes. Si eres incapaz de distinguir el mango del melocotón, allá tú —repuso ella.**

 **Se hallában ante una simple discrepancia objetiva que podía resolverse fácilmente en un momento. Pidió dos helados pequeños de ambos sabores, pero cuando el empleado acabó de prepararlos y se volvió para pedir a vanessa que cerrase los ojos a fin de demostrarle que no mentía,  
había desaparecido. ¡Vaya, que grosera! ¡Y siendo de buena familia!  
Después de eso su abuela le dijo que tendría que haber abandonado sus tonterías de querer explicarle porque no importaba el helado antes que la chica se marchara. Evidentemente. Pero ¿en qué momento? ¿Dónde debía hacerlo? Ésas eran las sutilezas que no alcanzaba a captar, como tampoco por qué la preferencia por ciertos sabores de helados debe considerarse un prerrequisito para ser pareja de alguien. Parece razonable suponer que algunas mujeres no exigen eso; por desgracia, para él encontrarlas resultaba increí blemente difícil. El Desastre del Helado de Albaricoque le había costado toda una noche de su vida, una pérdida de tiempo  
de tiempo.**

Recordar eso le causó escalofríos, seguramente Astrid no tendría problema con probar otro sabor de helado si no había de su favorito.

Pensando en Astrid y su hermoso cabello, debía reconocer que al parecer las abuelas de la mayoría de las personas llegan a una edad donde deben preguntar lo que pasa con su vida romántica, entonces se preguntaba si Vanessa contaba como novia, después de la desilusión con el helado tuvieron dos citas más, donde realmente no decían mucho. Aún así la chica decía que había sido novio. «Por dos semanas» se dijo Hiccup, por eso volverla a ver y que dijera " Soy la ex novia de Hiccup" había sido de lo más incómodo para él. Tomo el taxi que se digno a detenerse, jamás pensó que en Berk fuera difícil encontrar un taxi libre, y es que cuando vivio ahí parecía otro lugar ¿Cómo llamarlo? Más rústico quizás.

—¿Hacía donde? — Preguntó el taxista, si cara daba a entender que había estado trabajando muchas horas y solo quería terminar la jornada.

— La universidad de Berk. — Respondió, aún no comenzaba hacer las cosas de su lista, pero no tenía mucha prisa por llegar al final, lo cual suponía que tenía que lavar el baño.

Algunos consejos que le vendrían bien a Hiccup y que tuvo que aprender desde que le robaron el celular a Astrid es que no puedes subirte en el primer taxi que veas, menos si no te fijas que se vea legal. Comenzó a sospechar que no estaba yendo a la universidad, aquello más bien era un secuestro, vaya desilusión, solo podrían quitarle su paga del día y no era la gran cosa, había olvidado su celular. Y sus amigos no pagarían ni un centavo por el y es que realmente no tenian ni un centavo. Hiccup suspiro, últimamente le. pasaban tantas cosas que un secuestro parecía de lo más normal.  
Aunque bueno, tenía arrepentimientos, como todo ser humano, quizás moriría virgen. Eso lo hizo pensar en ese fin de semana en la cabaña, si sobrevivía, cosa que si pensaba hacer porque la idea de morir virgen era sumamente aterradora y no por que solo fuera eso. Más bien porque era Astrid, la chica que obviamente amaba desde tiempos inmemorables. Eso lo hizo preguntarse con más ganas si Astrid realmente se volvería una chica obsesionada con las bodas y casarse.  
De pronto el taxista sospechosamente secuestrador encendió la radio.  
Era la canción de Beyoncé.  
Podía escuchar a Brutacio susurrar: Te van a poner el anillo. Vio su mano, sin duda no habría anillo ahí. Claro ya no iría por su esmoquin, ni a la boda. ¿Porque lo secuestraban ese día? De tantos días para que le pasara algo así, justamente el día donde vería a Astrid con un vestido feo y tomaría fotos para recordarle ese momento.

— Señor taxista. ¿A dónde me lleva? — Preguntó Casual, trataba de no parecer preocupado.

— A la universidad de Berk del oeste.

Hiccup se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo secuestrado, solamente lo llevaban a la universidad al otro extremo de la ciudad, claro era completamente normal. En algún mundo paralelo, pero para su desgracia eso solo le suponía un gran retraso a su plan del día. Pero al menos no terminaría abandonado en algún motel barato sin órganos. Solo llegaría tarde a la boda.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal en un día, pero hay pocas que pueden ir mal en unas horas.

Astrid no estaba segura porque el estado de Facebook de una persona podía afectarla tanto, esa noche había sido un desastre y no porque su prima se hubiera casado y la fiesta hubiera sido tan perfecta, tampoco había sido malo que Hiccup llegará un poco tarde con aquel estilo _Despeinado - no - importa - nada._ Ni siquiera el bonito baile que tuvieron los novios y las hermosas palabras que le dedicó su prima, nada de eso había hecho de aquella noche un desastre

— Lo siento, surgió algo — Hiccup se sentó a su lado. — Camicazi se ve muy bien, para ser una novia joven.

— ¿Crees que es muy joven? — Preguntó Astrid, quien obviamente ya había tomado un poco.

— Claro ¿Quien se casa a los diecinueve? ¿No está embarazada?

— No, no está embarazada. — Dijo con un tono hostil. — Encontró a alguien que ama, quizás tiene diecinueve y es estúpido que crea que serán felices para siempre. Pero encontró a otro idiota que piensa lo mismo.

Hiccup desabotono un botón de su camisa en claro signo de nerviosismo, parecía que Astrid estaba molesta con él.

— Woo, claro, quizás no funcione — Repitió Hiccup.

— Y gastaron mucho dinero en esta boda ¿Quien gasta tanto dinero en una fiesta? Es decir, yo prefiero una fiesta más sencilla. Estoy por cumplir veintiún años y mi primita se casó ¿Tiene sentido?

— Creo que tienes un gran argumento y nada de tolerancia a beber

Astrid suspiro al verlo. Aún no sabe cómo es que haga lo que haga, Hiccup siempre se las apaña para parecer elegante.

— Astrid, iré por una bebida para mi, pero tú. — Hiccup le quitó la copa de la mano — Ya no vas a tomar nada.

Hiccup suspiro profundo, había podido escapar de aquello (lo que fuera) era casi como si Astrid se transformará. Y no es como si no se lo hubieran dicho, al contrario Tacio estaba por algún lugar de la fiesta bailando con Heather. Sintió retortijones en el estómago, solo había comido un sándwich de dudosa procedencia que había cogido del refrigerador antes de ir a la boda. Así que cuando regreso a la mesa sentía su estómago como un campo minado. Fue cuando paso todo, en retrospectiva no había sido nada malo, solo eran un montón de chicas felices tratando de atrapar el ramo de la novia.

Hiccup no estaba seguro de como describir lo que vio, porque aquello bien podía haber pasado en cámara lenta. En la parte del fondo una Astrid salvaje había saltado, pegado y Mordido por conseguir el ramo.

— ¡Si! Lo tengo, seré la siguente en casarme. ¡Ja!

Casi se le paró el corazón por el impacto que le produjo verla de esa manera.

«Oh dios, me duele el estómago» sus ojos se encontraron durante un par de segundos antes de que se diera la vuelta en busca de un baño.

— Hiccup, no es lo que parece...

— Astrid... — Hiccup suspiro profundo y frunció el ceño. — No es el momento, no quiero hablar de eso. — Soltó rápido, en su mente solo quería salir de ahí. ¿Que era eso? Tenía miedo y dolor de estómago, no sabía que causaba que. Pero sin duda jamás espero ver a Astrid cómo una poseída, mientras atrapaba el ramo de la novia.

— Yo solo...

— Astrid, yo no te mande señales de ese tipo.

Después de decir aquello Hiccup se había ido del lugar dejando a una Astrid confundida, luego al llegar a su casa vio una actualización en la página de Facebook de Hiccup

— Astrid, Astrid — Heather conforto a su amiga, la cual debía tener algo muy malo, puesto que estaba comiéndose el helado de chocolate y no el helado de soya.

— ¿Que significa, es complicado? — Señalo la pantalla de su computadora. — Hiccup puso en su relación "Es complicado"

— Bueno, significa que es complicado. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes esta noche?

— Solo atrapé el ramo. Quizás golpeé, arañe y mordí a algunas mujeres en el proceso

— No sé que decirte, estuve ahí. — Heather señaló su nada lindo cabello — Fue una carnicería, te convertiste en otra. Ahora entiendo, creo que asustaste a Hiccup un poco. Astrid, si ibas a volverte loca; ahora era el momento de hacerlo. Es mejor así, Tilda tenía razón, aún si Hiccup no es ese chico para ti, algún día un chico entrará en esta familia y seguro que ese chico si acepta toda esta locura que rodea a la familia Hofferson. Así como Izvik, él tiene algo que lo hace inmune a tanta tortura.

— ¿Complicado? — Señaló nuevamente la pantalla de la computadora. — Él no responde mis mensajes, ni llamadas.

— Bueno, solo fue... Astrid no vayas a enloquecer por unos cuantos mensajes y unas cuantas llamadas.

— Cincuenta — Murmuró Astrid — Cincuenta llamadas

— De acuerdo, oficialmente estas loca.

Astrid asintio. Maldita boda, maldito vestido de novia y maldito ramo.

 **.-.-.-**

Tacio podía jurar que había un aura negra cubriendo a Hiccup esa mañana. No solo había lavado el baño como un obsesivo de la limpieza, también deambulaba por la casa hablando cosas de canciones de la radio, aparte de maldecir por comer un sándwich el día anterior.

Esa mañana preparo más comida de lo usual mientras deambulaba por la casa como zombie.

— Luego dice que soy el loco — Argumento Tacio tratando de ponerse pintura verde en la cara.

— Exactamente, creo que tiene algo que ver con la chica rubia. — Svens seguía con sus cables y relojes en la mesa mientras comía. — Haddock perdió la cabeza. Está fuera de este mundo.

— No, no estoy loco, pero es raro, es decir Tacio me lo dijo, todos me lo dijeron ¿Tiene lógica que me sorprenda?

— No, no la tiene, solo eres un negado y no crees lo que las personas te dicen hasta que lo ves por ti mismo.

— Yo no hago eso.

— Uhhh, si lo haces — Tacio lo señaló mientras terminaba de pintar su rostro. — Como aquella vez en la escuela cuando te dije que si había hecho mi parte de la tarea y no me creíste y la hiciste de nuevo, solo para darte cuenta que no te mentía.

Hiccup buscaba un argumento contra su argumento en contra de su argumento. Estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

— De cualquier manera, ese avión ya voló. Pusiste que estás en una relación complicada; eso debe mandar un mensaje, bueno al menos a Astrid le mando alguna clase de mensaje, ella odia con ganas las redes sociales, piensa que atrapan a las personas como peces. — Tacio terminó su desayuno. — Bien, yo y Milo debemos trabajar

— ¿Ya te vas? — Preguntó Hiccup. — ¡Espera! ¿que mensaje manda eso?

— Eso manda un mensaje claro y directo de que van a terminar — Svens tocó el hombro de Hiccup. — Es algo como: _No salgo con chicas locas por las bodas._ — Dijo en tono dramático.— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Cumplí veintiuno — Respondió Hiccup.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta, lo que escuche de la señora que habla mucho ¿Cómo se llama su tía? Bueno ella me lo dijo el otro día en el ascensor que jamás ha pasado que una mujer de su familia se case después de los veintidós ¡jamás! nunca en toda la historia de esa familia y si ya tienes veintiún años ella tendrá esa edad, lo que solo le da... — Svens suspiro profundo. —un año antes de quedar maldita. Las matemáticas no mienten.

Hiccup se hundió en la silla mientras terminaba su desayuno, en definitiva sería un día muy largo, su vida hasta el día anterior había sido relativamente bueno, quitando aquel susto del taxi fraudulento, no había sido un mal día hasta el evento del ramo de novias.

— ¿No tenías una cita con ella en estos días? La llevarías a una cabaña y te aprovecharías de ella.

Hiccup casi derrama el café que estaba ingiriendo, no era por que dijera que se aprovecharía de ella. Más bien era el hecho de que su amigo Hippie supiera sobre la cabaña.

— ¿Cómo... Cómo lo sabes?

— Te dije que en este lugar se sabe todo de todos.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Los siguientes dos días para Astrid fueron toda una montaña rusa de sentimientos.

Hiccup ni siquiera había hablado con ella, incluso Astrid podía jurar que la estaba evitando, así que para horror de Astrid le tocó sufrir de depresión después de terminar con un novio, lo cual incluía y no descartaba el helado de chocolate y las inminentes charlas sobre porque él es un cretino.

— Astrid, ya lo veía venir — Menciono Tilda. — Desde que mi hermano desapareció para irse con Hiccup y su amigo el raro. Él no es una buena persona... Espera ¿Odiamos a Hiccup o lo extrañamos? Porque tengo muchos comentarios diferentes dependiendo del estado de ánimo de Astrid.

— ¡Tilda! No es el momento para esas cosas, se supone que saldrían en una cita.

— Jugariamos Parchís por primera vez — Interrumpió Astrid. — Sería mi primera vez jugando parchís, no sé cómo pensé en darle mi primer juego a Hiccup.

— ¿Parchís? — Preguntaron ambas chicas

— Si, parchís.

— Bueno Astrid, eso es muy... Extraño, no se bien de lo que hablas, pero si Hiccup no te acepta con tus momentos de locura Hofferson no te merece.

— ¿Lo perdiste? — La voz de la abuela se hizo escuchar en la habitación. — Seguro fue por hacerle caso a todas las tonterías que te dice tu prima y tu tía. Con los chicos hay que ir despacio para luego atraparlos de manera rápida.

Astrid se sorprendió, no sabía si esa persona delante de ella era su abuela, de hecho ¿desde cuándo su abuela no la regañaba por perder un novio? Desde que cumplió veinte años no para de insistirle en que será una solterona con gatos.

— Es por eso que las jóvenes de ahora no saben nada y lloran comiendo helado, déjalo ir, no te merecía, no debiste haber hecho caso de lo que te decían de todos modos ¿Que maldición? ¿Estas loca?

— Abuela, tu eras la primera que me decía sobre eso, y sobre ser una solterona de gatos.

— ¿Desde cuándo me escuchas? Jamás lo haces ¿Cómo es que me haces caso ahora? Lo que pienso es que realmente la idea de ese chico contigo no te parece desagradable y por eso estás así, como una loca comiendo helado y llorando.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, tenía muchas cosas que quería decirle a su abuela pero no lo haría, en su lugar tenía muchas más cosas que decirle a Hiccup. Salió de su casa hasta estar frente el edificio, esperaría que Hiccup regresará de su trabajo. A esas alturas ya sabía su horario de trabajo.

«Puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, este es un país libre. Lo que yo opine o deje de opinar es completamente irrelevante... » Apretó los puños, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Hiccup Haddock cuando lo viera. Las palabras de su abuela eran ciertas, le había gustado la imagen de ellos dos ¿Eso era muy malo? Tampoco le había pedido matrimonio o le había dicho que se quería casar con él solo había atrapado un maldito ramo de flores.

Hiccup vio a Astrid afuera del edificio, estaba en pijama y tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Aquí vivo. — Respondió a la defensiva.

— Escucha Astrid, yo no te di esa clase de señales. — Hiccup siguió caminando hasta entrar al edificio.

— No lo hiciste, pero tampoco lo hiciste antes, cuando estábamos en el instituto ¿Alguna vez me diste alguna señal de que te gustaba?

— No, yo tampoco... Pero no es eso de lo que hablamos

— ¡Dios, pero qué manera tan corta de contestar! ¡Me pone de los nervios! ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan breve? ¿De verdad es necesario ser tan seco y antipático?

Hiccup se detuvo de golpe frente el ascensor, ella le había dicho ¿Antipático?

— Yo no soy antipático.

— No, no lo eres. — Convino Astrid. — Pero me gustas, y sé que te gustó. — Lo empujó hasta estar dentro del ascensor.

— Astrid yo

— Solo cállate — Astrid sujeto el rostro del chico — Porque te voy a decir algo importante para mí.

Hiccup la observo fijamente prestando atención a las palabras de la chica

— Si me imaginé casada contigo — apretó el número dos del panel del ascensor. — ¿Te casas conmigo? — Preguntó Astrid logrando que Hiccup se quedará sin palabras antes de que lo acorralara contra la pared del mismo ascensor y le robara un beso, el cual Hiccup respondió sin dudarlo, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella sin perder tiempo fue él quien la acorraló contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella lo más que pudo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡HICCUP! — Grito fuerte. Abrió los ojos lentamente, su abuela la veía fijamente.

— Ya despertó.

Astrid observo a su alrededor, su papá estaba en una silla y ella en una cama de hospital. Su cuello dolía mucho.

— Hiccup está en la habitación de a lado. — La voz de Heather respondió a una pregunta que no había formulado.

— ¿Que hacías en el ascensor a esas horas? Tuviste mucha suerte que no cayó de una gran altura.

Astrid vio a todos lados ¿Acaso en los hospitales no había horarios de visita?

Sin duda había muerto y ese era su infierno personal.

Suspiró y se dio cuenta que aunque le dolía un poco el cuello y no había sido nada grave toda su familia estaba a su alrededor, hasta Camicazi, quien al parecer retraso su luna de miel por su accidente.

— Bueno, no importa lo que hacía ahí, sabemos que no le pedía matrimonio al chico. — Menciono la abuela y todos rieron.

Astrid suspiro, su abuela tenía poderes mentales no había otra forma de explicar que supiera que eso era lo que hacía.

¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con Hiccup ahora? Esa era la verdadera Pregunta que rondaba la mente de Astrid en ese momento.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Lamentó la demora, tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me animan mucho.**

 **Cómo siempre los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Lamentó si se me cuela alguna falla de ortografía.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

Había algo extraño en estar en una cama de hospital, todo porque el elevador donde estaba en pleno arrumacos con un chico había fallado. Aunque supuestamente le debían dar mantenimiento el mes anterior.

—¿Entonces? — Preguntó Heather — ¿Qué hacías con Hiccup en el ascensor?

Astrid cerró los ojos, se recordaba que la familia no se puede elegir, pero los amigos si se pueden elegir. Aún así, Heather parecía una hermana molesta.

— Nada, no hacíamos nada.

— ¡Ajá! — Heather la vio fijamente. — ¿Le proponías matrimonio? ¿Tu abuela adivino?

— No lo digas, no sé que me pasó, no era yo. — Afirmó Astrid hablando despacio.

— Sucede una vez en la vida con las mujeres de la familia.

Ambas chicas voltearon al ver a Finn Hofferson bajar el periódico, la verdad era que el señor no hacía ruido y prácticamente olvidaban que estaba en la habitación.

—¿Sucede? — Preguntó Astrid — ¿Cómo que sucede?

— Siempre pasa a esa edad. No lo sé, porque me casé con tu madre a tu edad, justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pero tú abuela lo hizo. Quizás por eso sabe lo que hacías en el ascensor a esa hora y con ese chico.

Las mejillas de Astrid se pusieron rojas. ¿Cómo es que su padre podía hablar de eso, con tanta confianza? Heather sonrió animada ante tal conversación. Sabía que no había nada de que sentir vergüenza, mucho menos frente al señor Hofferson.

— Astrid. — La voz de su madre interrumpió aquel momento incomodo. — Hiccup quería verte

Como si decir aquellas palabras fueran mágicas e invocaran a toda la familia Hofferson, no tardó ni un minuto en que todos estuvieran ahi.

— Quería ver cómo seguías, realmente no sé qué pasó. Solo estábamos... Charlando

Camicazi, quien aparecia en los momentos menos oportunos sonrió como si supiera algo.

Hiccup se acercó un poco a ella. — Lamento que no hayamos ido a la cabaña.

Astrid se sonrojo, su familia no sabía nada del parchís.

— Entonces me voy. — Hiccup sonrió y al darse la vuelta logró que todas las mujeres en el cuarto se quedarán quietas tratando de ver su trasero.

— Si, sin duda ese chico vale la pena — Murmuró la abuela Hofferson. — Un chico con buen trasero.

— ¡Abuela!

— Vamos, nena, es solo una sugerencia. — La abuela negó, era como si su nieta aveces no pudiera entender una broma. Aunque había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Camicazi sonrió como si supiera algo, así que espero que se fueran todos, así podía hablar con Astrid con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

— ¿Que es todo eso de la cabaña?

— Nada, solo era una invitación para ir a jugar parchís y cuidar una cabaña.

— ¿Parchís? — Camicazi abrió los ojos.— Oh Mi Dios. Tú no hablas de…Oh Mi Dios. ¿Tú e Hiccup? Y ¿En la cabaña?

Y eso fue todo para Astrid. Ella sabí extraño, pero era en realidad tambien era un alivio. Embarazoso, pero un alivio.

— ¿Dónde más sugerirías tú? —pregunto, un poco de sarcasmo, para ocultar su completa y total mortificación. —¿Debajo de las bancas?

— Qué asco. — Dijo Camicazi con una mueca . — ¿Con toda la goma de mascar que la gente a escupido? No — Ella se había sentado en la cama.— Ese es en serio un gran paso. ¿Estás segura que estás lista para eso?

—Parte de mí lo está, — Astrid escucho su propia voz admitiendo que quería llegar a una relación física con Hiccup. —Pero parte de mí no lo está. Es decir, una parte de mi en verdad, en verdad quiere, y otra parte de mí…— Astrid suspiro profundo

—….está asustada hasta morir.— Camicazi concluyó por ella. —Bueno, no lo estés. Solo asegúrate de utilizar los métodos de control,— Ella prosiguió, en la misma forma mandona con la que siempre le aconseja no usar tops con faldas porque según ella sus piernas se ven gordas. —Quiero decir, el debe usar un condón, pero deberías tener un método de resguardo, solo por si acaso. Tienes que empezar con la Píldora en el primero domingo de tu período, y tú tuviste el tuyo la semana pasada, así que aunque fueras a Planificación Familiar mañana, no haría nada bueno para alguna fecha cercana. Yo sugeriría una espuma espermicida.

Astrid solo se quedo viéndola. Con la boca abierta, esta muy segura que su boca estaba más que abierta, no podía salir de su sorpresa.

Pero Camicazi no pareció notar su shock.

— No compres la espuma en ningún lugar del vecindario,— continuó rápidamente. —Alguien que conozcamos podría verte. Y despues lo sabría toda la familia. Estás atada a ser reconocida. Dios, estar en esta familia es una bendición y una Maldición. Es decir, no puedes hacer nada sin que todos opinen quiera meterse en tus asuntos. Incluso con el cabello. Ya sabes, todos conocen a la abuela en el barrio, cualquiera podría ir y decirle: _Vimos a Astrid comprando condones y cosas para tener sexo_. ¿quieres que yo lo compré por ti?

Astrid parpadeo, no sabía que decir, todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

Solo se quedo viéndola un poco más. Honestamente para ella, fue como si entendiera las palabras saliendo de la boca de su prima. Solo que no podía creer que Camicazi las estuviera diciendo.

—No puedes contar con el chico haciéndose cargo de eso, Astrid, — Camicazi dijo, aparentemente malinterpretando su silencio por indignación de que ella se estuviera metiendo en sus asuntos. —Incluso en un chico como Hiccup, que es de una familia rica, lo sé, mi madre me lo dijo. Es decir, seguro, él llevará algunos condones. Pero los condones se rompen. Algunas veces se salen. Antes de cuando se supone deberían, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú tienes que ser… ¿cómo es que le dicen? Proactivo. Recogeré algo por ti después de la universidad, retrasamos la luna de miel, así que aún asistiré a la universidad. La espuma espermicida es fácil, pones el aplicador como un tampón y solo lo sumerges dentro. No deberías tener problemas.

— Agh,— fue todo lo que salió de boca de Astrid, gracias a su extremo susto.

Camicazi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Astrid pensó en una mascota cuando es regañada. ¿Cómo hacía para que su cerebro recordara como hablar?

— No te preocupes por eso, — Camicazi siguió hablando.— ¿Para qué son las primas? Yo creo que estás haciendo lo correcto, por cierto. ustedes chicos han estado saliendo desde siempre, bueno realmente solo unas semanas, pero se aman desde hace mucho, incluso yo lo sabía; ademas Hiccup es un buen chico, aunque él es, ya sabes, un poco raro. ¿Qué tiene con todas esas camisetas de colores verdes y rojas? Y toda la cosa con la filosofía es un poco aburrida. Pero no es como que él tuviera alguna opción. Así es y es así como te gusta. ¿Me equivoco? Es lo que lo hace un gran chico

— Pero…,— Astrid se felicito Mentalmente, estaba contenta de que fuera capaz de formular palabras de nuevo. Tristemente, no parecía que pudiera hacerlas salir en una oración cohesiva. —Pero tú no…quiero decir, ¿que hay con…Izvik?

Camicazi parpadeó. — Que tiene Izvik?

—Um. ¿No eres virgen?

Astrid ni siquiera sabía por qué había preguntado eso.

—¿Qué tiene ESO que ver contigo? — Camicazi quería saber, arrugó su perfecta nariz.

— Bueno, Solo que… ¿no crees que Hiccup y yo debamos, um, esperar?

—¿Esperar? ¿Para qué?— Camicazi parecía miraba intrigada por las palabras que acababa de mención

—Bueno, como….ya sabes,— Astrid se removío incómoda en su cama del hospital.— Um, ¿matrimonio?

Los ojos de Camicazi se hicieron muy grandes.

—Oh Mi Dios.— Dijo ella. — Realmente escuchas a la abuela

—No,— ahora Astrid se siente más incómoda y tonta — Es solo, tú sabes. El factor zorra, y eso. Luego todos te tachan de de fácil

Camicazi negó, parecía confundida. —¿Desde cuándo tener sexo con tu novio te hace una zorra?

Astrid no sabía que responder.

— ¿Ustedes lo hicieron antes del matrimonio?

— Claro que sí, Astrid...— Camicazi suspiro y eso hizo que la rubia se sintiera algo estúpida por estar recibiendo consejos sexuales por parte de su prima menor.

— ¿Que hay de la forma correcta?

Camicazi rió como que si eso fuera lo más divertido que haya oído nunca.

—Solo preocúpate sobre la Forma Correcta para TI, Astrid.—  
Después se puso de pie y dijo, —Esta bien, fue bueno tener esta pequeña platica contigo sobre sexo, pero me tengo que ir ahora. Astrid hacer el amor con tu novio no te vuelve una zorra.

Astrid se recostó en la cama, estaba en shock, seguramente no saldría de ese estado en varias horas.

— Tu prima tiene razón.

Astrid se asustó, su papá estaba ahí, entonces se dio cuenta que su padre había estado ahí todo el tiempo, era como si al colocar el periódico frente a él obtuviera el poder de desaparecer

— ¿Crees que Camicazi tiene razón?

— Sí, sobre la última parte. No debe darte pena eso, tu abuela tiene unas ideas un tanto anticuadas. — Finn Hofferson se levantó de la silla. — Hiccup parece un buen chico, alguien confiable

 ***.*.*.*.***

Cuando Astrid se quedo sola. Finalmente pudo digerir todo lo que había pasado desde que subió al ascensor, en un arrebato le había pedidos matrimonio a Hiccup mientras lo besaba con pasión, luego el ascensor simplemente se había caído y ahora estaba en un hospital con una leve contusión y dolor de cuello, como si eso no fuera suficiente malo, su prima menor acababa de darle una charla sobre métodos de protección al tener sexo. Aquello no sería tan malo si no hubiera estado su padre presente.

— Un día acabaré loca, creo que ya estoy loca. — Hablo sola. — No hay duda, estoy loca...ya hablo sola.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía muchas preguntas para su prima cómo por ejemplo. «¿qué tan grande es el tamaño de ya-sabe-que, cuando está, ya sabe, en su estado de inflación? Y ¿qué tanto tiempo se queda dentro de una mujer la espuma espermicida después de que, lo hiciera?

Camicazi siempre tuvo muchas cosas que irritaba a Astrid y no eran cosas materiales, más bien su personalidad, pero ahora sí había algo que le estaba molestando

Es claro que Camicazi ya perdió su virginidad y la ha puesto detrás de ella, ya que obviamente no es gran cosa para su prima hacer el amor. Es una gran cosa para Astrid, sin embargo, lo que significa que probablemente se mantenga con ella (su virginidad) hasta los treinta, o la muerte, lo que ocurra primero.

En algún punto mientras meditaba el juego de Parchís que no tuvo con Hiccup se quedó dormida.

Astrid podía jurar que flotaba, se sentía como flotar y alejarse lentamente de todas las personas, era un sueño onírico, era hasta cierto punto relajante sentir que podía alejarse de todo y no sentir nada. En ese momento solo sentía libertad, aunque claro eso se supone que hacen los sueños, te liberan o se vuelven una pesadilla.

— Astrid. — Una voz masculina la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. — Woo, realmente estás aquí, pensé que era una broma de mi hermana.

— Tacio ¿Porque traes una bata de doctor?

— ¿Esto? — El chico se dio una vuelta..— Lo tome de algún lugar, la verdad no dejan pasar visitas si no son familia.

— Eso tiene sentido...— Astrid solo negó un poco divertida.

Era bueno para Astrid tener un poco de normalidad, si a eso se le podía llamar normalidad.

— Disculpen ¿Es esta la habitación de Hiccup Haddock? — Una señora que bien parecía molesta con la vida entro a su habitación. Últimamente Astrid se preguntaba si estaba maldita, algo como vudú. Quizás alguien la Odiaba y le estaba haciendo magia negra, quizás en su vida pasada fue alguien muy malo. La viejecita la observo.

— Así que tú eres esa chica.

— ¿Perdón?

— La chica del ascensor. Me preguntó que hacía una chica en un ascensor con un chico a esa hora de la noche. ¿Que edad tienes?

— Cumpliré veintiún años el próximo mes

— Ya veo, entonces tienes prisa, las chicas suelen hacer eso.

— Disculpe ¿Quien es usted?

— Greta Haddock. — Respondió la mujercita.

Tacio giro, aquella mujer parecía querer matar a cualquier persona, así que trato de irse de ahí.

— Vaya, supongo que debo irme. — Tacio sonrió nervioso mientras buscaba escapar de ahí

— Doctor ¿Qué opina de una chica de veintiún años que trata de seducir a un chico?

— Woo, eso es... No lo sé, supongo que tiene que ver con la chica ¿Hablamos de una chica guapa?

Astrid carraspeo fuerte ¿Que era todo eso? ¿Porque la abuela de Hiccup parecía estarla examinando?

— Creo que eso lo responde todo. — La viejita le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

— Abuela ¿Qué haces aquí? — Hiccup frunció el ceño al verla. Observo a Tacio, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no era el momento, le dedicó a Astrid una de sus mejores sonrisas, la verdad no estaba molesto, mucho menos asustado por su declaración en el ascensor, más bien si no hubiera pasado ese estúpido accidente era probable que terminara diciendo que si. Por todo lo lindo del mundo, el quería decir que si a esa propuesta. — Mi Habitación es la siguiente.

— Solo conocía a la chica con la que te quedaste encerrado, tuvimos una charla sobre la edad.

Tacio levantó sus hombros y negó.

Astrid estaba estupefacta que no podía procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar y escuchar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había vuelto a quedarse sola. Era como si tuviera una suegra, pero sin tener marido ¿Que clase de broma era esa?

Hiccup sabía bien cómo era su abuela, esperaba que no hubiera asustado a Astrid, eso sería terrible.

— Mamá — Hiccup vio a su madre. — ¿Porque dejaste que mi abuela viniera? No es algo serio.

Valka suspiro al escuchar a su hijo.

— Hiccup, eres eres su único nieto.

— No, no lo soy, Patán también es su nieto. Quizás mi tío no sea su hijo

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, tu tío ni siquiera tiene el apellido de tu abuelo. Aún así Hiccup, tu abuela quiso venir ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Amarrarla?

— Sí, eso pudo funcionar, debiste hacerlo. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor. Yo amo a mi abuela, pero es...

— ¿Especial?

— No más bien desesperante con las personas que no conoce. Creo que asustó a Astrid.

— Bueno, si ella se asusta de tu abuela y sale corriendo, no es la indicada.

Hiccup suspiro quizás la familia Hofferson tenía sus locas tradiciones y maldiciones, pero el sufría de la suya. En ese caso su abuela.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. No tienes que quedarte aqui, saldré en unos días y estoy bien.

Aunque Valka no quería dejar a su hijo solo Greta no podía quedarse en el hospital por su edad, después de tanta insistencia por parte de Hiccup termino de convencerla de que estaba bien. Aún así había prometido que iría temprano para estar con él.

Estaba cansado y no tenía motivos, quizás había sido el estrés que acababa de dilberarse o que la adrenalina del accidente había pasado, no tardó mucho en comenzar a soñar, quizás fue por eso que cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte tardó un poco en reaccionar.

— ¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces?

Astrid se asustó, no esperaba tirar nadaz solo había estado observando la cara de Hiccup al dormir.

— Lo siento, me han dicho que estás bien, pero...

Hiccup se sentó en la cama invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

— Todo esto ha sido un poco extraño. — Hiccup sonrió — Pero me alegro que no haya sido peor

— Sobre lo que dije esa noche.

— ¿Si?

— Solo podrías olvidarlo, yo no sé que me pasó.

— Astrid, está bien, solo déjame hacerlo la próxima vez a mi.

Ambos sonrieron, estaban por besarse cuando el Flash de una cámara los deslumbró.

— Que lindos — Murmuró Heather.

Astrid se preguntó en ese momento ¿porque su familia no se iba a casa?

— Ustedes — La abuela Hofferson los señaló — Sin besos.

Astrid suspiro, realmente su familia podía interrumpir en los peores momentos

«Familias, no puedes vivir sin ella» se recordó antes de volver a su habitación.

Al menos sabía que las cosas con Hiccup estaban mejor de lo que creía.

La próxima vez dejaría que el hiciera esa pregunta, y no, no estaba loca por las bodas, eso había sido solo algo de una noche, ahora estaba tranquila, si pasaba sería algo bueno y si no pasaba no le importaba ser una soltera con gatos a los treinta años.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me animan mucho.**

Cómo siempre los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen.

Lamentó si se me cuela alguna falla de ortografía

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

La enfermera sonreía a Astrid al escucharla hablar.

— Ese parece un buen sueño

— Fue un buen sueño — aseguro Astrid. El doctor le había dado permiso de caminar, al parecer estar dentro de un ascensor cuando cae hace que los doctores quieran asegurarse de que estás bien, no vayan a demandarlos por negligencia. Las demandas estaban en su apogeo, así que Astrid entendía que la retuvieran un día más. — Ahí viene mi pesadilla — Dijo Astrid al ver a las mujeres de su familia ir hacia ella.

— ¿Qué haces de pie? — Preguntó su abuela, aunque a la chica le recordó cuando era niña y hacía alguna travesura. — Ven, vamos a que descanses.

Caminaron hasta la parte trasera del hospital donde habían unas mesas.

Astrid respiro hondo. Estaba estresada. Su vida nunca habia sido facil. Entre todo lo que habia pasado….era todo extraño e irreal. Así que no pudo evitar sentir los comentarios de su abuela como algo muy normal.

— Entonces cuando va a darte un anillo, no dejes que sea cualquier cosa.

— Así es. — Heather hablo — No puede ser cualquiera cosa

Astrid observo a su alrededor, aquello no estaba pasando, su familia y amiga no estaban hablando de anillos, no cuando la familia de Hiccup estaba justo al lado, y no es que estuviera bien. Más bien era una de esas escenas irreales, de por si le caía mal a la abuela de Hiccup. Seguramente ahora la odiaría más, quizás pensaría que es una cazafortunas.

— ¿Porque debería darle un anillo?

Lo que Astrid temía había pasado, la abuela de Hiccup la observo fijamente.— En todo caso, es la chica que lo siguió quien debería sentirse culpable.

— ¿Quien es usted? — Preguntó la abuela Hofferson.

Astrid podía escuchar una canción del viejo oeste. Casi podía ver chispas saliendo de ambas. Viendo al cielo, los brillantes rayos del sol causaron que sus ojos lloriquearan. Hoy era un buen día, no había viento. Las flores lentamente marchitaban en esta época del año, y suavemente caían sobre la cabeza de Astrid, que bello era todo eso, si omitia el hecho de ser odiada hasta la muerte por parte de una viejecita que no conocía de nada.

— Greta Haddock, y por supuesto que la chica tiene la culpa en todo caso. — La viejita resopló molesta — Vamos Valka, en este lugar admiten a cualquier persona.

La abuela de Astrid soltó un pequeño grito de frustración, y Astrid supo que esto ya no se trataba de ella, esto era personal para toda la familia Hofferson, quisiera o no quisiera participar en sus peleas imaginarias.

— Esa mujer...— Señaló Heather — También tengo que irme — La chica corrió sutilmente detrás de los familiares de Hiccup. Ahora estaba claro que era una espía de su familia.

Honestamente Astrid estaba de buen humor, no del tipo voy a acorralar a un chico para confesarme, era un sentimiento de paz. Así que cuando fue hora de volver a la habitación para su última revisión estaba más que feliz de finalmente poder irse a casa, solo tenía que resistir una noche más en el hospital. Por suerte no había perdido su trabajo en la tienda de videos porno, no es como si ese trabajo fuera algo de que sentirse orgullosa pero era un trabajo honrado, lo que los clientes hicieran después de rentar una película no era de su incumbencia, tampoco el hecho de usar guantes cuando devolvían una película, esas cosas no la detendrían en su camino a la autosuficiencia monetaria.

— No vamos a caer ante las provocaciones de la anciana, solo debemos deshacernos de ella.

Astrid se sorprendió de las palabras de su abuela, ¿Tan mal se habían caído? Peor aún ¿Hablaba de asesinato? No quería saber nada de los planes.

— En verdad, eso no es algo que les importe.

Tilda sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso

— Pero escuché algo mientras venía para acá y me cruzaba con Heather. Se como te llama la abuela de Hiccup.

Astrid se repitió que eso no le importaba, pero el gusanito de la curiosidad se había instalado en ella al escuchar que la abuela de Hiccup ya tenía algún apodo para ella.

— Fursia — Dijo Tilda despacio. — Así escuché que te dijo.

— ¿Porque? Es decir... Vaca, gorda, zorra, hasta cazafortunas lo Entiendo, pero ¿Fursia? ¿Que se supone que significa?

— Es una declaración. Todas las suegras hacen eso. — Aseguro Camicazi.

—También las cuñadas, tu no debes pasar por eso porque Hiccup es hijo único, pero si vieras cómo sufrí a manos de mi suegra

Finn Hofferson observo fijamente a su esposa.

— Mi suegra era una santa — Terminó de decir la madre de Astrid.

.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera de todo el drama de su familia solo había algo en la mente de Astrid, podía ver a Hiccup sin la molesta guardia de ambas familias o eso creía. Si a Astrid le hubieran preguntado hace varios años, si su familia era como una mafia se habría reído de quien hubiera dicho eso. Hoy en día comenzaba a creer que parecía una mafia.

Mientras en la televisión pasaban el reality show del momento; _"Elige a la novia"_ aquel donde un chico tenía que elegir a una chica de entre algunas candidatas. Astrid sufría en silencio comentarios mordaces hacia ella, aunque claro, no solo comentarios hacia ella, también comentarios de otro tipo.

— Es una zorra. — La voz de Greta interrumpió aquel momento incomodo; haciéndolo aún mas incómodo de ser posible.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — Preguntó la abuela Hofferson, — ella sabe lo que quiere.

— Ninguna chica decente provocaría a un chico. Seguro es de Berk, todas parecen fáciles.

— Él es un idiota, sabe que la quiere y no se decide. No es que sea tan guapo.

— ¿Que es esta comida de hospital?

— Es muy buena ¿Tienen otro tipo de comida donde vives?

— Claro que sí, porque tenemos dinero ¿Sabes cómo le llamamos el dinero? Dinero.

Astrid solo quería que se fueran de su habitación ¿Porque su última noche tenía que ser así?

— ¡Terminó! — Casi se atraganta con sus palabras, finalmente aquel martirio había terminado. Y ahora podía dormir bien, o en su defecto fingir que dormía. Extrañaba a su padre y su habilidad de desaparecer, pero había ido a casa para descansar, algo que ella no tardó en hacer.

Al despertar todo estaba listo para irse, su familia, porque parecía que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que ir todos a recogerla al hospital. Se había encargado de todo el papeleo. Aunque Astrid dudaba que solo hubieran ido para recogerla; sin duda ahí pasaba algo más.

— ¿Porque estamos esperando? —

— Por amabilidad, no podemos irnos sin saber cómo está Hiccup.— Su abuela la veía como si aquellas cosas fueran obvias.

Astrid estaba segura que sabia la respuesta, pero una pequeña parte de ella se aferran a la idea de normalidad. Tenía que tener un poco de normalidad en su vida y nuevamente todo lo extraño que le había pasado en los últimos meses volvía a Apuntar a Hiccup, desde que el había aparecido, su vida había dado un giro radical, las peores Situaciones habían pasado desde que se topó de nuevo con él. Además de que el chico se mantenía quieto como una estatua, tan tranquilo y sereno como un monje y tan mudo como un mimo. Cuando se trataba de todas las indirectas de su familia. Realmente todos le dijeron sobre el rumor de boda en su familia; pero al parecer el solo había creído que era alguna broma, como cualquier persona normal y cuando la vio en su peor momento había tenido miedo, uno justificado claro está, aún así habia dolido. «¡Basta!, si sigo pensando en él, nada bueno pasara»

— Hola Astrid. — Hiccup sonrió

— Lo siento, sabes que no quería nada de esto. — Astrid hablo rápido. Ambos quedaron enmedio de ambas familias.

Casi se podía sentir la electricidad volando, si fuera el viejo oeste ya estarían lloviendo los balazos por todos lados.

Ambas abuelas se vieron fijamente

— Debemos reunirnos pronto. — Menciono Greta Haddock.

— Por supuesto, ¿Donde te gustaría que fuera?

La abuela de Hiccup sonrió ampliamente.

— En nuestra casa en Flåm

— Por supuesto, ahí estaremos

«Estaremos... Estaremos» había escuchado esa palabra, ¡oh por Dios! Su familia estaba conociendo a la familia de Hiccup en plano social ¿Que estaba pasando?

— Nos vemos este fin de semana.— Hiccup se inclinó para robarle un beso, aunque no pudo porque estaban viéndolos fijamente.— Nos veremos en Flåm — Murmuró Hiccup sonriendo.

 **.*.*.*.***

Astrid no estaba teniendo un buen dia. Ni una buena quincena. Ni un buen año. No desde que cumplió 20 años, ahora por alguna razón estaba siendo arrastrada de tienda en tienda, para comprar un regalo a la familia Haddock, ya había comenzado a extrañar el hospital.

— ¿porque tenemos que comprar un regalo? Además yo no pienso ir. — Astrid se cruzó de brazos. — Esto es algo entre ustedes. No quiero meterme en su pelea imaginaria.

— Ya nos agradecerás después. Ahora ayúdanos a elegir un regalo que le haga ver a esa momia que no puede despreciarnos por su dinero, le daremos un regalo que haga que cierre su boca, ella con su dinero cree que puede intimidarnos, nadie desprecia aún Hofferson.

— A mi no me importa, ¿Porque a ustedes si?

— Porque a ti no te importa.— Respondió su madre, parecía frustrada con ella. — Porque esa mujer piensa que no eres suficiente para su nieto, por eso me importa, porque eres mi hija y me importa. Está bien si a ti no te importa lo que piensan de ti, pero a mí sí y a tu papá también, aunque no lo diga. Así que hacemos estás cosas, compramos un enorme espejo con marcos de plata para una persona odiosa, porque no estás sola.

Astrid se quedo petrificada, jamás había pensado que su madre pudiera sentirse de esa manera. Realmente era una revelación; ahora se sentía mal por haber puesto mala cara cuando compraron el espejo.

— Pero no quiero ir hasta Flåm

— Pues irás y demostraremos que los Hofferson no somos cualquier cosa.

Astrid levantó las manos en clara señal de frustración, no ganaría esa batalla aunque se desatará el apocalipsis, eso lo sabía bien.

Ese fin de semana el tren hacia Flåm iba más lleno de lo normal.

— ¿Porque ese gran espejo? ¿Donde lo van a poner? ¿En la plaza del pueblo? — Astrid entendía lo que su familia quería demostrar con aquel espejo ridículamente grande.

— Astrid, esto es importante.

— ¿Porque sigues aquí? ¿Cuando piensas irte de luna de miel? — Astrid cuestionó a su prima quien parecía demasiado interés en lo que pasaba con ella.

— ¿Irme y perderme esto? Claro que no, además Izvik está agradecido porque encontró trabajo en una estación, todo gracias a tu accidente. Así que es mi deber ver el desenlace de tu historia de amor.

— No es una novela romántica, ni siquiera sé si hay romance. Pero me alegro por Izvik.

— ¿Quieres que te haga esas compras? — Preguntó Camicazi.

Astrid estaba por sonreír a su prima, hasta que escucho esa pregunta. La verdad es que no dio pie con bola, sobre todo porque era evidente que las preguntas sexuales eran algo incómodo para ella.

— ¿Que compras? — Tilda interrumpió, tenía un gesto extraño, al parecer había terminado con Trock o Drock la verdad no había podido pronunciar su nombre, aún así el novio de Tilda la había engañado con otra persona.

— Nadie comprará nada. — Aclaro Astrid, estaba cansada Mentalmente. Y ni siquiera había hablado bien con Hiccup. Pero su familia ya tenía una pelea con la de él.

El romance es de dos personas, pero no podían hacerlo así. Además su familia y amigos habían decidido que debían ir a la casa de la abuela Haddock, solo por el simple gusto de ir.

Hiccup condujo despacio mientras hacía lo posible por llegar a tiempo a la estación de trenes, estaba feliz, realmente no tenía miedo, y aunque su abuela había sonreido de manera "Maligna" no estaba seguro que clase de plan tenía en la mente, pero se aseguraria de que fracasara. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en Astrid en el instituto, ella era diferente de muchas chicas. Era como si tuviera un aura que atraía.

Hiccup recordó aquella vez que se sintió feliz por lo más insignificante de las cosas.

Sería su segundo año de instituto, la gente hablaba mucho de él en ese entonces... Comenzó a recordar cómo había sido aquella manera de comenzar a hablar con Astrid…..

— _¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! — Hiccup se puso sobre su escritorio e ignoró aquellas voces que ocasionalmente oiría. Fue tan solo hace un rato que estaba flotando sobre la luna por haber quedado en la misma clase que Astrid, así que no le importó lo que pensaran de él._ _ **"Seguro se ve formidable. Te dije que este tipo no era una persona normal" "Whoa, mira ese auto. ¡Si te metes con el dueño de esos almacenes podrías morir!"**_ _El hechizo parecía haberse roto. Hiccup empezó a notar que los susurros maliciosos empezaban a incrementarse._ _ **  
«Será mejor que me esconda en el baño antes que la nueva profesora de la clase llegue.»**_

 _Pensó Hiccup esperanzado. Eso despejaría su mente un poco. Se paró, y justo antes de llegar al corredor, sintió algo golpear en su estomago_ _ **. "¿Hmm…?"**_

 _pensó que había golpeado con algo, pero no había nada frente a sus ojos. ¡Qué raro! Hiccup miró alrededor, pero lo único que vio fue que los estudiantes empezaron a llamarse,_ _ **"Wow, era de esperarse de Haddock ¿va a hacer el primer movimiento?"**_

" _ **¡Ha empezado a presumir su dinero! Cuando miré la lista de estudiantes de la clase, supe que esta sería una clase terrible"**_

 _Lo único que pudo ver Hiccup fueron estudiantes susurrando entre ellos._ _ **«¿Están hablando de mí? ¿Pero porque?»**_ _Uno de los miembros de la clase inventó el titulo,_

" _ **Choque de titanes, ¿hmm?"**_

" _ **Ya estamos en el enfrentamiento definitivo"**_

 _Todos están hablando de una forma extraña. ¿Choque de Titanes? ¿Enfrentamiento definitivo? ¿De qué diablos están hablando? Hiccup movió la cabeza tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando_ _ **,**_ _y fue cuando vio hacia abajo, ahí estaba Astrid agachada, viéndolo fijamente, quizás había Estado recogiendo algo cuando el choco contra ella tirándola al suelo._

 _Tomó 3 segundos. Todo estaba en silencio, aunque parecía que era solo la imaginación de Hiccup. Por un instante, sintió como un vacío creado por la ola de impacto después de una explosión, el sonido de fondo_ _lentamente volvió a sus oídos. En el momento en que él se dio cuenta, Hiccup se encontró cayendo al suelo hacia atrás. No era solo el, los demás estudiantes de la clase fueron también golpeados, mientras otros ya estaban listos para escapar. ¿Que acaba de pasar? Ya lo sé. En verdad no pasó nada. Solo Astrid Hofferson le había dado un buen_ _golpe por haberla tirado._

 _A partir de ahí su relación fue solo mejorando de silencios incómodos a charlas amenas. Hasta que se enamoró de ella completamente, pero su timidez lo hizo jamás confesarle sus sentimientos, solo hacía muñequitos para ella en clase de artes y cuando tuvo que mudarse a Flåm con sus padres le mando_ _algunas postales que ella jamás respondió._

 _._

El sonido de algún claxon lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos.

El tráfico hizo que se retrasará un poco, seguramente la familia de Astrid ya había llegado.

.

Astrid no entendía porque estaban esperando, podían tomar un taxi e ir directamente a la casa Haddock, al parecer todos conocían a la familia.

— Llega tarde, eso dice mucho de alguien.

— Hiccup se ofreció a recogernos y dijeron que no era necesario. ¿Que estamos esperando?

— Se llama cortesía, uno dice que no por cortesía y el de cualquier manera debe venir. Así se ve el interés de una persona.

Astrid soltó un suspiro. Fue cuando corroboro las afirmaciones de su madre. Hiccup llegó corriendo.

— Se me hizo tarde.

— No tenías que venir por nosotros. — La abuela Hofferson sonrió al chico.

— No es nada, ayudaré con las maletas.

— No es necesario. — Dijo Astrid tratando de comprobar la teoría de su abuela.

— Pero no es nada. — Hiccup tomo algunas maletas. — No me molesta ayudarlos.

¡Maldita sea!, era verdad. Uno se negaba por cortesía y la otra personas insistía. Debía anotar esa información.

La mansión Haddock era enorme, contaba con un gran jardín y una piscina. Todos parecían charlar amenamente, Flinn Hofferson charlaba con la mamá de Hiccup de manera muy amena.

— Es increíble que después de tantos años de amistad nuestras familias jamás se hayan conocido, pero creo que es algo bueno que ahora se conozcan.

Astrid sintió esas palabras como un puñal en el corazón. Él había dicho amistad, lo que implicaba que eran amigos. ¡AMIGOS!

 _«— ¿Crees que vine hasta aquí solo porque somos amigos? Esto es lo que hacen los chicos como tú, toman las ilusiones de una mujer y las pisotean._

— _Astrid yo..._

— _No digas nada, eres de lo peor ¿Amigos? »_

imagino lo que hubiera dicho pero en su lugar solo asintió

— Claro, amistad, también estoy de acuerdo con que se conozcan.

Hiccup sonrió ignorante de lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado en la joven.

— Debemos ir con ellos, tengo miedo que mi abuela haga algo.

— Me sorprendería; tu abuela parece una buena persona. — Se valía mentir, después de todo solo eran "Amigos"

Hiccup la observo Astrid era tan adorable en ese momento como un caramelo que contiene toxinas mortales, tan adorable como una flor que puede matar tan solo con olerla. Sin embargo cuando estaba siendo mirado fijamente, Hiccup pudo sentir el salto carnívoro de esos ojos de ella. Por supuesto, esto era solo una ilusión, pero se sentía más real que la realidad. Giro rápido, sentía que había dicho algo malo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que había sido.

— Si, mejor vamos.

.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras todos estaban en la sala.

— Así que... Un espejo, seguro necesito un asiento propio para que lo trajera, es grande. — Greta Haddock los observo con desdén

— Lo mandamos a hacer con los mejores artesanos de Berk. Es exquisito y caro.

— Ya veo, el dinero es algo que pueden arrojar en cosas inútiles.

— Qué linda pintura ¿Es usted? — Astrid como siempre trataba de hablar de otras cosas.

— Es un cuadro, lo hizo la hija de un amigo, es talentosa y educada

— ¿En que trabaja? — Preguntó Astrid de manera inocente

— Trabaja en la casa.

— ¿En la casa de quien?

Greta Haddock hizo una mueca, era obvio que aquella jovencita era muy hábil y difícil de intimidar. Por unos segundos que se sintieron una eternidad, Astrid sintió un sutil desprecio en sus ojos que no serian influidos ni aunque ella fuera apuñalada en el corazón.

Hiccup estaba seguro que su abuela no dejaría de buscar algún defecto en cualquier cosa.

— ¿Quieren té? — Hiccup ofreció tratando de matar esa pelea visual.

— Yo lo serviré. — Astrid se levantó, por lo menos podía irse de ahí por unos minutos.

Mientras estaba en la cocina se sintió aliviada, no entendía que hacía en Flåm, mucho menos porque tenía que agradarle a la abuela de Hiccup, mucho menos que tipo de relación tenían ahora. Lo mejor era no pensar en eso y dedicarse a pensar lo que haría al volver a casar, nuevamente buscaría trabajo, necesitaba algo mejor, quizás retomar su vida justo antes de aquel día donde su tía Helga leyó su fortuna en las hojas del té.

— Te lo digo, la hija de mi amigo es muy linda y de buena familia.

— Abuela, no quiero conocer a la hija de tu amigo, no es lo que quiero.

— Calla, no sabes lo que quieres ¿Acaso te gusta esa Fursia?

— ¡Abuela!

Astrid no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo sintió un revoloteo en el estómago, estaba enojada así que no se fijó al caminar, el sonido fue estrepitoso llamando la atención de Hiccup y su abuela.

— Una rata — Señalo a cualquier lugar en el suelo — Voy a levantar esto.

— Déjame hacerlo por ti.

Apesar de que su relación con la abuela de Hiccup había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, quizás podía mejorar. ¿A quien quería engañar? Era obvio que jamás le agradaría.

— Astrid, ve a media noche al jardín — Susurro Hiccup antes de guiñarle un ojo en forma de complicidad.

¿Alguna vez desearon que el tiempo fuera rápido? Pero en vez de eso parecía que las horas se hacían eternas, eso era lo que pasaba con Astrid esa noche, cuando finalmente su prima y amigas se quedaron dormidas, observo el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para la media noche, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hilo rojo y una nota. «Sigue este hilo»

Por alguna razón que Astrid desconoce, esa noche decidió contar los pasos. 50 pasos desde su habitación hasta doblar en una esquina 60 pasas hasta la escalera. 20 escalones. Había contado cada uno hasta llegar al jardín, aún así el hilo continuaba a hasta entrar aún pequeño invernadero donde había luciérnagas. Aquella imagen era maravillosa, el hilo terminaba en una Flor

— Astrid. — La voz de Hiccup detrás de ella la sorprendió. — Existe una leyenda — Continuo hablando detrás de ella.— Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper

Astrid sintió su corazón latiendo tan rápido que podía desmayarse de la impresión, lentamente giro su cuerpo, Hiccup coloco un hilo rojo en su dedo anular.

— Astrid Hofferson, me harías el honor de...

— Si. — Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar.

Y justo en ese momento paso algo. Astrid comenzó a maldecir su suerte ese año. Algo había le había picado la frente y ahora le dolía

— ¿Estás bien?

— Me duele mucho. — respondió rápido, tenía un enorme grano en la frente producto de la picadura de algún bicho. Y así fue como la perfecta y romántica propuesta de Hiccup fue interrumpida.

Pero tenía un hilo rojo en su dedo, Hiccup le había propuesto matrimonio, o eso esperaba, si no había sido eso. No sabía que hacía a media noche, en pijama en el jardín.


	17. Capitulo 16

**La mayoría de los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen.**

 **No soy ninguna buena escritora ni mucho menos, no cuento con una tablet, ni computadora así que todo lo que sale de mi cabeza es escrito a través de un teléfono móvil, una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas y demás.**

 **Ya faltan unos pocos capitulos para que esta historia acabe.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho en verdad.**

 **Por cierto, el tráiler de la película está hermoso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

Hay muchos niveles de vergüenza, Astrid siempre pensó que ya había experimentado la vergüenza total cuando tenía quince años. A esa edad se había quedado atrapada con Tilda todo un dia en un aula vacía; ahora no recuerda bien porque fue ahí, o porque se quedó encerrada, solo recuerda que tenía tantas ganas de ir al baño que los gases no dejaban de salir. Ese secreto solo Tilda lo sabía y ambas habían jurado que jamás lo revelarían. Habían cosas que era mejor olvidar. Quizás en algunos diez años recuerde este preciso momento y se ria de lo absurda que fue la situación, sería una anécdota muy divertida. Pero justo ahora, sentía sus mejillas arder de total vergüenza.

— No es nada, solo es una reacción alérgica. — El doctor sonrió. — Estarás bien. En algunos días bajará la inflamación de tu frente.

— Muchas gracias, se acaba de comprometer. — La abuela Hofferson sonrió.— Con Hiccup Haddock, el chico de la casa en la Colina — Enfatizó donde quedaba la casa, solo por si no sabían que era una familia rica. — El joven Haddock le dio un hilo..— tomo la mano de Astrid — Un hilo. — Repitió viendo a Hiccup como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. — No un anillo, un Hilo de compromiso ¿No encuentra divertido a los jóvenes de ahora?

— Es un hilo bonito. — Menciono el doctor sonriendo, realmente sabía quienes eran los Haddock, todos en el pueblo los conocían, a esas alturas el doctor sintio pena ajena por el recién comprometido. Y más que nada por la novia que había recibido una inyección para la alergia, un gran piquete en la frente y un hermoso hilo rojo de compromiso.

— Estos jóvenes — Murmuró el doctor viendo de forma acusadora a un sudoroso Hiccup

— Iré por los papeles, — la mirada de la abuela Hofferson tenía un efecto intimidante, así que era mejor estar lejos. — Ya regreso — Hiccup camino lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Porque estás feliz?

— Porque si.

— Un hilo, por eso los ricos siguen ricos, son tacaños. — La abuela Hofferson se cruzó de brazos. —Ni para coser un botón sirve ese hilo, pero estás feliz porque te dieron un hilo. Por eso la vieja momia te desprecia. Debes darte tu lugar.

Astrid rodó los ojos, quizás no era el anillo que todos esperaban. Pero Hiccup había hecho algo especial para ella, que tuviera mala suerte esa noche, era diferente.

— Tanto escándalo por un piquete — Greta Haddock chasqueo su lengua cuando la vio salir del hospital. — Las mujeres de Berk son tan débiles.

Astrid casi olvidaba a la abuela de Hiccup, por supuesto; esa señora contaba cómo otra suegra. Ahora tenía dos suegras y una la odiaba como si no hubiera mañana.

Por suerte para Astrid, Hiccup tenía algunos planes para su estadía en Flåm, aunque ella hubiera preferido volver a Berk y asistir a la su familia tenía otros planes, y que ella faltará unos días a la escuela y al trabajo, el cual posiblemente perdería si faltaba más de tres dias; no suponía ningún problema para nadie.

Aunque para Astrid si suponía un problema. Aunque claro que eso a su familia no le importaba, al igual que a la familia de Hiccup. Al parecer no tenían Voz ni voto, aquello se había reducido a una batalla por el honor familiar o eso decían ambas partes

— ¿Estás feliz? — Preguntó su padre.

— Mucho.

— ¿Aunque solo te haya dado un hilo rojo?

— ¡Papá! — Astrid no podía creer que su propio padre repitiera las palabras de su abuela.

— Es algo lindo, solo que eres mi única hija, pero si eres feliz no importa si solo es un hilo, es un hilo muy lindo. Puedes coser un botón con el, hay muchos usos prácticos.

Era definitivo, su familia estaba loca y lo peor era que ella era parte de esa familia loca. Aunque seguro fue adoptada, era la única explicación para no ser como ellos.

Eran las 6am de la mañana, Hiccup se despertó, no sabía porque se había despertado, tampoco si volvería a dormir. Aún despierto pensó bien lo que había planeado para Astrid, lo más preferible era mantenerla alejada de su abuela. Definitivamente ya no dormiría. Así que bajo a la cocina, siempre que no podía dormir preparaba comida, lo había hecho desde que volvió de Berk, así que en su caso siempre hay ingredientes.

El ajo y jengibre están cortados listos para preparar, las cebollas están siempre disponibles, algunos nabos son agregados y por último unos huevos y tocino. Por supuesto, con el fin de asegurarse que nunca faltase condimentos, la cocina siempre estaba llena de sopa de pollo en polvo y especias, que servían como saborizantes. Un poco de aceite de ricino le añadió a una y media taza de arroz, agregándole nabos picados para darle un sabor más fuerte. El arroz se volvía amarillo mientras se mezclaba con los huevos, así lo que quedaba por añadir era; la cebolla para endulzar y el tocino para terminar. Después de algunos aditivos – un poco de pimienta, sal y salsa de ostras - la última cosa por hacer era decorarlo con el cilantro guardado Junto con la sopa, la cual solo necesita verterse el agua caliente sobre la cebolla picada y la base de la sopa de pollo, toda la comida estaría lista en 15 minutos. Incluso había tiempo para limpiar los platos mientras la comida se cocinaba.

Aunque eran las 6am, la cocina de seguía estando limpia.

— ¿Hiccup? — La voz de Astrid lo sorprendió — ¿Que haces?

Hiccup se sorprendió era la primera vez que algún desconocido lo veía preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Porque estás aquí?

— Baje por agua... Tú — Astrid se sorprendió al verlo con un delantal. —¿Estas cocinando?

Astrid pensó en las palabras de su abuela ¿Como era? No podía recordar, pero se trataba de no dejar a un hombre hogareño y que supiera cocinar.

También había algo más, Astrid trataba de recordar las palabras de su padre cuando era niña, aunque ahora no sabía bien sobre que trataban. Más bien era una observación sobre su familia «hay ciertos hombres que se sienten atraídos a las mujeres Hofferson, sin importarles mucho el nivel de locura que puedan tener»

— Huele bien. — Solo eso dijo. Astrid se maldijo por no saber decir algo más. Sobre todo porque aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido ayudar a Hiccup a cocinar, al parecer su comida podía ser catalogada como potencialmente mortal.

A pesar de saber todo eso, Astrid esperaba mejorar ese aspecto de su vida, seguían siendo las seis de la mañana y sin duda no era la hora para hablar sobre su falta de habilidad en la cocina y molestar a todos los que dormían arriba.

— ¿Quieres probar? — Hiccup estaba más que feliz por mostrarle a Astrid sus habilidades de cocina, por alguna razón siempre encontró agradable al señor Hofferson, de hecho él fue quien los inspiro a aprender a cocinar. Porque su abuela era alguien de la vieja escuela, donde un hombre no debía cocinar. Cual fuera el caso, Hiccup jamás pensó que tuviera algo de malo, así que aprendió solo, hizo lo mismo con la carrera que eligió.

Eran ya las 7 AM cuando Hiccup regreso a su cama después de ser sorprendido por Astrid. Para un cuerpo normal podría ser doloroso no dormir lo suficiente. Aún así se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Bostezo con su boca completamente abierta, despertándose, se levanto a la hora usual, aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer… Después de ir al baño, se dispuso a vestirse de manera casual. Solo había dormido una hora.

— Hiccup ¿Hiciste el desayuno? — Preguntó su mamá al verlo salir de la habitación.

— Si, pero no comeré, debo ir con Astrid a un lugar, prometi que le enseñaría el pueblo.

El estómago de Astrid hizo un sonido agudo que no pasó desapercibido por Hiccup.

— ¿No comiste?

— Comí algo, solo que aún tengo hambre.

— Es bueno que haya preparado algo. — Hiccup la llevó por la pequeña plaza del pueblo, y Astrid encontró agradable escuchar cuando la presentaba como su prometida.

La invitó a desayunar en una pequeña cafetería.

— Es un lindo hilo.— Menciono un anciano cuando preguntó por el anillo.

Hiccup no podía estar más incómodo; aunque tenían razón, era un bonito hilo. Su día sería especial, Astrid tendría el anillo que se merecía y él haría su declaración de la manera apropiada.

— ¿Vamos a ir en esto? — Astrid señaló la motoneta. — ¿Por todo el pueblo hasta el lago?

— Lo mejor de todo, tu conduces — Hiccup le tendió un casco. — Pensé que la caballerosidad estaba en tus venas.

Astrid sabía bien que aquella era una burla hacia su manera nada femenina que tenía aveces para expresarse o hacer algunas cosas.

— De acuerdo, solo si te agarras de mi como damisela.

— Créeme, me aferrare a ti como Tacio lo hace a Milo.

— Claro, el perro, pero debería ser Svens quien lo cuide. — Astrid comprobó que todo estuviera bien, no iba a conducir solo para estrellarse a la primera oportunidad.— Quizás sería mejor si tuviera un animal, o algo que se pudiera comunicar telepáticamente con los humanos.

Hiccup vio fijamente la espalda de Astrid cuando subió en la motoneta, estaba pensando exactamente las palabras que quería decirle. Pensó en sus palabras todo el camino, el cabello de Astrid brillaba bajo el sol, pero Hiccup no podía estar pensando en ese tipo de trivialidades; pronto no dirían que tenía un bonito hilo y está vez saldría bien.

— ¿Es aquí? — Astrid detuvo la motoneta. — Aquí no hay nada.

— Déjame conducir a mi. — Hiccup sonrió, jamás había conducido una motoneta. Pero no parecía algo muy difícil.

— De acuerdo, entonces dime a dónde me llevas.

— Es sorpresa. — Antes de siquiera poder decir algo puso en marcha la motoneta, que como él suponía, no era fácil de conducir, porque no tardó mucho en tratar de frenar y solo lograr que ambos acabarán en el lago junto a la motoneta, la cual ahora se encontraba en el fondo del lago.

— Hay mejores formas de ver mi sujetador, que mojandome por completo — Astrid nado hasta la orilla.

— Lo siento, pensé que era fácil y es una gran forma de ver tu sujetador sin decir que quiero verlo.

— ¿Vas a dejar la motoneta en el lago?

Hiccup pareció meditar sus palabras un momento.

— No la voy a sacar, me voy a ahogar, aunque crees que se nadar mucho, no es así, si estuviera más hondo seguro tendrías que rescatarme

— Lo siento, tampoco se nadar mucho — Mintió — probablemente nos moriríamos los dos. — Astrid exprimio su camisa mientras caminaba tratandon de estar más seca. Lo último que necesitaba era atrapar un resfriado.

— Hiccup, lamento mucho que todos te recuerden lo del anillo, para mi es especial, aunque nadie más lo vea.

— ¿¡No me digas que eso te hace avergonzarte!? Mira, ¡quédate aquí y espera.

Astrid camino unas pasos más, luego vio la pequeña pendiente, bajo un gran árbol había lo que parecía unos globos y comida, bendita comida, tenía tanta hambre. Astrid culpaba a los nervios, que ese gesto por parte de Hiccup la hizo sonreír. Él siempre podía sorprenderla.

— ¿Es lo que preparabas está mañana?

— Un poco. Pero tambien hay pizza, jamás puede faltar una buena pizza. Y por supuesto que hay una buena bebida. — Hiccup le mostró la botella de champagne. — Es por ese lindo hilo rojo.

Astrid comió muy poco, no quería que le diera ganas de ir al baño en aquel lugar remoto, ya le había pasado antes al estar muy nerviosa; así que Astrid moderó lo que entraba en su boca. Eso le hacía preguntarse en que momento Hiccup había hecho todo eso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— Espera. — Hiccup giro para poder servir las copas de champagne, tomo aire ahí estaba lo que sería la mejor sorpresa del día.

— Gracias, tenía mucha sed.

Hiccup había esperado que hicieran un brindis pero al ver como Astrid se bebía todo el contenido de la copa lo hizo maldecirse ¿Porque había pensado que esa era una buena idea?

— ¡No, No te tomes la...!— Hiccup casi grita.

Astrid casi se atraganta, fue cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de tragarse el anillo.

Aunque el podía verse enojado, en realidad estaba calmado. Todos los infiernos se liberarían, si él se molestase por cada pequeña cosa. Con el temperamento calmado de un caballero sonrió hacia Astrid, aquello había sido su culpa. Debió haber sido más clásico, arrodillarse y solo pedirlo. Pero por alguna razón sentía que así no sería perfecto para ella. Ya que lo iba a hacer, Tenía que ser algo perfecto.

— Astrid, lo siento, quizás no soy bueno con estas cosas.

Él no se sentía enfadado, pero si muy avergonzado. Y Astrid lo sabía; así que sonrió hacia él.

—Sabes, creo que soy la primera persona que arruina dos propuestas de matrimonio seguidas, no se, debería de haber algún tipo de récords para estas cosas. Pero no es tu culpa, solo tengo una nube negra sobre mi desde que comenzó el año. Tú solo estás atrapado en ella.

Hiccup seguía tratando de entender cómo Astrid parecía tener las palabras correctas para levantar su ánimo.

— Al menos no somos aburridos. — Dijo Hiccup sonriendo.

—No lo somos, y el anillo, supongo que estarán felices porque de alguna forma si tengo uno.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso último. Astrid aún no pensaba quitarse el hilo rojo de su mano, era sin duda algo muy lindo, aunque la mayoría no lo entendía.

El infierno de Astrid comenzó con una radiografía en Berk.

— Mira esa piedra — Murmuró la abuela Hofferson. — ¿Te estás asegurando de ir al baño?

Astrid rodó los ojos.

— Claro, porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Debo ir a la escuela y después al trabajo. Y antes que lo preguntes si llevo lo necesario para recuperar tu hermoso anillo.

Astrid no sabía a quien se suponía pertenecía el anillo de compromiso, porque si bien tenía que recuperarlo de su cuerpo por el simple hecho de que era "su anillo de compromiso", no entendía porque su abuela parecía más afligida que ella por qué ahora estaba en su estómago.

La abuela Hofferson le dedicó una mirada asesina, era como si su nieta no estuviera emocionada con lo que pasaba. Y estaba en lo correcto. Astrid no estaba emocionada con los planes de su familia, pero si con la idea de casarse con Hiccup. Al darse cuenta de eso hizo una mueca, realmente se había emocionado pensando en ser la esposa de alguien.

— Entonces. — Heather la asustó en las escaleras, ahora no subía al ascensor no estaba loca como para hacerlo, esa cosa casi la mata.— Es el Factor N.

Astrid asintio ante su comentario, hubiera querido decir que "No" pero sabía que sería una mentira, había caído en todo ese asunto, aunque no sabía si había sido por voluntad propia o la habían guiado hacía esos eventos. Cual fuera la respuesta no quería saberlo, al menos de momento estaba feliz sin saberlo realmente.

— El factor Novio que invade a mi familia cada tantos años. Pensé que podía escapar

— Pero lo hiciste, creo que fue Hiccup el que te atrapó, así que básicamente tu sí eres la excepción a ese factor en tu A.D.N

— Si lo dices asi, suena igual de horrible. — Aseguro Astrid

— Pero si lo piensas bien, muchas mujeres pasan por eso. Conocer a alguien, salir, enamorarse. Si lo ves de esa manera todo es completamente normal, a diferencia de las mujeres de tu familia. Tú Astrid Hofferson eres diferente, seguramente no te importaría conocer a alguien a los treinta. Aunque el amor esté en tus narices. Pero ninguna mujer de tu familia ha llegado soltera a los treinta. Así que el amor está en cualquier lugar y en personas que jamás pensaste conocer, y si lo piensas así, todos tenemos un poco de locura al enamorarnos.

— ¿Esto es por el novio de Tilda? Sé que no debo decirte nada, eres mayor, pero en verdad tú y él.

Heather bajo la mirada, incluso para ella era difícil aceptar algo de esas proporciones. Tampoco podía decir la verdad.

— Soy mala amiga, sé que...

— Eres mala amiga — Corroboro Astrid. — Pero... Si Drock o como se llame le hizo eso a una chica ¿Que te hace pensar que no te lo haga a ti?

Heather suspiro, debía seguir siendo la mala amiga, no debía mencionar la verdad detrás de su acercamiento con Throk.

Quizás todo se iría por el caño, pero eso ya no sería su culpa.

— Te veo esta tarde después de tu trabajo

— Clarote juro que pronto conseguiré un mejor trabajo.

— Creo que sí, eso dijiste después de trabajar en la librería que se fue a la quiebra. No lo sé, tienes una especie de mala suerte últimamente.

Astrid entorno los ojos, era cierto que había tenido un pésimo año, pero seguro todo mejoraría. O eso se decia, la esperanza de pierde a lo último.

Incluso en la tienda de videos no pudo olvidar el hecho de estar "Comprometida" ¡Estaba comprometida! Apenas y podía creerlo.

— Así que es uno de esos ricos. — Interrumpió su compañera de trabajo, Astrid hizo un gesto, la chica masticaba un chicle haciendo un sonido que era realmente irritante, sobre todo cuando trataba de hablar al mismo tiempo que masticaba.

— Seguro su familia te odia, es decir una chica que trabaja en una tienda de videos porno y que estudia ¿Que estudias? Bueno eso no importa. Seguramente no les agradas.

Astrid era conciente de todo eso. Pero que se lo estuvieran recalcando de esa manera lo hacía ver más horrible de lo que se imaginaba. Si antes no estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba.

Su celular sonó, y ella agradeció que alguien interrumpiera para no seguir escuchando las razones por las que Greta Haddock la llamaba Fursia

Sería un compromiso muy largo.

— Debes venir a casa directamente.— Solo eso escuchó, su abuela colgó tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir "Hola"

 _«¿Pero que demonios?»_

Aquello no podía ser bueno, solo esperaba que su abuela no hubiera enmarcado su radiografía donde se veía el anillo, eso sí sería humillante. Y ya había pasado con muchas de esas humillaciones últimamente. Tocó su frente, aún tenía una bandita sobre el horrendo piquete en la frente, el cual seguía doliendo

Astrid llegó a su casa para toparse con muchas bolsas de compras y el departamento sin muebles.

— ¿Que pasa aquí?

— Vendrá esa momia y debemos asegurarnos que vean que esta familia no se deja intimidar

— Entiendo eso. Pero ¿Donde los van a sentar? ¿El suelo? ¿Hay muebles invisibles que no conocía?

Todas las mujeres le dedicaron una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Fuiste al baño? Recuerda que debes...

— Ya lo sé. — Astrid levantó la mano para que dejarán de hablar. — Lo sé, solo deja de hacerme pensar en el baño, así jamás iré. — Astrid dio varios pasos largos. Al llegar a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama, se supone que las cosas debían ser más fáciles, casarse debería ser fácil. Suspiró y reviso entre sus cosas aquella cajita con recuerdos que mantenía desde el instituto. Había muchas postales que Hiccup le había mandado.

— Que tonta fui. — Murmuró. Astrid pensó que si se hacía la difícil Hiccup tendría más interés en ella.

Había un dicho que decía, nuevo año, nuevas reglas, nuevas oportunidades para arruinarlo. Desde que había comenzado el año le había pasado de todo. Aunque realmente jamás se fio de esas dichos populares. Pero ahora sí temia que las maldiciones fueran reales, pero no las de su familia, más bien las que te lanzan las personas. Tenía la sensación que Greta Haddock le estaba lanzando alguna maldición.

— Esto es horrendo. — Se levantó de su habitación, ahí estaba lo que todos esperaban, recuperaría el anillo de compromiso

Cuando Astrid salió de su habitación, finalmente para alegría de su abuela el anillo había sido recuperado y era hermoso, aunque justo en ese momento tuviera que dejarlo en cloro y varios líquidos desinfectantes, seguía siendo hermoso.

Como la tradición dictaba, la familia del novio debía pedir su mano. Astrid odiaba las tradiciones arcaicas, ella no era un objeto, igual no estaba interesada en eso, solo lo hacía para que los mayores sintieran que son tomados en cuenta y que la familia no los enviaran al primer asilo que encontraran. Así que con toda lentitud comenzó a vestirse con un vestido recatado (previamente aprobados por su abuela) se sorprendió al ver aquellos muebles Horrendos ¿Donde se ha la ido su sala?

— ¿Son de la tía Helga? — Respondió

— Si, hay que darle más espacio donde sentarse

— Y mal gusto. — Aseguro Astrid, tonos pastel con una pared verde no combinaban.

—Mejor voy a terminar de vestirme — Camicazi corrió por el pasillo.

Astrid se quedo en la sala, observando aquellos colores pastel

— Papá ¿Estás bien?

— No, no lo estoy, hay tradiciones, lo sé, sé que la mano se pide a la persona de más edad de una familia. — Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de su padre, Astrid jamás había visto a su padre llorar así que por instinto lo abrazo. — Aún recuerdo cuando aprendiste a caminar. ¿Sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña?

— Lo sé papá. — Por un momento ella también sintió ganas de llorar.

— Escucha Astrid, si una vez te sientes muy agobiada, cuenta hasta diez y después sigue contando hasta cien, estoy seguro que si llegas a cincuenta te sentirás mejor.

Astrid esperaba que eso funcionará, cuando la puerta sonó su corazón se paralizó, para su sorpresa solo eran sus tías, ambas gemelas sonrieron hacia ella; Astrid solo suspiro mientras buscaba a su abuela.

— ¿En verdad? — No podía creer que su abuela estuviera durmiendo. — ¡MAMÁ! — Grito Astrid logrando que fueran todos a la habitación.

— ¿Esta muerta? — Preguntó Camicazi

— No, solo tomo medicina para la alergia y se durmió.

Astrid sintió que quizás el universo estaba dándole una oportunidad de no salir tan avergonzada de aquel momento.

— Bien, la tradición dice que la mano la entrega la persona con más edad de la casa, tienes dos tías, elige la que quieras.

Quizás no sería tan fácil como ella pensó.

Hiccup no entendía porque toda su familia tenía que ir a casa de Astrid, sabía que su abuela tenía ciertas tradiciones. Y seguramente trataría de encontrar algún motivo complicado para oponerse.

Algo como: _**Está gorda, su familia es muy extraña, conozco a la hija de un amigo.**_

Terminó de peinarse o lo había intentado, su cabello castaño parecía no cooperar ese día.

— Mamá, recuérdame porque hacemos esto. — Pidió Hiccup al subir al auto.

— Porque es una tradición, la persona con mayor edad debe pedir la mano de la jovencita.

— Claro, porque no es suficiente con que los novios en cuestión estén de acuerdo. — Imprimió un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Antes de ir hasta la casa se detuvieron en uno de los almacenes de la familia. Era la primera vez que el entraba a uno sin su papá

La atmósfera en la entrada cargada de mármol se sentía más fría que el aire exterior. La zona circundante se sentía inquietamente tranquila, como si algo lo observara. Frente a tal ambiente, tan intranquilo, los ojos de Hiccup no ayudaban, viéndose más feroces como resultado de mirar fijamente la puerta. Al otro extremo una puerta automática que conduce al interior del bloque de diversas tiendas. Hiccup ni siquiera paso de ahí, aquello era algo que no estaba preparado para hacer. Volvió al auto para esperar, así que después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera; su madre y abuela regresaron con una bolsa. Hiccup temia que fuera una bomba

— ¿Que es? — Preguntó Hiccup, casi tenía miedo a la respuesta

— Un regalo.

— Abuela, por favor, te lo pido comportate.

Al menos Hiccup tenía la esperanza en que todo saldría bien. Nada debía arruinar Aquello, ya se habían arruinado dos proposiciones, pero la pedida de mano, esa sí que no la iba a arruinar su abuela.

No fue como se lo imagino, fue más bien algo extraño.

— Estos muebles son...— Greta Haddock arrugó la nariz como si oliera excremento. — Llamativos.

— Está muy. — Hiccup tuvo cuidado de no caerse de su lugar, el sofá aunque se veía cómodo, estaba roto del apoyabrazos. — diferente de la última vez que estuve aquí.

— Bien ¿Donde esta la anciana? — Greta ni siquiera trato de parecer amable.

— Mi abuela se sentía un poco mal

— Eso es muy grosero, vámonos Valka, estás personas no nos toman enserio.

— Mi madre está dormida, pero no es la más grande de la familia.

«Técnicamente no miente» pensó Astrid, salvo que debería ser la persona mayor de la casa, sus tías no vivían ahí y ya sufrían de un poco de demencia.

— Me quiero casar con Astrid, quisiera su bendición.

— ¿Yo soy Astrid? — Preguntó una de las ancianitas.

—No tía, yo soy Astrid y me voy a Casar con Hiccup.

— Astrid, el chico tiene buen trasero, debes casarte con él.

Astrid no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y veía, en algún momento la abuela de Hiccup dijo algo, alguna de sus tías se levantó y se cayó sobre ella. Hiccup separó a ambas. Alguien lo golpeó, todas sus pesadillas reunidas en una sola tarde. Y su abuela durmiendo gracias a la medicina para la alergia.

Aquella escena sin duda era peor que tragarse el anillo de compromiso.

Sin duda aquel no era su año, en verdad parecía que tenía una nube negra desde que leyeron su fortuna en las hojas del té.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola, después de mucho tiempo aquí estoy, no había podido actualizar porque se perdieron los documentos, así que tuve que volver a escribirlos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

El día de Astrid comenzó con una particular visita a una astróloga

— ¿Esto es...? — No entendía porque estaban ahí un martes en la mañana, aveces realmente sentía que su familia no entendía que debía ir a clases. De acuerdo ese día solo tenía clases después del medio día. Pero eso no significaba que podían monopolizar su tiempo.

— Vamos a decidir cuándo es la mejor fecha para la boda

— ¿Con una astróloga? ¿Como esto...? Olvidenlo, seguramente es una explicación extraña.

— Que bueno que preguntas, es una historia maravillosa, pero no te lo voy a decir, solo que Hiccup y tú sin muy compatibles, ahora solo queremos saber la mejor fecha para su boda. — La abuela Hofferson la señaló. — Para eso necesitamos esto.

Astrid se quedo pasmada, no sabía cómo Habían conseguido el álbum de fotos infantiles de Hiccup.

— ¿Como lo obtuvieron?

— Se calló solo en mi bolso.

— Tu Bolso sufre cleptomanía. — Astrid no daba crédito a la desfachatez de su abuela, suficiente era que hubieran iniciado una pelea silenciosa con la abuela de Hiccup, ahora también estaban tratando de ver quién elegía la fecha de la boda y parecía que los novios en cuestión no tenían voz en todo ese asunto.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos que jamás recuperaría Astrid estaba lista para salir de ahí. Cuando Hiccup paso por ella no dudó en irse con el.

 **Cosas de las que Astrid prefería olvidar.**

Que su familia quería casarla (aún está aún pelín de ser solterona)

Que la abuela de Hiccup la odia por Fursia (aún no sabe que significa, pero seguro no es nada bueno)

Pero lo que más quieres olvidar es que las mujeres mayores de su familia piensan que Hiccup tiene un buen trasero.

Hiccup sabía que era una locura; Cuando Tacio le dijo que era mala idea que llevara a Astrid a cenar con su abuela, siempre pensó que Tacio exageraba. Además ¿Donde trabajaba? ¿Porque se llevaba a Milo? Tenía muchas preguntas para su amigo, pero jamás admitiría que tenía razón, como en ese caso. Realmente habia sido una mala idea, recapitulando su día todo había salido bien, fue al medio día a buscar a Astrid fuera de un lugar que parecía una casa de adivinación, una anciana llamada Gothi parecía haber dicho que debían casarse el día veinte, por si fuera poco su abuela no entendía lo que era altavoz, porque él le había explicado que estaba con Astrid y que ella estaba en altavoz, pero su abuela seguía diciendo "No dejes que la Fursia elija la fecha de boda"

Astrid solo había sonreido y había dicho que no pasaba nada. Pero claro que la pena nadie se la podía quitar, Astrid era demasiado buena como para decirle o reclamar que su abuela le pusiera un apodo, aunque la familia de Astrid jamás le había dicho de ninguna manera.

— Hiccup. — Astrid trono sus dedos frente a él. — ¿Estás bien?

— Lo siento ¿Decías algo?

Astrid negó, aunque se podía decir por su cara que estaba nerviosa por aquella cena.

— ¿Porque no te quedas a vivir aquí? — Preguntó al llegar a la puerta de la mansión Haddock en Berk. — Sería más fácil que vivir con Tacio y Svens

— Por eso no lo hago. — Respondió Hiccup rápido, sabía lo que Astrid trataba de decirle, era lo mismo que le decía la mayoría de las personas. — No quiero que sea más fácil, quiero que sea como tiene que ser, es verdad que no necesito nada y podría dejar la escuela y eso no afectaría mi vida ni un poco, pero no quiero que la vida sea fácil, la vida no es fácil y créeme que probablemente tengamos muchos problemas juntos, encontrar donde vivir que no sea cerca de tu familia o de la mía.

— Que tú abuela me quiera — Menciono Astrid de manera casual, como si aquello no fuera realmente importante.

— Astrid, dije que sería difícil, esas son cosas imposibles y están fuera de mi alcance.

Hiccup había sentido paranoia muchas veces en su vida, así que sabia que su abuela tramaba algo.

— ¿Han decidido una fecha?

Ahí estaba, ya se veía venir algo así, no es como si su abuela tratara de disimular su desprecio total por Astrid.

— Astrid pensó en un día veinte — Menciono de forma inconciente, fue como si su boca se moviera sola. — Creo que es una gran fecha. — Se maldijo internamente, aunque si pensaba que era una gran fecha. Astrid parecía reclamarle con la mirada.

Astrid sabía que nada bueno saldría de es conversación, era más que obvio que todo estaban tensos; todos menos Hiccup, el sostenía una pelea de miradas con su abuela.

— Solo es una sugerencia. — Trato de suavizar el asunto, lo cierto era que no estaba contemplado esa fecha, mucho menos darle gusto a su abuela y elegir la fecha que la charlatana le había dicho era la mejor para su boda.

— Claro, seguramente es porque tu familia ya quiere clavar sus garras en la fortuna de mi nieto

Astrid esperaba escuchar algo, pero no, solo escucho a Hiccup.

— Suficiente, nos vamos — Hiccup la tomo del brazo. — No quiero escuchar más, me voy a casar con Astrid el día veinte del próximo mes. Y no estás invitada.

Astrid no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, solo una palabra

«¿Vamos?» significa: ¡mueve el culo de una vez! Astrid solo supo que Hiccup se la estaba llevando del lugar.

— Hiccup, no puedes decirle eso a tu abuela, solo está un poco molesta.

— Ella siempre está molesta, y si no le digo eso jamás dejara de decirte de esa manera, dices que no te molesta, pero te molesta, a mí me molesta.

— Por supuesto que me molesta, ni siquiera sé que significa, pero no voy a morirme por no saberlo. Solo no hagas eso.

— Tranquila, ella va a disculparse, mi abuela debe aprender que es mi vida.

— Solo espero que así sea.

Con la llegada del sol sobre su cara Astrid se levantó solo para escuchar a su abuela Feliz ,así había estado desde que había regresado de la casa de la abuela de Hiccup.

— ¡Lo sabía! — La abuela Hofferson levantó las manos — Ese chico es el indicado, lo único que lamento es haberme dormido ese día, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de esa arpía.

— Solo no lo arruinen — Pidió Astrid, Hiccup me llevará con sus amigos.

Heather se cruzó de brazos al escucharla, como si hubiera dicho algo muy sospechoso

— No lo sé Astrid, esta es una gran prueba, si no le agradas a sus amigos esto puede significar un problema en su relación. Los hombres siempre le hacen caso a sus amigos.

— Heather tiene razón — Camicazi tocó el hombro de la rubia — Si no le agradas a sus amigos te harán la vida imposible. Por eso debes asegurarte que use el anillo cuando sale con ellos.

— ¿Porque? ¿Porque me debe de preocupar si Hiccup usa un anillo?

— Astrid, Astrid. — Camicazi negó varias veces mientras la veía como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar. — Los hombres son astutos para eso, tienen muchos pretextos para quitarse el anillo.

Astrid seguía sin ver la gran importancia de un anillo.

— Lo Estoy lavando, no lo quiero perder. — Dijo Heather. — Siempre lo dicen para parecer solteros cuando salen con amigos, es por eso que es muy importante caerle bien a los amigos, ellos son los que le dirán que comete el peor error de su vida.

Astrid estaba por decir algo cuando su celular sonó, agradeció Mentalmente a cualquier dios que se apiadó de ella para interrumpir aquella conversación sin sentido.

—Hiccup — Sonrió al escuchar la voz del chico.

— Astrid, pasaré después del trabajo por ti. Espero que estés lista para conocer a mis amigos.

Astrid hubiera sonreido después de colgar de no ser por las voces que escucho de fondo, al parecer su novio olvido colgar.

— Aun puedo ayudarte a escapar — Murmuró Brutacio. — No es que me caiga mal Astrid, pero es muy seria. Siempre ha sido sería.

— Astrid, ella estaba loca por mi en la escuela. — La voz de Patán Jorgenson la estremeció. — Te lo aseguro primo, ella es malas noticias, desde ese día que salimos con ella a esa fiesta.

— ¿La chica del ascensor? Creo que es amable, cuido a mi tía y cuido al perro.

Al menos Astrid sabía que había un amigo que podía considerarse rescatable, si antes no le interesaba la charla sobre anillos, ahora quería saberlo todo.

Fue una reunión incómoda. Astrid jamás fue del tipo "Social" ella siempre fue más seria de lo que admitiría en voz alta. Así que probablemente tenía una cara de antipática que no podía con ella.

— Así que. — Se cruzó de brazos y vio fijamente a Tacio — ¿No piensas volver a tu casa?

— Sin rodeos — Tacio casi se atraganta con su café. — Bueno, mi bella Astrid, ese asunto es una gran historia, pero quiero tomarme las cosas con calma

— Tu estás tan calmado desde que naciste.

Tacio no podía creer esas palabras, era cierto que era relajado, pero no como si no hiciera algo.

— Entonces ¿Irán a la boda? — Preguntó Hiccup, Aquello parecía ponerse incómodo con cada minuto.

— Astrid. — Hiccup la abrazó — ¿Sabes que día es hoy? Bueno aunque no lo recuerdes yo sí.

Mientras Astrid mantenía una pelea silenciosa con los amigos de Hiccup, también pensaba en la idea de fugarse, sería más fácil y menos doloroso.

— chicos, esto ha sido increíble, pero tengo que llevar a Astrid a aún lugar, — Hiccup sonrió hacia ella, realmente parecía que Astrid no tenía idea de la fecha.

Astrid sonrió al ver el lugar, no sabía porque Hiccup la había llevado hasta la escuela.

—¿Porqué estamos aquí?

— Bueno, Porqué aquí comenzó todo, recuerdo que en este pasillo chocamos por primera vez, también recuerdo como corríamos para no llegar tarde a clases

— Claro, pero Hiccup ¿Está bien que estemos aquí?

— No lo sé, creo que estamos invadiendo propiedad privada. Pero tranquila, no vas a ir a la cárcel.

— Es bueno saberlo.

Astrid observo cada pequeño lugar, ese lugar contenía muchos recuerdos a lado de Hiccup, sin duda ella se enamoró de Hiccup en ese lugar, Hiccup siempre fue diferente a los demás chicas de la escuela.

—Por cierto Astrid, eres algo despistada aveces, no sabes qué día es hoy.

— No tiene nada de es... — Astrid abrió la boca de sorpresa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Astrid casi golpea a alguien en ese momento, cualquier persona estaría feliz por esa fiesta, pero ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Hiccup Haddock seguía sorprendiéndola y enamorandola y eso la sorprendía demasiado, estaba sin palabras.

Las sorprendas no terminaron con esa pequeña fiesta, a mitad de la noche la abuela de Hiccup se presentó en la fiesta dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— Abuela no voy a volver

— He entendido que realmente esta boda va a suceder, así que ustedes ganan. Y en nuestra de mis sinceros deseos. — Greta Haddock le entrego un regalo. — Ese collar perteneció a nuestra familia durante muchos años ha pasado de generación en generación. Ahora te toca usarlo — Astrid no supo en que momento la ancianita la abrazo, pero eso se sintió como el inicio de alguna pesadilla.

Nuevamente comenzó a contemplar escaparse a mitad de la noche solo con Hiccup. Quizás solo estaba dramatizando y las cosas saldrían bien.

 _Consejo Para Evitar Un Desastroso Día de Bodas._

¡Fugarse no significa necesariamente que una pareja tenga que perderse la diversión de los regalos de la boda! Los padres de la pareja, otros parientes o amigos aún pueden escoger celebrar una recepción para ellos a su regreso. Incluso pueden registrarlos para los regalos y estar dentro de los límites del buen gusto y la etiqueta. Con el excesivo precio de los vestidos de novia estos días, algunos padres encuentran menos caro pagarles a sus hijas una fuga. Todos deberíamos ser así de afortunados.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18 Final**

Era jueves, los jueves no son un buen día, falta un día para el viernes de descanso pero se estresa más. Astrid observo a las mujeres frente a ella.  
Su abuela y la abuela de Hiccup estaban eligiendo su vestido, más glamuroso, más recatado, nada las complacía y nada las ponía de acuerdo.  
— ¿No importa mi opinión? Es mi boda — Astrid rodó los ojos frustrada, esas mujeres la matarían.  
— No, no puedes, de ser por ti te pondrías un harapo. — Su abuela la señaló mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
Eso había sido grosero, pero sinceramente no estaba muy equivocada, aún estaba contemplando la fuga, sería rápido y fácil, pero ¡No! Sus abuelas. Si, porque ahora Greta Haddock pronto sería su abuela y era desesperante.  
— No puedo creer que te ofenda el vestido cuando ni siquiera estuviste presente cuando pedimos la mano, eso es de tan mala educación.  
— Mira vieja loca, la salud es importante

Astrid solo las observo, se cambió de vestido quizás eso las haría dejar de pelear. No fue así, después de la tortura buscando un vestido que obviamente odiaba fueron a buscar un lugar de recepción. Astrid tenía una idea precisa, algo íntimo.  
— ¿Que es esto? — De la nada estaban en un gran salón. — La vajilla es... ¿Que es esto? — Volvió a preguntar.— Solo quiero una recepción pequeña.

Ahí estaba de nuevo escandalizado a las mujeres, parecía que todo lo que decía era un sacrilegio, dolía y quemaba a todas las mujeres a su alrededor  
— No, no puedes solo tener una pequeña recepción. — la abuela Hofferson le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Greta Haddock..— Después de todo son de familia respetable.

El orgullo de Greta salió a flote, la vieja bruja estaba pegando donde sabía que dolía. — Será grande, una recepción digna de la familia Haddock, con vajilla de plata  
— ¿La que me quedaré después? — Porque Astrid tenía una idea muy clara de lo que era una boda, siempre se quedaban con la vajilla, esa que usarían solo en ocasiones importantes. ¡Pero no!, ambas mujeres nuevamente la vieron como si fuera una loca escapada del manicomio más cercano.

— Astrid, estamos hablando de tu boda, la boda de tus sueños.— Su mamá hablo con tanta emoción que no siquiera pudo responder algo, sus quejas entraban en oídos sordos.

Asi fue como Astrid se dio cuenta que aquello había pasado de ser su boda a ser la preparación de la boda de alguien que no conocía, las personas que más se emocionan eran las mujeres de ambas familias, las mesas, el salón, quien debía casarlos. Incluso en el trabajo tenía que escuchar sobre su boda, la que ahora era completamente extraña para ella, como si hablarán de la boda de alguien más.

— Claro que debe ser una boda grande, es una de las familias más ricas, cuánta envidia, conseguiste a un príncipe de blanco.

Astrid se estremeció, la predicción de su tía se había hecho realidad. Estúpidas hojas del té. Quizás Hiccup era inmune a la maldición de su familia, más bien parecía abrazarla como su padre lo había hecho, era como si encajara a la perfección con ella; era romántico si lo pensaba fríamente, pero no estaba pensando fríamente, solo estaba enojada con todos. Y bueno, su compañera de trabajo la que parece que sabe conseguir hombres ya que uno de sus consejos fue: "Los chicos nunca quieren un compromiso. Es por eso que simplemente debes dejarte embarazar. Una vez que saben que hay un bollo en el horno, se comprometen lo suficientemente rápido. Al menos, cuando su madre descubra que está a punto de ser abuela."  
— Es una cuestión de principios, no puedes casarte en cualquier lugar, habrá personas importantes. — Murmuró su compañera de trabajo.— Solo te casas una vez en la vida, debe ser glamorosa.

— ¿Como lo sabes? Quizás me divorcie cada dos años como muchas personas normales.

— No tienes alma. — Su compañera la vio de manera acusadora. — Es la mejor boda que una chica puede desear.

Ni en el trabajo podía escapar de los planes de boda que cada vez parecían la boda de alguien más. Faltando solo una semana las mujeres de ambas familias decidieron que definan comprar la lencería para la gran noche.

— ¿No creen que somos muchas mujeres para comprar lencería? — Preguntó con la vana esperanza de no ser ignorada, nuevamente se ganó un golpe en el brazo por decir esas cosas. Heather negó, era como si todas supieran alguna clase de código que ella desconocía.  
— La lencería es importante, no quieres parecer una mujerzuela.  
— Pero si ustedes no la ven a ver, quizás Hiccup quiera que me vea como una mujerzuela. ¿Cómo saben?  
— Hija — Susurro su madre — A nadie le importa la lencería, esperemos que acabes desnuda, estamos aquí por más que ropa interior…

Astrid pensaba refutar esas palabras no al menos decir algo ingenioso pero su celular sonó.

— ¿Astrid? — La voz de Hiccup era de completa ansiedad. — ¿Ya lo compraron?  
— No, pero en eso estamos ¿Como lo sabes?  
— Me lo dijo Tilda, ¿Puedo sugerir algo?  
Astrid se puso roja, pero después de todo su madre tenía razón, ella también esperaba terminar desnuda al final de la boda.  
— ¿Que es? — Preguntó en voz baja. Sabía que se refería a lencería, pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que hablaría de esas cosas con Hiccup.  
— Mejor te mando una imagen. — Después de decir eso simplemente colgó, cuando Astrid abrió el archivo adjunto no sabía si su rostro estaba rojo. Eso era muy llamativo, incluso para ella.

— Eso no cubre nada — Murmuró, aún así la compro, aunque más bien fue de contrabando, porque no estaba loca como para comprarlo frente las mujeres mayores, no quería que la abuela de Hiccup le dijera un nuevo apodo "cariñoso" ya con suripanta era suficiente, hasta ahora no sabía que significaba esa palabra, pero seguro no era un halago.

Astrid no era de fiestas así que tampoco le agradaba la idea de una despedida, pero Tilda había insistido tanto que terminó asistiendo.  
Entre bebidas y hombres semidesnudos Astrid solo podía pensar en la lencería que había comprado a petición de Hiccup y claro que sus mejillas se tornaban de un carmesí sutil solo de pensar que esperaba terminar sin ropa esa noche.

Día veintiuno, todos sin excepción estaban nervioso, sobre todo porque la novia no aparecía en ningún lado, las personas esperaban y más de uno estaba volviéndose loco, en pocas palabras la abuela de Astrid.

— Lo sabía, esto pasaría — Murmuró Greta Haddock. — Esto es su culpa.

La abuela Hofferson no daba crédito, buscaron a Astrid en cada rincón del hotel.

—Astrid — Hiccup tuvo miedo, mucho miedo de que ella hubiera escapado, entonces pensó que quizás era demasiado rápido, aunque el quisiera Astrid siempre estuvo en contra de casarse, es lo que siempre dijo y aún así ahí estaba tocando la puerta cerrada, donde se supone que ella estaba esperando la hora de ir hasta el altar, pero la hora ya había pasado hacía veinte minutos. Asi que quizás su miedo no era infundado. — Astrid, voy a tirar esta puerta.

— Quizás si escapó, imaginalo novia se da a la fuga, es algo digno de una película, espera es como esa película donde la novia escapaba de todos. Woo, te ha dejado en el altar.

— Tacio, no estás ayudando — Heather le dio un buen codazo en el estómago haciendo que el chico se doblara de dolor.

*-*-*-*  
Astrid escucho la voz de Hiccup, había seguido el consejo de su padre, contó hasta quince y la ansiedad no se había ido. Asi que siguió contando hasta llegar al cien y seguía sintiendo que todo estaba mal.  
No era miedo a casarse, era sentir que eso no era su boda, no lo era.  
Debía hablar con Hiccup, no era culpa del chico que se si fuera así. Puesto que no había hecho nada y quizás ese había sido el problema, y ella no había hablado sobre esas cosas con él.  
Abrió la puerta justo cuando Hiccup parecía tratar de derribar la puerta por lo que cayó de manera estrepitosa frente a ella.  
Sus amigos parecieron aliviados, Astrid volvió a cerrar la puerta por dentro por lo que no les dio oportunidad de entrar, ahora estaba a solas con Hiccup, se sentó en el suelo con su glamuroso vestido de novias. Hiccup acomodo su traje y de sentó a su lado.  
— Me vas a decir... — Dijo viéndola, sin duda había llorado, tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.  
— Esto. — Mencionó señalando el vestido y la habitación. — Es una boda, es un vestido de novias, pero no es mi boda, no es mi vestido de novias, esta es la boda de alguien pero no la mia

Hiccup la escucho atentamente, sonrió viendo el techo.  
— Algo sencillo — Murmuró. — ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?  
— Porque parecías ocupado arreglando tus papeles en la escuela, porque mi madre estaba feliz, todos estaban feliz.  
— Menos tú. — Hiccup tomo su mano — Está es una boda. — Repitió — Pero no es la nuestra, es la de nuestras familias. — Hiccup se perdió viendo el techo. No sé había dado cuenta de eso porque siempre supuso que todas las chicas soñaban con una boda grande, pero Astrid no era cualquier chica. — No es lo que tú querías  
Astrid asintió, jamás había querido un vestido de novias tan caro, ni una recepción en algún Palacio u hotel de prestigio.  
— Siempre debió ser sobre nosotros, quiero que sea nuestra boda. No una boda para las personas.

Hiccup sonrió, tenía una idea. Tomo su teléfono.

Tacio no podía creer lo que estaba pidiéndole su amigo. Pero era un reto, así que tomando a su hermana y Heather decidieron ayudarlo.

Hiccup toma la mano de Astrid, — Vamos, vamos, es hora de tener nuestra propia boda.  
— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Astrid al incorporarse.  
— Me estoy robando a la novia. — se asomó en la puerta esperando no ver a nadie, una vez que vio que nadie.  
Corrió hasta la parte trasera del hotel  
Astrid abrió la boca realmente sorprendida  
— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó al ver a sus amigos reunidos y aún pobre juez de paz confundido.  
— Está es nuestra boda. Solo nosotros y a quienes realmente queremos.  
Astrid estaba sin palabras, casi llora cuando vio a su padre, amaba a ese hombre que casi ni hablaba y tenía la habilidad de desaparecer, tomo su mano y la llevó hasta el inicio del camino que habían improvisado. Camino con ella ese pequeño camino y Astrid quería llorar aunque está vez no era por estar triste o frustrada. Su padre tendió su mano a Hiccup quien sin demora la tomo.

— ¿Seguro que aún te quieres casar? Aún puedes escapar, tengo el auto listo.  
—¡Tacio! — Está vez fue su hermana quién le dio un golpe. El juez de paz parecía entender que debía ser algo rápido. Asi que después de una breve introducción sobre el amor, dijo las tan anheladas palabras  
— Los declaró marido y mujer.  
Ambos sonrieron nerviosos antes de darse un beso. Esa si era su boda, algo rápida, apresurada e improvisada solo con sus amigos.  
— Las llaves — Hiccup pidió a su amigo las llaves de aquel auto que estaba listo.  
Tacio negó antes de darselas, el seguía pensando que aun podía escapar y claro, el matrimonio era un funeral.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*  
— Esto es culpa de tu familia. — Murmuró Greta, la familia de Astrid seguía buscando a la novia sin saber que ellos ya estaban a varios kilómetros de ahí  
— ¿Dónde estás que no buscas a tu hija? — Murmuró la abuela Hofferson al ver a Finn llegar con ellas, el hombre pensaba decirles donde estaban, pero viendo bien la escena frente a él prefiero divertirse un poco más, además les daba tiempo de escapar, porque conociendo a esas mujeres hubieran querido ir con ellos hasta la luna de miel, solo para saber si hacían todo bien.  
Finn Hofferson sonrió, después de todo el también merecía un poco de tranquilidad y porque no, divertirse viendo a todas esas mujeres alteradas por una boda que no era de ellas.


	20. Epílogo

**Bueno aquí está el pequeño epílogo que había prometido**

Epílogo

Hacer lo correcto, esa es una palabra que Greta Haddock seguía diciendo.

— ¿Como pudieron? — Se podía notar su molestia; aunque Greta no sabía porque podría estar molesta. ¿Por qué se escaparon en medio de la boda? ¿Por el banquete? ¿Quizás por no poder decir que la suripanta tuvo la culpa? Aunque en su mente ella tenía la culpa.

— No lo puedo creerlo mi propia sangre. — Murmuró la madre de Astrid. Vio a su esposo como si hubiera cometido alta traición. El curso de los acontecimientos nadie se lo esperaba, quizás no hubiera sido tan malo si los novios hubieran tenido la descendía de estar en el banquete, de presentarse frente medio Berk y los colados. ¡Pero no! No habían hecho eso, solo se habían escapado a saber dios que lugar, seguramente algún hotel de segunda. Aunque pensándolo bien las mujeres de la familia Hofferson esperaban que la lencería terminara descartada y no la usará. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la abuela Hofferson.

— Son jóvenes, imprudentes — Trato de hablar Finn Hofferson. — Además están enamorados, es una mala combinación.

¿Mala combinación? Ese hombre estaba algo loco, si, Greta Haddock no era una mujer fácil de roer, después de todo había entregado una valiosa joya de la familia a una chica que no le terminaba de agradar. No solo una joya, le había entregado a su nieto, la joya más valiosa de toda la familia.

— Esto sin duda fue idea de su hija, Hiccup jamás haría algo así. El sí fue bien educado — Y con esas palabras se desató un infierno, aunque probablemente los novios ni siquiera se preocupaban por esas cosas.

*-*-*-*  
Sí Astrid hubiera podido descansar esa anoche sin duda hubiera sido la peor noche de bodas. Pero alegría de las madres la lencería había desaparecido en algún lugar de la habitación.

— Otro mensaje — La joven rubia estiró su mano ¿Cuántos mensajes había recibido? La verdad no tenía ganas de ver su bandeja o siquiera atreverse a responder. ¿Miedo? ¡Claro que no! ella no tenía miedo ¿De que tendría miedo? De varias mujeres histéricas porque los dejaron colgados el día más importante de su vida (al menos para ellas) realmente la joven Hofferson (ahora Haddock) seguía sin comprender porqué parecía que la boda no era suya.

— ¿Vas a responder? — Hiccup se removió en la cama, aunque claro, él si había apagado su celular a diferencia de Astrid.

— ¿Sabes que vamos a volver en cualquier momento?  
Hiccup escondió su rostro entre las almohadas, realmente estaba esperando poder escaparse, era como si fueran a pagar su escapada de la peor manera posible ¿Mal karma? Ahora se arrepentía de haber aplastado aquella hormiga la semana pasada.

* * *

Antes había muchas cosas que las personas tenían como la cortesía. Otra cosa, sin embargo, era hablar de las constantes relaciones sociales y de cortesía mantenidas entre las personas. Greta sabía que su nieto no era así, al menos no hasta que se junto con la suripanta Hofferson.

— Lo único bueno de todo esto — Hablo la abuela Hofferson tratando de romper aquel momento incomodo.

— ¿Hay algo bueno? — Greta levantó una ceja — No le veo lo bueno.

— Claro que sí, lo único bueno de todo esto...— La abuela Hofferson sonrió como quien hace una travesura — Son los bebés, habrá bebes.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, parecía que finalmente tenían algo en común.  
Greta vio a la mujer Hofferson de punta a punta y debía admitir que parecía que tenía buenos genes, sin duda los hijos de su nieto no serían de mal ver.

Cuando llegaron de su luna de miel Hiccup estuvo seguro que tenía mal karma. Las mujeres de ambas familias parecía que peleaban los nombres de los hijos imaginarios que aún no tenían.

— Debimos quedarnos — Astrid Murmuró a Hiccup mientras escapaba de ambas mujeres que insistían en darle algún remedio para la fertilidad y median su cadera.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!Siguieron tocando a la chica sin correr.

—«Arriba»significa:¡moved el culo de una vez!— Musitó Greta empujando a su nieto quien seguía sin entender porque debía ir a la habitación con Astrid.

— Mal karma — Solo eso dijo Hiccup hundiéndose en el sofá de la que se supone sería su casa, al parecer no podrían tener ni un segundo de paz hasta que no tuvieran bebés, los cuales obviamente solo estaban en la imaginación de las abuelas; al menos estarían ahí por algunos años.

— Quizás fue la hormiga que mate aquel día.


End file.
